Justice League of the Archipelago
by Goryakthedragon
Summary: This Time Hiccup and his new Friend will face a new danger, he decided to create a new team of rider to fight against it, for peace at the Archipelago PS : the chapters on italic are nightmare, all this event are not true, if it's only sentences it's thought or dragon speaking
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

After the second defeat of Drago Bludvist, we feared the dragons will dissapear but no one moves, on the contrary, they stayed still and became our true friends, the team from Berk gave some ideas on the Archipelago.

This is Berk, the birthplace of human and dragon peace, today, we ride them and they help us on many thing, Drago was the worst but we kick his ass for the last time, now, we all live in peace...until now, I'm Amaury, this is why you don't have the presentation of Berk, I let that to my chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, I was a simple and lost guy when he found me not far from here, I was from Dragonscale, the birthplace of dragon hunters like my first "girlfriend" Freya, this bitch made me believe she died on the attack of the town...and for what, to tell me year after, she was a Grimborn's cousin, you know...Viggo and Ryker ? those two dummies, one cut my left hand and the second was...let's say he was a total moron. Oh, I forgot the two cherries on the cake, the first one is my dragoness, Spitfire the Fireball Frenzy, she found me here and I offer her to keep her with me, she was banished from her clan for disobedience and had nothing left unless his brother, Brutus, I forgot one thing about her, she could talk our language and understand the others dragons. The last cherry is...my birthplace, it's a little complicate I know but...I'm not really a guy from Dragonscale, these sons of a troll kidnapt me when I was a kid, I am a member of the Defenser of the Wing, the second child of the Warden's family, the one who dedicate his life to protect the Great Protector, I found that when I met Mala with the gang, I also got a sister.

Sorry for the spoil but the first two story will take some time to pass in English, I think you want to know how this one will gonna turn so let's take a look on this.

Days after Drago's defeat, I was on patrol with Spitfire when I heard a voice behind me

"Amaury, there you are ?"

"Fishlegs ? what are you doing here ? there's no dragon race today ?"

"I know...Hiccup wants all the riders in the great hall, come quickly !"

"but I didn't finish the patrol !"

"he need everyone there !"

"fine ! we're comming back to town !" Spitfire turned back and we went back to Berk. I landed on the main square and saw everyone there, I don't know why, I dismounted and approached the gang

"what happened ? I asked."

"we don't know, answered Astrid, I was in training session with Stormfly when Fishlegs told me to come !"

"strange !"

It was the same for the rest of the gang, Fishlegs told our story to the kid when Hiccup told him to find us, Snotlout and the twins were fighting for Thor knows why when they got the order to come, Arvid, my friend was fishing when Fishlegs told the same

"there's something going on but what ?"

"enough of that ! gang, follow me !"

Astrid was our leader after Hiccup's chieftain moment, we all followed her and she opened the door, in the big table in the middle of the room, we saw Hiccup, Dagur, Heather, Mala and Alvin, our allies, waiting for something or someone

"is that time you decide to show up ?"

"what ? said the team"

"sorry, I'm a little bit stressed, said Hiccup, If I ask you all to come is simple, Mala, could you explain the matter ?"

"of course Hiccup Haddock, after Drago's defeat, my warriors saw a strange dragonrider flying in the archipelago, one of them saw him attacked and destroyed some innocent town !"

"and they were far from here, way too far, we can't go there to capture him, he's gone by far when we arrived, I need you all to give me a solution !"

"I can post two riders on several positions, said Astrid, they can watch our rogue rider and prevent the others when he attack a town or ships !"

"yeah but...the team could be unbalanced, I answered, we need some times to get a tem on a same level !"

"Amaury's right, we don't have time to do that, we need a mobile rider team !"

"I got that, replied Heather, my brother and I have an huge island nwith the Berserker clan, we can built an outpost here and let it to a mobile rider team !"

"I like this plan...but who can be in charge of that...all rider here had a big role for defending Berk against all ennemy !"

"I volunteer for this task !"

I created a long silence, I don't know how to break it unfortunately. Hiccup took a deep breath and answered

"you are not serious, you're as important here as the rest of the team !"

"Hiccup, you said it yourself, we don't have time, Astrid lead the defense of the town, it's my time to defend the archipelago, we need someone to train some riders good and quickly, I always can go back here if you need a bit of an assistance bro !"

"if he goes there, I'll go to, said Arvid !" "you two ? really !"

"shut up Snotface, answered Dagur, we are here to help brother, let these two going with us !"

"It hurts for me to say that but...this kid is right replied Alvin, he is a good fighter !"

"I'm not a kid anymore Alvin, but thanks for the compliment !"

"okay...Amaury and Arvid are going with Dagur and Heather on this island, the others stay here !"

"I hope you'll came to see us out there, we can need a little advice form the great dragon master !"

"ah ah...funny !"

Heather and Dagur stood up and joined us, after we left the great hall, we made our goodbyes to the gang and Mala was the last one for me

"I hope we can fight side by side my queen !"

"when I'm return to my home, I'll ask Throk to borrow some of my warrior to you and your outpost, they can help !"

"thanks my queen !"

My first surprise was not seeing my sister Kira here, she is a rider too "Hiccup, you don't forget one member of the team ?"

"who ?"

"my sister, Kira ?"

"oh fudge ! I know I forgot someone !"

"forgot who ?"

Kira landed not far from us and understood quickly what was going on here

"you don't banished my brother chief !"

"no...sis, I'm going on a mission, you can come with us !"

"you will need someone to watch your back there, okay, I'm in...if the chief is..."

"I'm okay with that !"

Kira salute everyone and when she finished, the five of us took off to this mysterious island for an outpost...my outpost !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a long fly between Berk and this island, we landed all tired on an empty area

"don't tell me you began working on it ?"

"yes we did, answered Dagur, the Berserker clan is ready to built your outpost brother !"

"brother ? I thought only Hiccup had this privilege ?"

"you're as close as him to me...Heather will show you what we thought, you can change anything you want !"

"okay, thanks Dagur !"

"is he always like this ? asked Arvid."

"it depends of his temper...so, you three will became leader of an outpost ?"

"yeah...but we need some riders to full it...and not some recruit who just began to befriend with a wild dragon, we need good guys !"

"and can I ask you how are you doing your recruitement ?"

"for that part...I...simply don't know ! I just hope we will have more good guys than bad ones."

"me and Arvid can talk to chiefs around the archipelago and recruit some riders like that, you and Heather can stay here and talk about the futur outpost ?"

"you seriously ready to..."

I heard a strange sound, like someone hitting an other person, I turned back to my sister and she smiled at me

"it's a good plan right brother ?"

"what are you planning to do ?"

"nothing ! I just want to help !"

"okay...but you two took off tomorrow, tonight, we all rest a little !"

"I take care of the tents, said Heather."

"I'll go for the food, can you help me guys ?"

"of course sis !"

Arvid followed me and we help Kira to prepare the dinner...it's really far from Berk, we left the island at noon and it's almost night here.

When the table was ready, Kira and Arvid was in front of me, Kira close to the fire, our dragons were playing not so far from us, Spitfire besides Windshear

"I think the friendship bond between Windshear and Spitfire is more than just friendship, said Heather."

"what did you say that ?"

"just look at her Amaury, when these two are in the same area, they stick together, I found that cute !"

"really ?"

Then, Kira enter the conversation, followed by Arvid

"is it true my brother did everything he could for you when he learnt you will be a rider on the team."

"yes Kira, he is one of the few men I met who did the impossible for me ! "

"I heard some riders on the team talk about you two, pursued Arvid, they said you're in a serious relationship !"

"WHAT ! who said that ?"

Heather was laughing against me and took a deep breath before her answer

"we hide our feelings so badly ?"

"you...you agreed with them ?"

"yes, a little, Arvid...he made so much things for me, like the first time we met, he put his place on the team for me !"

"no...I don't believe you !"

"it's the truth Kira, I was ready to do anything for her, including that !"

"I...I thought it was a joke...I'm so sorry !"

"don't blame yourself Arvid, said Heather, I'm glad to finally said that !"

I looked at my dragoness and saw her hugged Windshear and licked her cheek, at this moment, I need to know one thing

"could you excuse for a moment, I need to talk with Spitfire ?"

"go on !"

I stood up and walked a little, once I was close to Spitfire, I asked her if we can talked in private

"Windshy, can you wait here for a moment ?"

She purred and sat down, looking at the moon, Spitfire took me as afr as possible and began

"what do you ened to know ?"

"it's a little starnge but...you never told me, between Toothless and Windshear, who do you prefer for...you know ?"

"no, I do not, unless if you talk about S.E.X !"

"yew ! I don't need to imagine that !"

"Toothless never wanted to do it and ,between you and me, he is a little rought when you start a discussion on that !"

"really ?"

"yeah, maybe because I told him I was the first one to...well !"

"yeah, yeah, I see, you don't tell me you already do that with Windshear, she's a dragoness too ?"

"we know that...but she' so soft and cuddly with me, I simply can't resist...you wanted to know if it means something for you and Heather ?"

"yeah...duh ! if you felt in love with WIndshear, does it mean I will fall in love with Heather or not ?"

"I'm not so sure but...it could be, I never saw a Fireball Frenzy became frined with a human before us so..."

"okay...it's 50/50 ?"

"yes...sort of !"

"before I left you...you really do the "thing" with Windshear ?"

"yes...several time, her scales are cold as metal but her heart is as big as mine...and so warm !"

"okay...I'm out !"

"DINNER IS SERVED ! yelled Kira."

"dinner time !"

Dragons and rider take their meal and talked to each other, if Spitfire was right, Heather can feel the same thing as me...maybe our destiny is to falling in love with the other.

This thought haunt my mind from the dinner to bed time and of course, I only count three tents "let me guess Spit, Heather made it on purpose !" "no doubt, good night my friend !"

"where do you slept ?" "Windshear kept a place against her for me, Inferno and Northwind are also here so...no kiss, I promise !" "yeah yeah !" "by the way...thank you Amaury ?" "for what ?" "understanding my choice, in my clan, this thing is impossible !" "if you're happy with her...I'm happy too !" "thanks !" "you're welcome !" Spit left and the other riders came to the tents, yawning "hum...Heather, I think you forget one tent !" "what ? one, two, three and...oops !" "it's nothing, she can slept with one of us !" "not me, said Kira, I will take all the place !" "and I snore ! replied Arvid." "well...it's with me !" Heather smiled and follow me on the tent, we lied down, face to face and Heather said "goodnight !" "goodnight !" Before I felt asleep, I felt Heather's arms aginst me and her sweet breath against my neck...I think my first night here will not be so bad as it seems.


	3. Chapter 3

Tomorow morning, I was the last one to get out of my tent, even Heather left it before me...I don't know why I stayed for so long in there...anyway, I have an outpost to built. I found the other in the middle of nowhere in front of the ocean

"hello everyone !"

"you're finally awake ? said Kira."

"just shut up...where are we here ?"

"it's here the center of your futur outpost Amaury !"

"here ? why ?"

"let me explain, me and Dagur have saw all the island anbd it's the better area for an outpost, easily defendable in case of attack, so much space for the buildings and the arena, Arvid and Kira seems to be okay with that."

"did you have the plan for..."

"that's the surprise, Hiccup told me to say anything but I think your architects will arrived soon."

"my what ? I don't decide anything since I got here !"

"he said the truth, pursued Arvid, we just got here and...I thought it was OUR outpost, who is gonna built it !"

"US !"

When I heard a Night Fury approaching the island, I done a facepalm on me...that's just great, Hiccup gave me the possibility to rule an outpost and his team gonna built it for us

"Valka accept to rule Berk while I'm gone, good choice Heather, Dagur will arrive with his men and..."

"excuse chief but...I have one thing I need to understand,I asked."

"which one ?"

"which part of I, Arvid and Kira are on this outpost you don't understand, don't tell me you've already got the plan before I decided to volunteered on this task ?"

"first of all, I don't have plans but recruitement request, second, you need a bit of an assistance to build the outpost, the six of us are not too much for you and finally it's good for you to see this guys on their homeland and judge by yourself if they are good enought for you !"

"you're right...as always, give me that !" Hiccup gave me some paper and one name stopped me

"Gilan II from Auraluen ?"

"yes, it's a little far from here, the king itself offer this guy to the team !"

"I'll go check that and for the other ?"

"we have Griffin, Ash, Krex, Tyle and Parisa !"

"okay...I'll take Gilan and Tyle !"

Arvid took Ash and Griffin and Kira took Parisa and Krex, I called Spit and she arrived with Northwind and Inferno "take care of him for me Spit !" "I will Heather, no problem !" I took off and the other two foolow, then we take separate way.

After a long trip, I found the kingdom of Auraluen, an island with a huge forest circling the kingdom

"I hope I'm not ready to sneeze...there are trees everywhere !"

"calm down girl, it's gonna be fine !"

She landed at the main square and a good looking man came to see me

"you're the rider that chief Hiccup send me ?"

"yes, I'm here to met Gilan II please ?"

"he is in the forest with his dragon friend, but be careful, he is stealthy as a shadow, he can surprise anyone off guard !"

"I think I could survive that meeting...thank you your Highness !"

I took the direction of the forest but Spitfire was reluctant to folow me for the first time

"what the..."

"it's too dense for me, I'll be useless for you, I'm so sorry !"

"okay, stay here !"

Spitfire lied down and I'll went to the forest. After hours walking on this jungle, I've seen no one or heard anything, I sat on a tree stump for a little pause, I took a deep breath and I felt two blades on my neck

"who are you ? I surely don't know you ?"

"I'm Amaury, the Rider sent by chief Hiccup, he said you'll be ready to be part of a team of riders !"

I stayed calm, looking for a dragon, I finally saw a dragon whick look alike Toothless but with forest colors

"easy Sharpshot...what proof do you have you're the rider sent by Hiccup ?"

I took out slowly the paper and showed him

"it's his signature and sigil...I'm Gilan II, sorry for that rought arrival in Auraluen !"

"it's okay, and Sharpshot ?"

"it's a Forest Fury, I healed his wound when I found him and our bound began afterwards !"

"okay !"

"but what is the reason of this team ?"

"a rogue rider destroyed several village on the Archipelago with no particular reason, Berk is too far so..."

"okay...but where is your dragon ?"

"she stayed on town, the forest is too dense for her !"

"I follow you, I'm glad to be part of this team."

"great...how did you learn your stealth technics ?"

"here, I'm a royal ranger, it's part of our training !"

"okay, let's get the number two for today...Tyle !"

Gilan II folowed me and when we were back in the kingdom, he salute his king, mount Sharpshot and follow me.

When we were flying, Gilan looked out Spitfire and she saw him do that

"is there a problem Gilan ?"

"no, it's just...I never saw a dragon like her before!"

"it's a Fireball Frenzy ! I saved his brother in the arena of Dragonscale, my not so homeland after all !"

"why ?"

"I'm a part of the Defender of the Wings !"

"I'm recruited by one of the Mala's warrior ?"

"yeah...sort off !"

But a roar in front of us stopped the trip, I took out my spyglass and saw a Typhoomerang pursued by a strange dragon

"what in Thor's name is that ?"

"we have a problem ?"

"a dragon pursed a rider...wait a minute, it's two riders !"

"I'll go !"

"we all go there !"

We faced the duo and decided to land the four dragons and talk peacefully on an island below us. But when we arrived, the two riders were ready to start again

"I swear I'll burn the two of you if you don't calm down !"

Spitfire surprised everyone except me

"she...she could talk ?"

"yeah, can this thing wait, we have two riders to calm down !"

"I'm the one ready to talk, this brute does not want it !"

"you stole our fish !"

"ENOUGHT ! Or I swear to the gods I'll punch the two...take a deep breath and gave me your name !"

The two riders took a deep breath and they beagn to talk peacefully "I'm Tyle and Scorch is my dragon, a Typhoomerang, I love them !" "okay Tyle ? what about you ?"

"I'm Ryk Svensson from Warhammer, Razor is my dragon a Deadly Dawn !"

"why is she looking alike a Nightfury ? "

"because she is the opposite, she is deadly at dawn, not furious at night !"

"well...the good news for Tyle is I was sent by chief Hiccup to..."

"Hiccup ? cut me Ryk, the Hiccup from Berk ?"

"hum...yes, why ?" "I know him !"

"WHAT ? he never speak of you ?"

"it's a long story, he wants what ?"

"he build a dragonrider team and I'm the guy who ruled at the outpost !"

"in that case...Razor, could you take some fish, we have a new mission !"

"count me in also, I have nothing to do !"

"okay, welcome both to the team, I'm Amaury and this is Gilan II, now let's get back to the futur outpost."

I mount Spit but before I can took off, they asked me

"why did she could talk ?"

"because...well, I don't know, she got lucky !"

No way I'm going to tell them it's because it's the offsprings of Fafnir, I just want to go back to the outpost, with these guys.


	4. Chapter 4

Arvid's POV

I waited Amaury's and Kira's departure to fly my way, I must find Ash and Griffin, I don't know what they could do with us and what dragon they have but if we need them to stop this evil guy, I'll go everywhere. On my way, I found below me trader Johann on his ship, Northwind took me to him when an horrible smell came in the air

"oh no, not one of them again !"

"not what Johann ?"

"master Arvid, it's a..."

"TSUNAMI STOP !"

when I heard that, I turned my head and saw a guy on a ship

"I told you not to attack anyone here !"

just great, he has a Scauldron, he need to stay on the water to live, just the dragon we need but it's not a Scauldron who emerged from the sea

"What in Thor's name is that dragon ?"

"a Submarriper my dear friend !"

"woaw, I never see a dragon this huge !"

"there my friend, calm down !"

Northwind was not happy with this monster close to us, I comfort him and the guy approached us

"I'm so sorry sir, I hope my dragon didn't break anything !"

"no, he just scares me !"

"and you are sir ?"

"Arvid, this is my dragon Northwind, chief Hiccup of Berk send me to found some riders !"

"and for what ?"

"be part of a team of riders and take down an evil one who destroyed some village !"

"I'm okay to join...if you think my little Tsunami don't risk to bother anyone here ?"

"no, we can need some defense against enemy ships and he could help, you are ?"

"beg your pardon, I'm Griffin !"

"okay Griffin...I have a question, how can you ride a dragon who need to stay on water and food to survive ?"

"he can swim on the surface and I rode him, he is a really nice guy !"

"I think my friend will be curious about that, the last time he saw one, he saved his friends life."

"what are we going to do now ?"

"do you know a rider named Ash ?"

"no...but we can found him, the Submarriper is a good tracker !"

"ok, let's go !"

We saluted Johann and we went back to my mission, found the riders.

After a long trip, we stopped on an island to rest a little, just the one we need, no village and no wild dragons

"you have a Snow Raith ?"

"yes, I healed his wound when I found him, and for you and Tsunami ?"

"I saved him from hunters, they just captured him so I cut their nets and Tsunami gots his revenge alone, after that he came to me and we became friends !"

"great !"

"I know right ?"

I was almost ready to sleep a little but a familiar sound wake me up before I could close my eyes

"is that what I think it is ?"

this sound is the same when Toothless fly, it can not be, an other Night Fury out there...it's not good for us

"we must take a good shelter !"

the sound were closer and closer and finally, a Night Fury crashed on the beach, not far from us, roaring painfully

"we need to help him ! said Griffin."

"but how ? we don't know what kind of thing hits him ?"

He approached the Fury and I saw an arrow on his tail, I took her off and looked at the pointy head, some kind of green solution were on it

"dragon roots arrow !"

"hunters are here, Tsunami can help us ?"

"yes but why ? he had a saddle, if his rider is on his ship, he could die with the hunters ?"

"I've done much more with Amaury and the team, I'm not affraid of an hunter ship, get him ready to make a whirlpool vortex to sink this boat !"

"okay sir !"

"and please, call me Arvid !"

"alright !"

I took off with Northwind and went out to found this boat, it was not so far from us, two hunters were grabbing a young man and the others controlled the weapon

"do you see them Northwind ?"

"mruuu !"

"okay...let's see if I can free this guy before our aquatic friend sunk this ship !"

Nortwind passed below the deck without noticing and I jumped on the ladder at the side of the boat, Northwind leave the area and I jumped on deck

"INTRUDER !"

"what ? impossible ?"

the hostage knocked his guard off and saw me

"we need to go from this ship !"

"where is my dragon, I can't leave without him !"

"trust me, he is safe !"

We ran on the deck and dived on water before they could grab us, Northwind made a appearance to take us before the whirpool vortex from the Submaripper sunk the ship.

After that, we landed on the island and I gave to the Night Fury the antidots from teh dragon roots arrow, after a time, he came back to normal

"you saved me and my dragon, how can we thank you for that !"

"Chief Hiccup built a team and we need dragonriders !"

"count on us, I'm Ash and this is Glazer, my Night Fury!"

"mruuu !"

"glad to meet you two, my mission for today is complete, we can go home, to our outpost !"

"we follow you sir..."

"I'm Arvid, this is my Snow Raith Northwind !"

"where is this outpost ?"

"not far from Berserker Island, can we go now ? the others must wait us !"

"okay !"

Me and Ash took off and Griffin followed us on the back of his Submarriper.


	5. Chapter 5

Kira'sPOV

I fly after my brother's departure, I took Parisa and Krex from the list, I'm wondering what kind of dragon they could have these two. I just have no idea of where they can be. After hours of flying, Inferno turned towards an island and got down

"easy girl, what are you doing this !"

Then I heard a fiesta and a well known roaring for my ears

"a Deadly Nadder ?"

When we got close enought to this islands, I saw a town and the people seems to celebrate one big thing and I saw a young girl side by side with a Deadly Nadder, she seems to be ready to go on a quest if I understand what the people were screaming, Inferno landed and I decided to go check that by myself. When I arrived in town, I heard the chief talk to her

"take good care of you !"

"relax dad, I'm not alone on this one and it's an offer of chief Hiccup himself !"

Okay, I know what quest she gonna do now, I called Inferno and decided to appear on her way

"hi everyone, I'm Kira, Chief Hiccup send me to recruit the riders !"

"really, I was ready to go to Berk !"

"he also decided to build an outpost for us so no need to go to Berk !"

"so...I can go with you ?"

"yes...Parisa, am I right ?"

"yes, Parisa is my name, this his Firebreath, my Deadly Nadder !"

"hello buddy ! if you're ready to go..."

"just one more thing and I follow you !"

She said goodbyes to her chief and then we took off of this island.

A little far away from ther, we landed to take some rest and let the dragons met one another, I was with Parisa on the beach, our dragons were behind us

"how do you know chief Hiccup and his team of rider ?"

"my lost brother is in it, Amaury !"

"you're the sister of the Terror of the Sky ?"

"yes, it's his nickname !"

"all dragon hunters feared him and his dragon, is it true he is capable of miracle ?"

"calm down, you can ask everything you had in mine with him when we go back, for now, I have an other rider to find !"

"which one ? maybe I know him ? I'm an adventurer, I met lot of people !"

"Krex !"

"never heard of him !"

"okay, so...I'm from the Defender of the Wings, like my brother !"

"you're one of Mala's warrior, you're the best !"

"thanks, what about you ? how can you bond with Firebreath ?"

"I know him since the day he was born, a Nadder left his nest without him, so I'll take care of it and I got my dragon, do you know the egg explode ?"

"they explode ? for real ?"

"yes, I almost break all my bones when he was born but he was so cute, now, we like brothers and sisters, what about yours ?"

"Inferno ? his mother and pack leader killed my first dragon, Spitfire had a fight with her and won, as a reward , I got Inferno, a Drake !"

"I'm so sorry, I..."

"don't apologize, the past stay in the past...I'm glad to see one girl is on the team !"

"you were the only one ?"

"on three...yes !"

I was laughting but Parisa saw something on the horizon

"is that smoke ?"

"yes, a lot of them, sign of Singetails, believe me !"

"can we go check that ?"

"if you want but I hope there is only one of them !"

We called our dragon and took off to see this island up close.

When we arrived, we saw a Singetail down on the ground, surrounded by Changewings, with the Singetail, a guy with a sword

"for Thor's sake !"

"Firebreath, spineshot !"

Parisa caught the attention of the Changewing and Inferno shot them, they fled and we landed

"are you okay ?"

"me yes, not my dragon, he's got hit by on this Changewing, he is hurt on his left front paw !"

"let me see, could you calm him down, I'm a friend !"

"I'm Krex by the way, if you help him, I owe you my life !"

I looked closely to the wound and took out my medicine bag

"I know only one thing to calm that type of wound !"

I took a green paste out of the bag and put it on the wound, the dragon purred and let me do it

"what is that ?"

"I found one time that some medicinal plant for us human, smashed on this paste can also heal some wound for dragon, it calm the burning feeling and little by little, heal the paw."

I put a band on it and attached that

"how do you feel buddy ?"

He purred and licked my face, happy as a hatchling

"how can I thank you for that ?"

"join us on our team of rider man, we could need some help !"

"okay, count me and Tic Tac on it !"

"Tic Tac ?"

"yes, it's the noise he made when we met !"

"okay, let's go to the outpost to see the others !"

We took off and I led the troup to the outpost, I'm wondering waht kind of rider my brother and his friend have found out there.


	6. Chapter 6

After a long trip, I arrived at my outpost island, Arvid and Kira were here with their recruits

"there's the boss !"

"eyh guys, you're the boss you two too !"

"and those are the recruits you found ?"

"yes, Gilan II, Tyle and Ryk Svensson !"

"hello guys, said the three riders."

"did you say Ryk Svensson ?"

Hiccup came to see me and when he saw Ryk, he seems...weird

"you were gone for too long, what happen ?"

"I had business to take care of, I learnt you defeated Drago once and for all !"

"yes, with all the help we got in Berk !"

"that's a good news, this guy said you need a team to help the Archipelago !"

"this guy ?"

Ryk turned around and faced me

"are you talking to me ?"

"me, Arvid and my sister deserves respect from you, we were here to defeat Drago not you !"

"so what ? I was here to defeat worse than him !"

A thunder type of sound cut our dialog, something make them but what ? when we looke up to the sky, we saw a dragon, known by some of us

"SKRILL !"

Immediately, we got all in cover, last time we met a Skrill, Toothless and him nearly killed each other multiple time but we heard something from him

"calm down Thunder Clap !"

"there is a rider on this dragon ? no way !"

"Hiccup, take the others to safety, I..."

"enought of this bullshit !"

Spitfire without an order from me, decided to shoot the Skrill, this one shoot back and lightning with explosives fireball made a strange mix. They created a big shockwave, like the Fury and the Skrill but this one burnt all thing on ground

"what the...Spit, don't shoot, you're burning the place down !" I mount her and took off to see this guy up close

"eyh, who are you ?"

"I'm Santorian, rider of Thunder Clap, my Skrill, we heard chief Hiccup built a team, can we join ?"

"yes, but next time, just land on ground we thought the Skrill was Wild and ready to attack !"

"sorry !"

"how can you train one of them ?"

"with some time and fish !"

"okay ! welcome to the team Santorian !"

"thanks but where is the outpost ?"

"not built !"

"okay, I came here too soon or..."

"no, we just don't expect the riders to come here...how do you know my chief is recruiting some riders ?"

"trader Johann told the news where he stop by, chief Hiccup ask him to do that !"

"okay, excuse me for a moment, I need to talk to him !"

I let Santorain with Arvid and Kira then I went to see Hiccup, he was with the others to talk about the outpost in the command tent

"Amaury, glad to see you !"

"don't speak too fast my friend, is it true you asked Johann to tell the news about the team ?"

"yes, so what, we need riders as quickly as possible !"

"and you have a number or I get an other surprise ?"

"35 maybe 36, I lost a name !"

"36 ! ARE YOU CRAZY ?"

"WOW ! do I have to remember I'm your chief Amaury ?"

"I also got a queen Hiccup, so, what's the plan, they all come here and I'm here with the others to greet them ?"

"yes !"

"just great, I suppose you have the perfect speech to them ? you want to trade our place...it's possible you know ?"

"why ? you are here for that and you're a good leader !"

My anger took place after my joy and I put my foot down

"THAT'S ENOUGHT ! you let me go ther with Arvid and Kira to lead this team and YOU and YOUR team took the control, not little by little but totally in less than a day, do you ever trust me or should I go now and let you took the leadership !"

"wow ! calm down, we're not here to take the control Amaury !"

"yeah..."we came here to help, I decided to spread the news about the team, I draw the outpost's plan..." if I remember correctly, for the Edge, you all decided TOGETHER what should it be, I just want you to hear that, it's OUR outpost, not yours !" "chief, let him explain, I think he hides something behind that !"

"okay Astrid, what's the matter ?"

"thanks Atsrid...chief, it's the first time you gave your trust to someone OUT of the Berkian team and with all that stuff, I thought I never had this trust !"

"someone out of the Berkian team ? you're a Berkian now !"

"I'm a Defender of the Wing before a Berkian, I was born in Mala's Island, Berk is just my adoptiv island...I just need to prove to all of you, I can do as better as you !"

"is that so ?"

"yes chief !"

I put my head down, I feared for an instance hiccup gave this team to someone else but it's from his team, I got more and more surprised

"he's right chief ?"

"Fishlegs ?"

"yes, he is the first one who where not from Berk to stay with us and save us from danger multiple time, we are the guest of the team leader !"

"I don't believe I will say that but...Fishface is right !"

"Snotlout ? you defend him ? react Astrid and Heather, as surprised as me."

"he's a good guy and I'm not willing to work so..."

"he's always trust on us when our team don't, cut the twins, we're gonna help him and obey him, with or without chief permission."

"if you need any help, count on me, answered Astrid, I'm glad to help you, leader !"

"thank you all !"

Dagur and Heather joined them and Hiccul finally gave up

"okay, what have we have to do here ? asked Hiccup."

"glad to hear that, give me your plan ?"

When I saw all the island covered in individual huts, I already said no

"why ?"

"are you joking ? 36 vikings on individual huts, maybe more, it's no use, that's what I think !"

I used his map and point some point

"here, we can built the dorm for guys and here the girl ones, I want to avoid some dispute at night and get them some privacy, on the middle, the armory with all the weapon and saddles, here, not far from the cliff, the stables, only the way out, the dragons will be in the island !"

"in ?"

"yes, it's huge enought to dig in it and give them some place to sleep, we also need some watchtowers, a building for communication and an arena for training !"

"got it, and for you, Arvid and Kira ?"

"with the rest of the team, Spitfire, Norhtwind and Inferno will slept with the dragons !"

"you thought about everything ?"

"yes Hiccup !"

I'll add one other thing but an other roaring cut us all, I'll went out of the command tent and saw a Triple Stryke not far from us

"is it the island of chief Hiccup's team ?"

"yes, you are ?"

"Haldora, this is Triple Sting, my Triple Stryke, could we joined the team sire ?"

"yes, I'm Amaury, the co-leader, you can join the others some will arrived soon !"

Glad to see a Triple Stryke, after Sleuther, I never had a chance to saw an other one, he seems nice

"alright gang ! we have an outpost to build !"

All the team members, from Berk or mine, took some tools and decided to build the outpost, only on my command.


	7. Chapter 7

After days of hard works, some of the buildings for the outpost are done, the dorm, the armory and the arena...well, sort of, Snotlout and the twins did more damage than construction there, I was in my tent to saw that when Hiccup arrived

"so...how far are we done to built the outpost ?"

"nearly done Hiccup, if only those three dummmies can stop..."

Then, I heard a explosion and I already knew who are the one who did that

"for the love of Thor !"

"calm down, I think I got the solution, I'll take care of them and..."

"HUNTERS SHIPS ! said Kira when she entered the tent"

"that's just great !"

"I called my team !"

"I don't know if the recruits are ready to fight that, how many of them do you see Kira ?"

"four big ships and a lot of small ones, the sigil on their sails is unknown !"

"not from Drago or the Grimborns ?"

"no, it's a dragon impaled by a spear, red in color, a blood red !"

"I think the village who were attacked by our rogue rider saw this sigil, a dragon rider working with the hunters, it make no sense !"

"every enemy we faced never made any sense, he will be not the first to do the contrary !"

I got out of the tent followed by Hiccup and Kira and all riders were ready

"Dagur, how far are we for the dorm for dragon ?"

"we can't dig any further, the rock are too strong !"

"shit, okay, I'll check that later !"

For now, we have to deal with these ships, but Spit came with Razor and Thunder Clap

"I just have a crazy idea, me, Razor and Thundy will combine our breath !"

"you will do WHAT, you almost destroyed the place before and you shot the lightning from the Skrill !"

"trust me on this !"

"we have no choice but don't sunk them, they maybe got prisonners !"

"got it !"

"take some cover, Spit tried a thing !"

Razor shoot first then, Spit and Thunder Clap shoot above the sort of blue wave, an other big explosion in the air but Razor's shoot tranfort all the flame from the explosion to the boats

"I don't believe it, it works !"

"CHARGE !"

Kira lead the attack, I followed her and the rest of the riders followed me, the boats were burning and the sails were ashes

"okay gang, I take the front, Arvid, go right, Kira, go left, destroyed the little ships and capture the big ones."

I was with Gilan II, Tyle and Ryk Svensson, Arvid was with Griffin, Ash and Santorain and Kira got Haldora, Krex and Parisa but when we got to the big ships, several explosion inside them stopped us

"WOW ! what in Thor's name is that ?"

An electric bolt burst the deck of the first boat, the second was nearly cut in two by a gigantic scaly ball...a Catastropic Quaken, the third one was burning by some sort of blue fire and a gigantic wing dragon emerged and the last one...also electric bolt

"I think the prisonners took off on their own !"

But it's not over yet, they all attacked the ships

"cover them, blast evrything on sight...NO KILLING !"

After some fire, electric and smashing blast, the boat left the area and the four riders came to our outpost.

After they all landed safely and before the H-team could took off, the new rider came to see us

"is it the outpost from chief Hiccup's new team ?"

"yes, your leaders are Amaury, Arvid and Kira !"

When the chief pointed the three of us, I understood one thing, he let me the command of the outpost, he trust me, my sister and my friend, I felt so proud for that

"yes, it's us, cut Kira, so who are you guys ?"

"I'm Calder, said the first rider, I rode Thunderdrop my Shockjaw."

"I'm Jaken, RockinRoll is my Catastrophic Quaken."

"I'm Mia and my dragon is a Skrill called Sparks."

"I'm Ingrid Skytouch from the Lost tribe, I rode Streak my Silver Phantom, I'm the best rider in my homeland and help you on your mission !"

"okay...thank you all for coming and welcome to the team !"

Ingrid Skytouch remind me a little Heather, I don't know why ? I showed them the outpost and told them we will pursued the works on it tommorow, they need some rest and I need some times to know how many we are now !


	8. Chapter 8

I began to think it's maybe too much, 36 man, 36 ! Hiccup's going mad that the truth, anyway, it's a little too late to get worried about that, the team is barely made and they're seems good

"Amaury, are you here ?"

"yes sis, what is it ?"

"Mala send me an airmail, she got a rider for us !"

"don't tell me it's one of her warrior ?"

"no, she got lost and landed here, we can go together to see her ?"

"okay, Hiccup and the gang are still here ?"

"yes chief !"

"don't mock me Kira, you're a chief too, where is Arvid ?"

"don't know, I have not see him today...for now !"

"okay...we need to look at the team also, we can't leave all the outpost, if you saw someone who can make a good partner, told me and I can add him or her on you team !"

"really ? three team ?"

"yeah, it's twelve per crew chief !"

"oh...okay, I will tell that to Arvid !"

"tell me what ?"

Arvid just came to us, smiling

"why do you smile man ?"

"I was on patrol with Astrid, she said I'm awesome now !"

"really ? Astrid said that ?"

"yes, we destroyed an hunter ship only me and her, she also said your training was the best for me !"

"yeah...it's her ! okay, me and Kira have a rider to picked up at Mala's Island, you can lead the outpost alone for a moment ?"

"yeah...Hiccup and the gang are still here right ?"

"yes bud, take care of Watchtower Island !"

"it's the island name, it sucks !"

"you have a better idea maybe Arvid ?"

"calm down you two, we talked about that later !"

Kira pulled me towards her and we mount our dragon, ready to go to the Defender of the Wing.

After a long trip, we arrived in Mala's island, the queen and Throk himself were here to hosted us

"hello Amaury and Kira, you recieved my message !"

"yes my queen, answered Kira."

"good, how is the building of the outpost and the making of the team ?"

"the outpost is almost done and the team...well, we have 15 riders, us counting on it !"

"good Amaury ! you are the leader of a new team !"

"yes, with my sister and my friend Arvid my queen, what about you ?"

"this rider leave us alone for now, Throk trained all the warriors day after day to be ready to fight him !"

"okay !" "what about this rider you found ?"

"Saphire...she got lost searching your outpost, I told her to wait here for your arrival !"

"cool, and for the dragon ?"

"it's a species I didn't know Kira !"

"that's just great...let we see that !"

Mala told to one of her warrior to picked Saphire up, I sighed, followed by Kira and a little time after he left, he came back with a young woman and a big dragon

"he is a size of a Stormcutter this thing !"

"yes, and white as snow !"

"are you the rider from chief Hiccup's team ?"

"yes Saphire, I'm Amaury and this is my sister Kira !"

"hello Saphire, nice to meet you !"

"Me and Snowflakes are glad to be on this team !"

"beg your pardon Saphire but...what kind of dragon is Snowflakes ?"

"it's a Deadly Master, a white one, he is more powerful than a Snow Raith !"

"a futur buddy for Nortwind and Arvid !"

"okay Saphire, let's go to the outpost !"

we saluted Mala and Throk, after we thank them to keep Saphire safe for us and we left the island.

At night, on the outpost, the edge 2. or any name who could give a good name to this place, I took the first guard with Astrid and Heather, don't knwo why this two choose to be with me and I don't care, they were near the dorm and me was in front of the sea but I saw two strange things in the sky, RockinRoll just began to dig the entry of dragon's dorm so Spit was near me

"I think it's two dragons flying here !"

"just great, they come at night now, let's go !"

"we could call the girls, we could need some back up...just in case." "you...you want back up...okay, what's your problem miss !" "me ? no problem, just want to..."

"go fetch them, I'll wait here !"

"too late !"

The dragons were too close from the outpost and the girls came

"what is it ?"

"two dragon, some kind of Flightmare and a...not a cousin of the Fury again ?"

"do you see saddle or riders on them ?"

"yes Heather, if they come at night now ?"

"Stromfly, light the ground !"

Stormfly follow Astrid's order and create a beautiful land zone, the two dragons landed on it and we saw two rider

"we're not late to join the team ?"

"nope, how can you know the exact place of the outpost ?"

"we can recognize an outpost for dragonrider and one for dragon hunters !"

"right...welcome..."

"apologize sir, I'm Lloyd, this is Scarefreeze, my Skystreaker !"

"and I'm Harpcord, Midnight is my Altra Fury, my dragon !"

"okay Lloyd and Harpcord, I'm Amaury, one of the three leaders, this is Astrid Hofferson and Heather, from chief Hiccup's team !"

"hi ! said the two warrior."

"glad to be here !"

"great, you can go to sleep now, you seems tired !"

"we fly long enought !"

"the dorm for boys is here and for the girl, he is here !"

The two dismount their dragon and went on the dorm for sleeping, the dragons slept on the ground with the others

"that's a lot of riders !"

"yes !"

Astrid left and I felt a hand on my left shoulder

"do you need anything ?"

"just a little time to rest Heather !"

"can I stay with you a little, we have not some time passed together alone !"

"okay...but you now you slept temporary with the girls right ?"

"I know, I miss the time we slept together, I was alone for too long !"

"I understand, you can stay here, with me."

"thank you !"

Heather stay at my side for the rest of my watch, we talked about our last adventure and the new one who waited us

"do you think the others are really aware about the two of us ?"

"maybe...who cares ?"

"yes...you're right !"

She put her head against mine and I felt her arm around me

"I will be here for you and the team, you know that ?"

"yes Heather, you'll never left me behind, like Astrid with Hiccup !"

"yeah...do you know Snotlout gave them a nickname ?"

"really ?"

"Hiccstrid !"

"no...ha ha ha, so funny, why did he call them like that ?"

"it's during the battle against the Shell Fire, he caught them when they talked about their relationship !"

"not bad from him, I hope he will not do that for us !"

"it's too complicated for him."

We laughed out loud and satyed together all night long, we were sleeping on the command tent.

Tomorrow morning, a strange smell invade the outpost, almost like a smell I know, chocolate, this sweety thing is the only one I regret from Dragonscale, I woke up, followed by Heather

"what is that smell ?"

"chocolate, its so good, follow me !"

I followed the track and where the smell were strong enought, Heather said

"wait ! Hiccup told me something about this smell, a dragon can produce it to lure its...WATCH OUT !"

I jumped back and I saw four dragon heads in front of me

"what in Thor's name is that thing ?"

"TEXPIN , I told you not to lure human !"

"it's your dragon ?"

"yes, I'm Noir, Sorry for bothering you, he didn't harm you ?"

"no, thanks Thor for that !"

"it's a Snaptrapper, asked Heather."

"yes miss, I was on my way to joined a team of rider but I got lost."

"not really, you are on the outpost of this team, welcome Noir."

"really ?"

"thank you !"

Noir and Texpin left the area and I looked out Heather in the eye

"thank you for saving me !"

"no problem man, I owe you one time, we're even !"

"what about a drink at my surprise ?"

"don't tell me you built a tavern here ?"

"okay, I don't tell you."

Heather laught and follow me to the "angry dragon" for a drink.

Unknown's POV

I just learnt some of my ships were attacked by a gang of yound adults on dragon, I hate those, always messing with evil plan, first, I used the Grimborns and this two dummies were unable to eliminate them, second, Drago Bludvist, this one had two chances to destroy them completely, result, he is the one to fall...it's my turn to make them suffer, make them all pay for what they did, I will destroy them, after that, their allies and finally, the place where all this damn thing began, Berk...is it seriously the name of their village, such looser, but to kill them all, I need my team...my dragonrider team, I have mine on Dragonscale, injured by a purple one, he healed him alone but was seriously interested by my offer, found this dragon and made him pay for what he did to him, for mine, he is called Warpath, my choice and I'm Ivan the Destroyer, this time, the dragonriders will fall, with theirs friends and hometown on a bloody rain.


	9. Chapter 9

Four weeks after the creation of this outpost and this team and the building were finally done for good, Hiccup and his gang were going to Berk for an emergency, Me, Arvid and Kira will be the only leader for this team. I was awake with Spit, infront of the dorms

"do we have to...you know...wake them up ?"

"nah...I want to wait my two partners before that and..."

"whoops, I forgot one thing, Hiccup gave you the list of rider on your command tent before he left."

"just great, 36 name on it, 36 dragons for one rider...it's like I used a balista to capture a yak."

"you already do that with the twin !"

"it was the twin...you can hunt without extraordinary weapon to do that !"

It was just dawn outside, I almost can't sleep after the moment I lived with Heather before she left with her brother to Berseker Island for Thor knows why,I missed her so much

"why so serious ? Astrid and Hiccup are not here, you can't barely see someone kiss an other !"

"it's not that, it's...too complicated, even for you !"

"even for me ? I almost beat the evil Bewilderbeast alone !"

"yeah...Toothless did it all by himself, you were at my side when he came back to normal !"

But a terror mail cut us during our dialogue, I grabbed the little dragon and took the message

"what is it ?"

"a small team of rider are stopped by a Catastrophic Quaken, they need help !"

The terrible Terror seems tired, I took him to my tent and gave him some fish and a cozy place to rest "

"we need a team ! a good one !"

"yeah...but we have not saw them on battle, how can you choose your team for this !"

"time to wake them up girl, I told them the case and I will take the volunteer !"

Spitire roared at loud as possible, the riders and the dragons were totally awake and I know what you feel when a Thunderdrum roared at you...I think

"they are awake chief !"

"WHAT ?"

"I SAID THEY ARE AWAKE !"

"THANK YOU ! NEXT TIME YOU'LL DO THAT...WARN ME !"

"OKAY !"

After a long pause, I could hear like before and I began my first speech as a leader

"we received a terror mail from a small team of riders, they have somme difficulties with a Catastrophic Quaken, I need some volunteer to helped them !"

"I'll go chief, said Jaken, I'm the expert of Catstrophic Quaken, you will need my help !"

"good, anyone else !"

"I follow, continued Gilan II, me and Shaprshot were glad to help."

"good !"

Calder and Ingrid were the next one, we were five ready to go

"a last one ?"

No one moved so I told Arvid and Kira to trained them and taught them some advice during a fight when me and the other are gone.

After a long fly in diamond formation, we were closed to the island but before we can land on it, a huge shockwave crashed us all in the island, we were separated, I crashed on the beach, almost safely for both of us, Gilan were close to me with Sharpshot

"what in Thor's name was that ?"

"the attack of this dragon !"

Only Jaken were still on flight with RockinRoll, the rest of us were on the ground

"what do we do now chief ?"

"we found the others and we tame this beast !"

"right !"

Then I saw Gilan looked his Forest Fury right in the eyes for a long moment, Spit and I looked each other, what they're trying to do one another

"Gilan, can we go now ?"

"yes, sorry, I need to know if Sharpshot was okay !"

"how can you do that ? asked Spitfire."

"as a ranger I have some sort of telepatic connection with him, we know when one of us had a problem like that !"

"wow, Hiccup will be mad as Hel if he learnt that !"

"thank you !"

We took the path in front of us and decided to found our partners back.

After a long walk, we found Calder stuck on tree branch and Ingrid on ground not far from her dragon

"where is Thunderdrop ?"

"I think he is on water, could you get me down please ?"

"Gilan ?"

"okay chief !"

"wait...what is he gonna up to ?"

"get you down, I warn you, the ground is tought !"

Gilan took his longbow and an arrow, he shot on the vines and Calder fell down, Spit climbed the tree to got the arrow back

"aow !"

"are you okay ?"

"yes Ingrid thanks !"

"your dragoness look crazy ?"

"yep, she just want to give your arrow back !"

When she got it, she joined us and gave it to Gilan

"thanks Spitfire !"

"you're welcome !"

"are you okay Calder ?"

"yeah...I will found my dragon now, I joined you all later !"

"where's Jaken ?"

A second shockwave were felt and we all fall down on the ground and a third one were close enought to the second

"he is on target, we have to help him !"

"aye aye chief !"

They followed me and when we went out of this forest we saw three Skrill, two Triple Stryke and two Catastrophic Quaken ready to fight...but the same numbers of rider

"STOP !"

Spitfire, as an alpha female Fireball Frenzy, took control of the dragon and made them sat down

"thank you Spit ! "

"what's goin' on here ?"

This loud voice seems familiar to me...oh no, when I saw aguy with long blond hair and almost the look of Tuffnut, I felt a cold shiver down my spine...Gruffnut Thorston, I thought the twins take care of him after the fiasco on the edge

"I know it was all you Gruffnut ?"

"Amaury ? what an amazing surprise !"

"shut up can anyone explain me this !"

"yes sir, said Jaken, I found the team in distress and this...lunatic attacked us, it was his Catstrophic Quaken who made you crashed !"

"Since when you have a dragon Gruffnut ?"

"when my cousin got me on this island, I befriend this beast and I want to join a team of rider to prove my courage !"

"oh Loki no !"

"oh yes, I got Hiccup's message, I thought if I can beat some riders, I'll prove you..."

"...were the last choice I could have in mind, what about the other ?"

"the same as him, they got the news and wanted to go to our outpost but...you know !"

"COMMING THROUGHT !"

Calder came out on Thunderdrop's back and he shot his electric bolt on the dragons, Spitfire lost control and the fight started again

"oh my Thor !"

Calder landed and Spitfire decided to end that with her way to deal with that, when she looked on the Skrill, I know what she wanted to do

"oh no...TAKE COVER NOW !"

All the riders fled on the forest, Spit shot her fireball on the three electric bolts of the Skrill, A big explosion cut the fight down and all the dragon were exhausted

"you can come now, the fight is finished !"

We came back to this big hole who was earlier a glade, it's now a big burning hole but when I saw all the dragon tired, i decided we will camp here for the night.

At night, I started the fire to cook our dinner and saw my team discussed with the new faces

"it seems pretty good !"

"are you okay Spit ?"

"a little tired but I'm okay !"

"good, we will sleep together if you don't mind !"

"absolutely not !"

"but don't steal my food !"

"no need to do that, I've just return from fishing !"

I just put the meat on the fire when Jaken arrived with the new rider

"let me introudce our new friend, Phin, Blayd and Commander Venom are the Skrill's rider, Sparky, Spark and Thunderbolt."

"nice to meet you sir !"

"same pleasure, for the Triple Stryke Jaken ?"

"Sharpshooter is Ezra's dragon and Steel Bite is Blue Steel's one !"

"welcome to the team you two !"

"thank you sir !" the five riders salute me like if I was a chief of something, I'm just a crew leader but Jaken kept the worst at the end, Gruffnut "of all the nuts in this Archipelago, I only got you ?"

"yes...I promise, my past life is finished, I learnt my mistake and I will not do the same !"

"you have no choice Gruffnut or Spitfire will burn your arse down, got it !"

"yes, me and Earthquake got that !"

He immediately left and Jaken offer him to watch the duo, Gilan II joined him. I was ready to eat and get some rest when Ingrid and her dragon stop by, I don't know what she wanted from me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ingrid sat down and sighed, then her look had some difficulties to hide her surprise

"I think you want an explanation about my outfit no ?"

"I...hum..."

"it's okay, my father was the warden of the Great Protector in Mala's Island !"

"no way ! you're one of Mala's warrior, you're the best !"

"technically, I'm not...I was trained by hunters who kidnapted me and took to Dragonscale, Kira was, after that, Astrid trained me !"

"lucky guy, I learnt Astrid is the best warrior of Berk !"

"tell her that and she don't cut your head off, what about the Lost Tribe, I never heard of them before."

"we live far from the Archipelago so...no one here evre heard of us !"

"that's what you're the Lost Tribe !" "exactly, you seems to know this Gruffnut guy ? do you met him before ?"

"he his the twins cousin, he nearly sold Barf and Belch and killed Tuff, and that's not all of his terrible plan ! I think the Gods sent me my Snotlout !"

"I never saw a dragon like yours !"

"the Fireball Frenzy lived in the Great Beyond, not far from Dragonscale, I saved her little brother and when we met on Berk after her banishment, I offer her to saty with me, our bond was made that day, and yours ?"

"the Silver Phantom...Streak was attacked by wild Typhoomerang when I met him, I made the go away and Streak grant me for that, since that day, we never had a day without the other !"

"great, I hope you two will be fine on the team, we need some good help to take this bad rider down !"

Our conversation attracted the others, even Gruffnut and we were finally done when it was time to sleep.

But when we returned on the outpost next morning, I was a bit astonished to see Cloudjumper waiting for us

"what is that dragon over there ?"

"a Stormcutter...it's no good at all !"

I landed on the ground and dismount, ready to go to the command tent

"take some time to rest if you want but I think we will returned on field."

I ran in front of CLoudjumper and when he saw me with Spitfire, he roared

"hi Jumpy !"

"Spit, it's no time for that !"

"Amaury, thanks Thor you're back, Valka, Arvid and me waited your return !"

"what's the matter ?"

"come on in, Valka will tell us !"

I saluted Cloudjumper, Spit stayed with him and I entered the command tent. When I came in, I welcomed Valka and her look was worried, something had happen to Hiccup

"sit down Amaury, I will tell you the story to you and your friend and sister !"

I choose a chair and sat down, Valka took a deep breath and began

"I called Hiccup and his friends back because a man named Sven Svenson need help, a wild titan class dragon disturbed the inhabitants of his island, yesterday night, I received an airmail from Hiccup who said he and his friends will be back at dawn next morning but...he never returned !"

"the chief and his friends are missing ? asked Arvid."

"yes, unfortunately !"

"how much riders were on this mission Valka, asked Kira."

"Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, Eret, Dagur and Heather."

"Dagur and Heather were on Berserker Island ?"

"Hiccup wanted to add them on his team for that, I fear bad things happen to them, this Sven Svenson seems weird from me !"

"okay, time for our first mission gang, Valka, you're with us ?" "of course, I already told to Gobber to be the acting chief while I'm gone !"

"great, now we have to told the news to the team."

We went out and Kira called all the member outside

"gang, if I called you, it's because chief Hiccup and his gang are maybe held hostages by a strange guy, Sven Svenson on...what is the name of the island ?"

"Dragonborn Island ! answered Valka."

"on Dragonborn Island, we need you for this mission, but we need you all !"

"why ?"

"because it's my chief, my friends and the guy who let us build this, without him, the mission is cancelled, take this for your first real mission on the field, so we made three team, the Alpha unit lead by me, the Delta unit, lead by Kira and the Bravo Unit, lead by Arvid, Valka, you're on this one, each unit has hi mission, if we made a real success, Hiccup and the gang will be free before the sun goes down."

"AYE AYE CHIEF !"

"good, now let's go !"

All the riders took off for this mission, i hope I will not finish like a suicide squad !

yesterday night (between Amaury's departure and Valka arrival at the outpost)

Hiccup's POV

We were at Dragonborn Island for a dragon problem, a very nice guy, Sven Svenson told us a Titan class dragon disturbed all inhabitant but me and the gang search on and out of this island and we saw nothing, when it was diner time, we were all so tired, I didn't take any cautions about the food, when I saw Fishlegs felt on the ground, I immediately think of a trap, but it was too late, one by one, they all fall down, me the last one with Toothless...why did I trust this guy ? When I woke up, I was caught, arms and legs on chains, far from our dragons

"well well well ! the chief and his friends are my prisoners...what a pity ?"

"release us now or what..." "puh-lease, you are the only riders known on the Archipelago !"

"from what Archipelago do you come from ? we're not complete at all !"

"oh yes you are !"

Astrid ? what is your...oh...the new team, I hope they're ready to attack this lunatic

"eyh Sven ? I'm Dagur the Deranged, great friend of the Terror of the Sky, do you know them ?"

"yes...and I'm not affraid of them !"

"you should be, some says they sunk an entire island because a guy made the rider angry, you, you have the idea to capture all his friend and you were ready to do anything against us, right ?"

"yeah..."

Dagur is trying to do what now...I got it, he take for all of us some time for the reeinforcement, for Thor's sake I hope they will come soon enought

"ENOUGHT ! I'm a dragon, this guy will never frighten me !" "a dragon ? reacted Snotlout, check your face on a mirror man !"

"yeah, my sister had better luck to look like one than you !"

"YEAH...wait what ?"

Snotlout and the twins now, we need to get out of here now, it's one of Sven's guard arrival which gave me a smile "we're under attack sir, a lot of rider, lead by the Terror of the Sky himself !" ha ha ha ! right on time bud !

(Bravo, Alpha and Delta unit )

"okay gang, Kira, you will find and help the dragon of Hiccup's team, they lead you tou us, Arvid, Valka, you distracted the guards, I'll take Sven's HQ and free our friends !"

Arvid lead the destruction of the ennemy outpost, Kira fly towards the center, decided to free our dragon friends, I'll take my team and go to Sven's Great Hall

"I saw some balista Amaury !"

"crap...Tic Tac, Sharpshot, cover fire, Scorch and Tyle, with me !"

Spit flied above the balista and Tic Tac followed by SHarphot destroy some of it, Scorch do the rest

"YES !"

"Great Hall on sight chief !"

"great, thanks Haldora, now, we need to move fast !"

Earthquake and RockinRoll made a double shockwave, all the ennemy were on ground and we landed with a lot of difficulties

"now, we fight like vikings, FOR CHIEF HICCUP !"

"YEAH !"

we took our weapon and were ready to battle, covered by all our dragon, lead by Spitfire

"LLOYD ! WATCH OUT !"

Lloyd turned back on me, I thrown a rock and it hurts an ennemy head, Lloyd gave him a kick and the guy was knocked out

"thank chief !"

"you're welcome, how far from the Great Hall are we ?"

"too far, and Sven gave us a big trap between !"

Gilan pointed me some ennmy archers on roof, ready to shoot anyone on sight

"they never stopped do they ?"

"I have a plan, Amaury, come with me !"

"Spit ?"

She landed behind us, she asked the others to stay hide and she rorade when I got on her back

"what's your plan ?"

"do you remember the Shadow Wings ?"

"yes, do you think we could find Shadow Wings here ?"

"I don't think, I am sure, I'm already with him and the small canon he called friends !"

"and he is ?"

"right in front of you !"

With any move, Spit looked up to the sky and I saw the Shadow Wings arrived

"NOW HELLFIRE ! she roared."

The dragon shot all the path, destroying all ennmy base and made them flee on one path

"oh my Thor, he is with us ?"

"yes, I told him anything about the riders, he wanted to prove he can do better than us without a rider, he convinced me !"

"no kiddin'...CHARGE !"

All the team members mount their dragons and we crossed the ancient path who supossed to be our death trap and clind the stairs to the Great Hall./p

Hiccup's POV

When we heard all these explosion, I know only one thing, Amaury and his team are here, no doubt, the multiple scream of terror, the explosion...I just hope he didn't kill anyone during that, he is a little to wild dragon when he got on battle

"sir, we must evacuate ?"

"NO, I must tranform into a dragon, my only true form !"

"COMMING THROUGHT !"

This voice ? I knew it...it's Amaury

"surrender now, I yelled, you're finished Sven !"

"oh no Hiccup, you are the one finished here !"

Then an explosion create a smoke fog, the granit door was torn in pieces and Amaury emerged of it, with his team

"ding dong muttonhead, time to go to jail !"

"that catch phrase suck !"

"yeah I know Tuff ! Gilan, cover the entry, the others with me !"

All his friends freed us form this chains and Amaury catched Sven

"you're looking too human to be what you think you are !"

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE !"

"so what ? you will burn me with your bad breath ?"

"how do you know where we were ?"

"Valka !"

"oh...I know someone very unhappy !"

"Sven, for the capture of a chief and his people, your punition is..."

"Hiccup, we have no time for that, go to sleep Sven !"

Amaury hit him with his prostetic hand and Sven felt down unconscious to our feet

"no one was hurt...by me, for dragons or..."

"can we talk about that later ? we need to..."

"leader, we have tangos approaching ?"

"how many ?"

"too many !"

Oh no, this is can't be good and my bud Toothles who is Thor knows where, Amaury, your plan need to be perfect or we could all die here.


	11. Chapter 11

Arvid's POV

Amaury went to the HQ and Kira went straight to the middle of the island

"what can we do now sir ?"

"attacked all ennemy positions, we have to made them panicked as Hel on Helheim !"

"right sir !"

"Gruff, shockwave, we have archers below us !"

Gruff obeyed me and Earthquake make the first shockwave, RockinRoll followed not far, Kira must have saw some ennemies where she is

"Ash, you go with the Skrills, destroyed everything on sight , Noir, with me and Spahire, we will burn this place down ! "

I'll go with this two and Gruff followed us right after the ennmy left the area, i don't what we have herebut if we need to scared them to save our friends, I'll do it.

Ash's POV

I don't know why Arvid let me go with the three Skrills and their riders, all we have to do is turned around the island and destroyed all ennemy places, I've got a Night Fury, not a pony, I can do that alone

"TAKE COVER ! NIGHT FURY APPROACHING !"

"what ? we got the only one free on cage ?"

"Glazer, plasma blast please !"

One shot and the watch tower was down, but one of the Skrill, I think it was Sparky, shot a lightning bolt, Glazer shot on it and a strange shockwave, the plasma and the electricity create a huge energy sphere and I didn't know how I am still on Glazer's back

"that was...AMAZING !"

I decided to recreate that on ground to see what kind of damage this thing could do. Glazer shot in the same time as Sparky, Spark and Thunder Clap, when this kind of shock wave was back, the nearby building were all felt down

"YES !"

Now, I know why Arvid sent us together, in no time, we will destroyed all the base !

Arvid's POV

When I saw the shockwave created by plama blast and electric bolt, I know from this instant that the reeinforcement will have somme difficulties

"some of the ennmy decided to flee by the sea and other came by it !"

"GRIFFIN ! it's now or never, do the thing Amaury told you to do in that case !"

Griffin was sat down on the water, for real, he was on Tsunami's back, when he saw the boats, he told his dragon to make some whirlpools vortexes to stop them...this things works every time. In no times, Sven lost all his men, on the sea or in other way. The last stronghold was in the west of the island, but before we can go, I saw a gigantic dragon attacked on Amaury's area

"is that a Shadow Wing ?"

"yes lad, Spit must have called him, the HQ will fall down, we have to take the last stronghold on the island, we need to secure it for evac !"

"AYE AYE CHIEF !"

We all go for the west, i just hop Ash will joined us with the Skrill.

Ash's POV

We destroyed the last tower and part of outpost when I heard an explosion not far from here

"it's from the Great Hall, Amaury and his team must have found a way in !"

And I felt shockwave from the middle of the island

"Kira must have free the dragons, we have to found Arvid and help him !"

"there you are !" When I heard that voice, I knew it was Arvid and the rest of the team

"we found the last stronghold of the island, we need some firepower to destroy it !"

"we follow you sir !"

"no one was hurt ?"

"no !"

"great, let's go !"

We followed Arvid and he lead us on the stronghold, a small fortified base on the forest

"CHARGE !"

We charge and shot on all the defense with our special hit.  
Arvid's POV

I just know the Fury shockwave will split this damn base, we just have to hit it harder and we will make a hole on the wall. When Gruff attacked with Earthquake, his shockwave create this hole, somme of the guards fled and I decided to land, when all the team were on ground, I took my sword out and lead the charge, we all passed in the hole and calmed down the remaining guards, too affraid to be some good warriors, then, the chief appeared

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS !"

What was this guy ? he wore a gray hat and some strange gray cape, his weapon was a staff and he lookedd angrily at us

"fly you fools when you still can !"

"enought of this ! Northwind !"

My Snow Raith charge him and he thrown this guy on the wall, he was almost unconscious

"all you base are belong to us !"

"what ?"

"just shut up okay !"

I hit him with my right fist and asked the team to put our signal

"what is it ? asked Noir."

"this flag, with Berk sigil, Amaury gave it to me before we left the outpost to let him know when the last stronghold is ours !"

"okay !"

"Saphire, with Santorian, you looked out from ennmy, the others, get ready if any case of hidding archers !"

Noir raised our flag in the middle of the outpost and when I thought we were reday to rest before leaving, Saphire and Santorian screamed

"ennemy ships on sight, a lot of them !"

"oh Thor ?"

What in Thor's name is that crap ? we hunted them everywhere and Tsunami must have cut the road ? I just hope we will have some help or we're finished here.


	12. Chapter 12

Kira's POV

I was in the center of the island, ready to free our dragon buddies from this evil guy with my team, Arvid stopped the archer blowing us with fireballs and Amaury, my brother, decided to cut off the head master, this Sven Svenson guy ? I was a bit surprised to see Valka with me

"what the ?"

"I think you can need my help with the dragons trapped in here !"

"okay Valka, follow us, Jaken, shockwave on ground ennemy when you see one, Ryk, with me , the others cover fire, we don't know what we..."

"BALISTA !"

A giant balista blocked our way, Jaken jumped on Thunderdrop's back and RockinRoll, his dragoness jumped on it, crushing it into pieces

"that's ma girl !"

"great, everyone follow me, Arvid will make them flee in no time, we just have to save the dragon !"

"there are inside that sleeping volcano ! yelled Valak, the best place to hide fire breathing creature !"

"Inferno, get ready !"

Without any warning, a boulder from an hiding catapult was in front of me, I freezed myself until Streak got rid off in the sky

"thanks Ingrid !"

"are you okay ?"

"yes...let's go !"

We destroyed the few defensives building on our way and enter the cave, reday to free our dragons.

Ingrid's POV

When Kira made us enter this cave, we saw three path

"we were lokied !"

"no need to say that, we split up, me, Valka and Mia on the right, Parisa, Harpcord and Ingrid on the left, Ryk, Blayd and Calder on the middle, Jaken, you watch the entry and pushed back the ennemy if they want to enter !"

"right chief !"

I took my team and we go to the left, the others took their path. After a long walk in the dark, I heard "we can't see anything, how can we help dragons locked up here ?"

"calm down Harpcord, we will found them in no time."

Firebreath, Parisa's Deadly Nadder follow us and light the path for us, with this light, we can walk easier in here and we found a big room where two cages were hidden, when I heard growls, I knew we found some dragons

"a Monstruous Nightmare and two Gronkles ?"

I took a nearby torch and lighted the cave, the three dragons growled louder when they see us "easy...we are on the same team, I said, we are with Amaury, do you know him !"

"do you really think this will work on them ?"

"yes, trust me !"

The three dragons, seems to be calm when they heard this name, I opened the gate of the two cages and the three dragons followed us.

Ryk's POV

On the middle, I was with Razor, my dragoness, she lighted the path with her blue fire and she lead us to the cages of our dragon friends, the Zippelback and a...what is that thing ?

"I think it's a Rumblehorn, Stoik last dragon, now he is with the new guy, don't remember his name, add Calder."

"okay, cover me while I opened the gate !"

I began with the Zippelback, my time with the team was not the simple but all their dragon know me, except the other one "Barf, Belch, glad to see you in one piece !"

he growl and got out, then I passed to the Rumbelhorn, his welcom was not so nice as his pal

"relax, I'm with you big guy !"

"RYK, WATCH OUT !"

He was not angrily by me but by a guard, hiding here, he thrown a knife and I can't missed him, I felt the coldness of the blade in my flesh

"RYK, NO ! you monster !"

Blayd asked to his Skrill to shoot the guy with an electric bolt but I took of the knife and used it to knocked him off

"these guys are boring !"

"but...we...we thought you were injured...and pretty badly !"

"what...that ? oh no, I can't die thanks to her !"

"you WHAT !"

"it's a long story, we have to get out of here !"

I looked the Rumblehorn in the eye and said

" _eyh bud, I'm a friend of Hiccup, we are here to free you, don't do stupid thing and follow us okay !_ "

" _okay human, how can you talk to me and understand me !_ "

" _long story._ "

I opened the second gate and Skullcrusher follow us.

Kira'sPOV

In the right path, Valka and Mia followed me with Inferno until we arrived on the caged room, I saw three dragons, Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear

"we need to get them out of here, Hiccup and the gang are not safe here !"

The cage were not dragon proof and so close to each other, I took out of my bag a Fireball Frenzy grenade, gift of my brother and yelled

"stay back, I will destroy this thing !"

"I don't think it's a good idea !"

"don't care !"

I throw it on the cages and it explode all the gate, Toothless, Stormfly and Windshear got out and we went out of this cave. When we were outside, Toothless became totaly crazy, he must have felt something, I decided to spilt the team in two, Valk took the half with her to help Arvid and I went with the rest to Amaury's location but when I was ready to mount Inferno, Toothless grabbed me and put me on his back before he took off.

Gilan shot all his arrow, our dragon shot all theirs fires and the ennmy were still ready to come

"alright, time to the big finale !"

I took out my sword, Gilan took his two knives and we were followed by the others

"don't tell me you want to rushed on theirs lines !"

"okay Fishlegs, I don't tell you that !"

"I love that brother !"

Heather came to see me and just said

"if the gods decided to take one of us, I just want you to know that...I love you !"

"me too, I turned to the rest of the riders and told, maybe it's our last stand on Midgard but...we will made them pay for this, once and for all...CHARGE !"

"WE WILL SEE YOU ON WALHALLA ! screamed the twins."

But we were just out when I heard a Night Fury approaching

"Toothless ? whisper Hiccup behind me."

"watch out with your sword man, you almost burnt my neck !"

Stormfly and Windshear followed and when Spitfire saw them, she called back Hellfire, his Shadow Wings friends to help out, all our ennmy fled and Sven was captured.

Arvid's POV

On the otherside of the island, my team and I were stucked on the stronghold by surrounding ennemys but when they were ready to enter and kill us all, a green gas fog circled the stronghold and I heard the sound of a spark, only one dragon could do that

"BARF AND BELCH ! I'm happy to see you !"

Hookfang, Meatlug, Shattermaster and Skullcrusher do the rest, the ennmy fled and Tsunami finished them if they tried to take the sea, we were joined by the rest of the team, all safe and sound. Hiccup and his gang took their dragon back, Amaury and Kira joined us with their team

"we all made a good job tonight, let's go home and rest for a moment, I'm glad to have you all on this team !"

I was proud about that, we win against a crazy lunatics, no one was hurt...I think and when I saw Valka talked to his son or the contrary, don't know which one talk to the other but I felt for this moment, it's gonna be a good news

"well, we can go home now, unless the chief wants to add something ?"

Amaury turned to Hiccup and the chief approached

"I..I just want to say, you're a great team, not complete but a great one, in a few time, you secured the area and yourself at the same time, your leader are good riders...I'm glad to say this team is a part of Berk and Berserkers Island, you all did a good job tonight, leader AND rookies, the dragons were also amazing !"

"thanks chief ! answered Amaury."

"I'm not done yet, I also wanted one tiny thing, can you come to berk with us before returning to the outpost Amaury !"

"me ? why ?"

"we have some things to take care of there !"

"okay, Kira, Arvid, you go back to the outpsot and slept, I will follow chief Hiccup and his gang to Berk, we will see us tommorow !"

"alright chief !"

Kira and I took off first, followed by our team, Our leader have to speak with the chief...I hope for him it's the good news I felt earlier.

When my team was gone, I followed Hiccup and his team, my mind focused on one thing, Heather told me she loves me, anything is almost useless compared to that, my watch for this day has ended, she finally told me this three words I've waited for so long. I don't care what Hiccup can told me when we will be on Berk, the name of the team or anything, I just care about that, she loves me and I love her with all my hearts, I was behind her all the trip, I don't feel the cold wind or the warm between my legs (I'm talking about my dragoness here not anything else) I never left Berk without me telling to Heather my feelings, my true feelings, even if an ennemy attacked us.


	13. Chapter 13

It was midnight when we arrived at Berk,I was the last one to land on the main square, Gobber welcomed all the riders and I stayed behind, I thought immediately, I will not be the hero for Gobber and I was right, he finished with Eret and offer the gang to enter to the great hall, I was talking to Spit when I heard the chief

"Gobber, you forget someone ?"

"what ? I don't think so chief ?"

"and Amaury ? one of the three leader of the JLA who saved me and my friends, member of the Defender of the Wing, inhabitant of Berk and rider of Spitfire, you forgot the Terror of the Sky himself Gobber ?"

"the what ?"

"it's my nickname, I answered, I earned it when I knocked out Viggo and Ryker, they're almost killed Astrid, I can't stand it !"

"it's you the Terror of the Sky, I heard of him yesterday with Johann, he told me he burn an hunter ship only by looking at it !"

"nah...I'm just human, it's all in the way you do it, in that case, I just have to look at it and throw one of this thing !"

I took out from my bag one of my homemade grenade and Snotlout was the first one to laught

"ha ha ha ! you're joking right ?"

"oh no Snotlout, we're not here for a joke, right girl ?"

"oh yeah !"

"can you show us that ?"

"okay, but in the arena only, it's too dangerous here !"

"what kind of dangerous ?"

"like I can destroy all this place at once !"

"okay...to the arena !"

Everyone went to the arena and when we were arrived, Astrid placed five gronkle iron targets then, she stayed outdoor, above us, Spitfire was ready to put the fire down and I waited to see Hiccup in a safe place before throwing my grenade, it explode in the middle of the target, eliminated all at once, Spitfire neutralized the fire and the gang joined us

"it was...AWESOME !"

"thanks Tuff !"

"you're welcome !"

"how can you made this things ?"

"just need some kind of bottle and some explosives fireball of Spit and you got a Fireball Frenzy grenade !"

"you're a genius, pursued Fishlegs."

"I got it thanks to my dragon, it's her who made all the job here not me !"

"alright, we saw it, now, it's time to eat, can I talk to you in private ?"

"can I come Chief ? asked Spitfire."

"yes, you're also concerned !"

All the gang went back to the great hall, except me, Spit and Hiccup.

The chief took us in his home, I felt wierd when I entred here now, no more Stoik on his chair, sharpening his axe or talking with other vikings about battle or anything, it's just an empty chair, he was the one and only to give me a clan and a family to protect, because of him, I'm an Haddock and proud to be

"Amaury, are you okay ?"

"yeah, I'm fine, I'm commin' !"

Hiccup was upstairs, Spit and I joined him and she was ready to join his black scaly friend

"so...what do you want ? I asked."

"while you were recruiting and preparing your team, I prepared some things for you, the twins told me what kind of thing you can do for us, like the episod of the volcano in Mala's Island !"

"oh, they told you this story ?"

Of any of my story, the twins talked about this one, after the fight of the nuts, dragon fly 2 was lost, I sucessed to grabbed it before it reached the ocean and kept it on my saddle bags, when Hiccup, Fishlegs and Mala went to the nesting place of the Eruptodon, I took it to join the entry but I almost got killed

"I thought, as a team leader, you want to made some...good entry on fight and have a really good sword !"

"what are you talking about chief ?"

"I made you a dragonfly suit, with Mala's help, and an Inferno 2.0 !"

"what ? you're the one who joking right ?"

"no, you're a good rider and a good leader...and my adoptiv brother since Drago appearence...my father would be proud of you !"

"WOAW ! I don't know what to say !"

"you can thank me for the sword and the wings of your outfit, for the rest, Mala did everything, you should put it on, I'll wait outside."

Hiccup told to the dragons to go out as well and I put the outfit on. It looks almost like Hiccup but muck more...black and gold, color of the Defender of the Wing, it was the same mecanism to activate the wings and I found the place of my Inferno, it's hilt was almost purple in color and looked like the dragon eye, I loved these things. When I wnet out with that, Spitfire bliked her eyes

"you look like twins you two !" "thank you Spitfire !" "can I ask you one thing ?"

"of course !" We were on the way to the great hall for a late dinner when I asked my question "why did you say Inferno 2.0 ?"

"because I don't use Nightmare saliva for the fire, but Fireball Frenzy one !"

"Spit ?"

"he worked on it after we defeated Drago for the last time, he thought he coud be a good idea !"

Curious, I pressed the button and the blade appeared, circled with red flames

"is that what I think it is ?"

"no, don't worry, it's not explosive, it take this color but it's just normal flame !"

"okay, it's amazing !"

"I think we're even, you saved me and my friends !"

I put the blade in and looked down

"something the matter ?"

"yeah...sort of, I don't know if you heard that but before I lead the final charge at Sven's island, Heather came to see me and...she said she loves me !"

"really ? lucky guy, congrats !"

"wait before that, I don't know what to do, I always waited for that day to come, all parts of my body want to get rid off that weight on my heart but...I'm affraid of what could happen if...if I said that to her !"

"I see...on this case, you have only one way to know that, you have to tell her everything !"

"okay...I feared a thing like that...thanks anyway !"

"are you okay ?"

"yes...I could do that right ?"

When we arrived in front of the hall's gate, Hiccup opened it and we entered.

Heather's POV

When we saw Amaury with this outfit and a copy of Inferno, Ruffnut was the first one to asked

"it's normal you looked like twins you two now ?"

"yes Ruff, anwered the chief, I gave the outfit and the second Inferno to him, as a gift !"

"okay !"

"can we eat please, I'm starving !"

"let's eat now !"

I was besides my brother, looking at the gang eat all the food on the table, I almost thought one of them could eat the table but Amaury didn't eat a thing, his strange look worried me

"I think you're responsible for that sister !"

"what ? how ?"

"you said you love him when we were at this lunatic's island, now...he don't know if he could told his feeling or keep it for himself !"

"enought Dagur, leave him alone, if he want to talk to me, he can !"

"if you accepted, I'm more than happy, this guy is a real Berserker !"

"you need to be crazy to be one of your friends Dagur !"

"I AM NOT...crazy, okay, Sven was crazy !"

"yeah...said the guy who butchered my island before to know his sister was in it !"

"how can I know I've got a sister ?"

I stood up, tired to listen to my brother's comment and went to see Amaury but when I arrived, I found an empty chair, I looked at the door and saw him, nearly outside "you won't be leaving this room mister !" I'll went to him, without beeing noticed by the other, how can ti be possible.

Something is weird inside me, I can't talk to one of my friends, before that, we can talk about anything and now, I'm affraid of what she could say to me. Spitfire was on the main square and I already heard her comment

 _"you're already ready to go ? what about Heather ? did you talk to this to her or..."_

when I felt an hand on my shoulder, my thoughts still unclear, I turned back to see Heather, worried

"what's wrong ? did I say anything disturbing or..."

When I see her like that, I realized one thing, the only one I saw like that to an other person was Astrid towards Hiccup and the contrary, the only two friends who slowly became more than that. Before she left, I grabbed her both hands on my only real one and took a deep breath

"I'm just focused on what you say to me earlier, all this night, I searched the perfect way to say this to you...in fact...from the first day I met you, I searched the perfect moment to say these word to you but...I never could !"

"this moment seems perfect to me !"

"yeah...but it's not that simple for me, the last one I was with tried to kill me years after her death !"

"Freya ?"

"yeah, with time, I must I've been drunk when I decided to choose her as my girlfriend !"

"get to the point, I felt cold here !"

"Heather, from the first day I meet you till that day, I love you with all my heart, no one can stopped me if he is between me and you, I think you saw that with Ryker and Viggo !"

"really ? you...you love me from the first day we met ?"

"yeah, it can be stupid but when Astrid came to see me with you, I felt something I never felt in all my life, from this moment, I knew I could do anything for you !"

I put my head down, ready to head what it could be my heart breaking into several parts or anything else...but not this one, this sounds was almost like an arrow shot and getting throught the air...oh my Thor, Berk is under attacked

"HEATHER GET DOWN !"

"what ?"

I put her down but too late, the arrow hit her on the left shoulder

"oh no ! are you okay ?"

"yes, it's just a flesh wound !"

"get inside and told to everyone the twon is under attack, I got this archer down !"

Heather got in the hall and Spit came to me, I mount her and took off to pursued this guy

"we have a problem, it's a Fireball Frenzy !"

"with a rider ? Impossible !"

Spitfire pursued him but he lead us on a trap, five other riders on Fireball Frenzy waited us far above the town

"oh no, it can't be ! whisper Spitfire, you need to do one thing pal !"

"what !"

"JUMP !"

When I saw red flames on the sixth mouth, I turned off my brain and jump, my wings were ready for their first flight but when I turned my head back, I saw Spitfire falling unconscious

"SPITFIRE !"

she doesn't move and when we got throught the clouds, I saw her crashed on the forest insted of me, I landed on Astrid's roof

"Amaury ? what are you doing on my roof !"

"Spitfire is down !"

"WHAT ? how ?"

"six Fireball Frenzy attacked us, she carshed on the forest, I...I don't know if is she..."

"we have to find her, I will sent a terror mail at the JLA outpost, we will help you find you dragoness !"

"where are they ? yelled Dagur, I'm going to..."

"calm down, they're gone, I was the target with Spitfire, they are all long gone by now !"

Astrid helped me go down and I joined Hiccup

"one tiny thing before we go on searching mission...why did you call the team the JLA ?"

"the Justice League of the Archipelago, it sounds nice, does it ?"

"yes, it does, now...we have to found Spitfire."

Hiccup went to his house to write the message and I went with the rest of the team to search my dragon...and answers, she seems to know these sixth dragon.


	14. Chapter 14

Kira's POV

Tommorow morning,we woke up and I was worried by one thing, no sign of Amaury and Spitfire on the outpost

"they're maybe on the way, anwsered Arvid, you know him...Heather must have kept him close to nher for the night and he overslept !"

"I hope it's that and not anything else, how about the recruits ?"

"all exhausted ! what about you ?"

"worried, any terror mail recently ?"

"nope...eyh calm down, he is fine, trust me, he is with the best dragon there is !"

"you forgot Toothless the Berk's Alpha ? don't tell me he is nothing, Spit is as good as him !"

"yeah yeah, you have to be relax a bit okay, I'm..."

Arvid was cut by a Terrible Terror, he was just on his feet, a message attched to him "come here little guy !"

I caught him in my arm, took the message and read it at loud em

 _"Kira and Arvid, sorry to be so fast but we were attacked last night and Spitfire was knocked out, we lost her on the forest and we need help to found her immediately !"_

And Arvid who said don't worry he's fine

"I'll go, you stay here !"

"what ! I'll go too !"

"no, you need to stay here, he need his sister more than is friends, we will do as fast as possible !"

I called Inferno and mount her before took off.

I hate to leave a friend like that but it's my little brother,I know we barely know each other but...I simply can't let him alone on this, after a long time, I arrived on Berk, I dismount and told Inferno to follow me, I just wanted to see the chief

"Kira, there you are, you received the..."

"yes, what happened ?"

"six dragonriders attacked and lead Amaury and Spitfire on a trap, he is safe and sound but was knocked out, we don't in which part of the forest she crashed !"

"and where is my brother ?"

"maybe...but surely, on Windshear's back, Heather took him and they fly above the trees for hour now !"

"I'll go there with Inferno, where are the others !"

"on the forest, searching for crash sign like broken trees or..."

"and what about you ?"

"I'll stay here, I have a village to run...Kira, before you go, take a deep breath ans slow down, your brother had nothing !"

"what about my scaly adoptiv sister ?"

"you...what ?"

"forget it, I'll go search her, good luck on running the town chief !"

I mounted Inferno again and took off.

Amaury's POV

When the first light of dawn went on, I woke up and went downstairs, I saw Hreather more than ready to go

"is that you decided to wake up ?"

"you're getting on my nerves...you know that ?"

"Windshear is ready, take something to eat and we go !"

I took a thing who was on the table and went out

"if you want to eat during the flight, it's your choice anyway !"

I mounted behind Heather and we went above the forest. I was searching some signs of the crash for hour, this forest is too big to see anything like a crash and I'm thinking of anything if we found her, if she alive ? dead ? my friends ? my ennemy ? if she had lost her memory or not ? I stopped thinking when I felt weird

"calm down, you're doing a panick attack, closed your eyes and took a deep breath, you stop that until you're back to normal, Spitfire is a tought gal, she's alive, trust me !"

"but..."

"do that and you can found your dragoness back or you fall and you probably die horribly so..."

"you're really Dagur's sister !" I was ready to make my first deep breath when I heard

"there you are !"

"Kira ?"

When I saw my sister, I don't know how but I kinda felt better, not the old me but...not the hyperventilating one

"are you okay ?"

"I was if Spit was here, I don't know where she can be, it was midnight when we crashed !"

"it's a new outfits, looks like Mala's outfit !"

"yes, it's..."

A sadly roared cut us and I know this one, Spit is in danger, I don't take time to think, I took my new wings on and flied to her

"is he serious ?"

"Kira, it's your brother, furthermore you're part of Hiccup family so..."

"I'm part of what ?"

I was focused on one thing, get to Spitfire and make the area secure for evac, when I saw her in a cove with a wild Monstrous Nightmare, I only thought one thing, stand between us and do the "Hiccup's move". When I landed in front of the Nifghtmare, he growled angrily, I took out my Inferno and light up the blade, when he saw the red fire, the dragon was hypnotized

"see...all dragon love the dragon blade ?"

Heather and Kira arrived just in time, Windshear and Inferno made the Nightmare fled and I took off my sword before turning back. I saw Spit in a really bad shape

"Spit ?"

"is...is that you dad ?"

"dad ? no, it's Amaury, you're in Berk !"

"Berk ?"

Without any warning, Spitfire's eyes opened and I saw her pupils, thin like Toothless when Drago's Bewilderbeast took control of him

"oh crap ! GET COVER !"

Kira and Heather was not too close, for me, it was too late, Spitfire jumped on me and I felt one of her paw on me, she growled and masked her suffering from the fall

"you're going to pay for what you did human !"

"calm down Spit, I'm with you, not against you ! you will be my friend until our death !"

"I can take care of that for you ?"

Then, when she got her fireball ready, I saw an arrow on her neck, I took it out in one shot and Spitfire stood back growling, I stood up and throw the arrow, i hope it was that but when Spitfire looked at me, her eyes were the same

"oh crap ! WE NEED BACK UP NOW !"

"I'll go fetch Hiccup, said Heather, can you two..."

"GO NOW !" Heather took off but before I can do one thing to calm Spitfire down, Kira stood between us

"an other human ?"

"calm down, I'm your friend, I never hurt a dragon and...I think I know what you have inside you !"

"what the...Kira get out of here, she will..."

"let me do my job ! stay back and do nothing, I'll take care of her !"

I followed her orders, ready to stryke back if Spit changed her temper.

Kira's POV

I walked closely to Spitfire muzzle, she was back to the wild life, her instinct told her what to do and I dealt with several dragons like that...but in that case, something is strange, it's like she can remembered some of her past

"Spitfire, I need to know who you are to help you ?"

"I'm Spitfire, great huntress of the Blood Claw dragon clan, Fireball Frezy, daughter of chief Gutsburner, I hunt human, prey and Outsiders !"

"what the Outsiders ?"

"the Fireball Frenzy who was cast out to the clan !"

"but...now, human and dragon made peace, we work together now !"

"it can't be, I never befriend a human, it's weak, mortal and unworthy to me !"

When I saw my brother turned back, I know her words hurt him deeply, I need to act as quickly as possible, I always have with me some Sagefruit potions, just in case like that, when she was ready to breath fire, I made her drinked it, when she swallowed the drink, she lied down and snores, that hit was super effective, now, I have to deal with my brother.

Amaury's POV

I'm unworthy to be with her ? she said it, I knew it all along she hates me on the inside, maybe all the dragons are like that who can denied...I have the only one who can talk and expressed his true feelings, I turend my back on her and cried a lot, I was worried sick fro her and that's what I got, an angry dragoness ready to kill me and despised me. I had a little shock when I felt an hand on my shoulders

"eyh, brother ?"

"leave me alone, you heard it, I'm not worthy of anything !"

"it's not the Spit you know, it was it's past her, she never thought that of you !" "who cares ? I heard it, I'm hurt and no one can heal that, if she despise me so much, I despise her, I hate her, I..."

"you know you're lying to me, you can't say anything like that to her, even in that case !"

"here's the back up...whoops too late !"

Kira turned back and salute Heather with the back up, all I want was to leave the area at once but when I was ready to leave, Hiccup stopped me

"eyh...what's wrong bud ?"

"I heard things...I...I just want to be alone now no one can understand what I'm feeling now !"

I went out of the cove and walked to a nicer place, with no PURPLE dragoness on it.

Spitfire's POV

I yawned and felt some injuries on all my body

"aow, what happen ?"

When I saw Hiccup, Kira and Heather behind his Gronkle Iron thingy, I thought the worst

"what happen guys ?"

"do you not remembering anything of it ?"

"no, I'm not !"

Kira was the first to go out and came to me

"listen, yesterday night, you were hit by an arrow, a dragon fruit arrow !"

"a what ?"

"the dragon roots neutralized the senses of a dragon, the dragon fruit made him wild again and...and he lived som of it's past life, you were the great huntress Spitfire, the one who killed every prey, outsiders and human !"

"did...did I killed my..."

"no...you just made worst, you said it was unworthy to you to be with a human, Amaury took that really bad and he...left, he wanted to be alone and I think he don't want you now !"

"what ? but...but...I never thought that, he is more than wothy to be with me, he is my friend, my brother in arms, my..."

I don't know why but...I cried when I think of that, I can't live without him, he is all I have, unless my brother, I don't want to loose him again, without any warning I took off and search my rider, followed by the others

"do you understand what I say, he wants to be alone !"

"only I can fixed that, I want to try my best and if he not want me anymore...I...I just have to leave the Archipelago !"

"what ? you can't be serious ?"

"yes, I am, chief, Amaury is all I have, without him, I just have to joined my brother and live anywhere !"

When I smelt his presence below us, I landed and came close to him in silence.

Amaury's POV

After my tears when dry, I think about it, six dragonriders, on six Fireball Frenzy ? they can kill us in no time and left but they only shoot an arrow on Spitfire and don't pursued me ! why ? Then, a memory back from Dragonscale came to me, a lesson about a special fruit, well prepared, it can transformed a good dragon on a wild one, some of them can relive some of their past, in that particular case, they forgot their present life, they don't want to kill us but separate us, took Spitfire under control, maybe some other Fireball Frenzy and lead an army against the Archipelago and I was so dumb do trust her words, my worries were maybe to strong, I need to found her before it was too late

"can...can I come ?"

When I heard this voice, I sighed, Spitfire was behind me, worried sick, I turned back and whispered

"yes !"

"you...you forgave me ?"

"of course, I know it was not you...after a long time but..."

"you know...I never killed a human, I never was a great huntress, I'm falling love with one...who despised me but...I was not as famous as I am now...with you !"

"you're really a dragoness who love only dragoness ?"

"yeah...I'm not the type of girl for Toothless, he said it like that to me, so...I search my luck anywhere and I found..."

"Windshear ? you know...there are other male outside !"

"the only one I love...I know I can't do anything with him !"

"your brother, yes I know !"

"not this "brother" !"

"you don't talk about me right ?"

"no...don't worry !"

But when I saw some red with her purple scales, I don't believe it

"you loved me ?"

"NO !"

"oh yes you did, you're blushing !"

"no I'm not !"

"yes you are !"

Spitfire stopped me and lied down besides me, her cute face away from my face

"you know I love when you made that cute face of yours !"

"I'm not cute, I'm a dragoness !"

"not for me, your my cute adoptiv scaly little sister !"

I hugged her and heard som purrs form her throat, I was glad to be with her again, when the others found us, we were sleeping side by side, peacefully, Spitfire's wing on me.


	15. Chapter 15

This scene took place before Berk's attack  
Warpath's POV

I was with Ivan on an island, I know I could finf some help here, this stupid things he is the boss and I'm only the tool of his blind vengeance...I am the one and only boss here, Warpath the Outsider, cast out from the Blood Claw because I humiliate the chief's daughter and lost my fight for honor against her, cursed you Spitfire. Now I have my vengeance, with dragon fruit arrows, five "dummies" for "rider to the five outsiders wanted to joined us and Ivan under my control since our first meeting, this poor tortured soul was the perfect tool for me, a living toy between my paw, he told his...so called friend to joined us on the beach and me, I was searching my squad. I arrived at a cave and roared, five big Fireball Frenzy came to see me, some with scars all over their bodies, for me, I just got one on the neck, Spitfire almost killed me that day but the rule of these fight are simple if the looser are badly injured, he is heal before he is cast out, that rule save my life before ruining it

"Warpath, our pack leader, what terrible thing brings you here ?"

that voice, Bloodthirst, my brother in arms for all the things I've done as an Outsider and he step regulary on my nerves, the big guy of the pack...seriously, this guy is just muscle with a head...and a small brain

"I have a task for you all...and maybe for all the Outsiders !"

"what is it ?"

Bloodthirst shut all the others mouth and listen to me

"you maybe heard of a team of dragonriders helping villagers and dragons !"

"yes, never seen them...why did you talked about it ?"

"Spitfire is on it !"

"one of us ? with a human ?"

"yes, we have to stop that and I have the perfect plan !"

"what kind of plan ?" "

we stryke back with our "riders" !"

"WHAT ! we refused to have human on our back !"

"relax, I think of it, they won't do anything I'm the one who lead the troops okay, the riders are just here to give a target to the good riders and since when you can throw an arrow ?"

"you got a point but how can we fly with this mortals, we don't care of them !"

"trust me, they all know that ! trust in me guys !"

"how can you defeat the good riders with a weight on your back !"

"with my dragon fruit arrows !"

"dragon fruit arrows ? are you crazy in your head ?"

Pathfinder, the second smart guy, he know everything on this land or he think that

"do you know the symptoms of this fruit when he got a contact with dragon blood, next time you will do what, blue oleander...or maybe dragon roots !"

"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN ! I'm the boss here, if I want to use dragon fruit, I will !"

"relax guys !"

This voice, I love to hear it, Vendetta, my girlfriend since I saved her life from pesky dragon hunters, a cold blooded murderer this dragoness

"if he thinks it's a good plan, it's a good plan...we have the right to kill them if they became too annoying !"

"yes my sweet killing machine !"

The last two are the twins Rage and Obliteration, never could say who is is the guy and who is the girl between the two

"can we destroyed all things on the ground ?"

"for the last time, NO, you know the word "stealth" we need to trap them !"

"and for what ?"

"to kill a rider when you're a dragon, it's too simple but...when the dragon you "trained" so well turned back on you for mysterious reason and is ready to blast your head off is much more satisfying !"

"one part deranged me sir !"

"what is it Pathfinder ?"

This one is upsetting when he thinks of something

"why did we have to kill them, they are in our sides, they defend dragons, not hunt them or banished them !"

"they treat us like bloody dogs mate, we are no pets, we are big and scary beast, if I need to kill them all to make this clear, I will do it, with or without you !"

there is one thing Pathfinder seems to forget, Spitfire banished us all from our clan, we werre all Blood Claws before "miss I Know Things" came by, we need to avenged us for that

"it's your bloddy revenge who blind you Warpath, we are still living, why fighting ?"

It does it, I grabbed him by the neck and growled

"Pathfinder, from time to time, I learnt to know you and you're becoming to annoy me and what kind of thing happen to those who annoyed me !"

"you hurt them ?"

"yes...and it's gonna hurt you really...really bad !"

"okay, cut Vendetta, we're in !"

"alright !"

I let Pathfinder's neck free, I felt down and took his breath again

"what kind of thing we have to do for your plan ?"

"just follow me, the riders will do the rest." When my gang followed me, I understood one thing, my plan will not fail.

I arrived at the beach and saw all Ivan's friends, this idiot succeed to disappoint me once more, no one will survive my plan...finally just as expected, they were all wearing black cloak and before Ivan could begin, I talked first

"it's my gang who choose, not yours !"

"what ? we have a deal useless reptile ! I'm the one who..."

"what did I just say ? you're never the one who command Ivan, it's me so do as I say or die and joined your pityful family at Helheim !"

"we're not working for dragons !"

"good plan chief !"

"shut up Bloodthirst ! I think I'm not clear enought for you mortals, you don't have the choice do as I say and live or leave and die."

With this dark night, I saw an entire army behind the six, a human army...ha ha ha, easy peasy for me, when I saw them ready to leave, I jumped and breath my red fire on them, this one is vicious, it sticked to you without a burn but explode, I let them join their ships, surprised to see the fire still on and they're were ready to go when BOUM ! all gone and the ship sunk in front of our eyes

"happy now ?"

"you...you killed them ?"

"in cold blood I know but I feel so happy to hear some sream and smell some burn flesh at night, I want to eat after that !"

"OKAY , we're in !"

"good boy Ivan !"

I controled them with my mind and they became hypnotized, now they were ready for my plan.

Just after Spitfire's fall

I just can't believe it, we win, Spitfire is down and his rider will be killed the next day, but then again, Pathfinder broke this glorious moment

"we...we killed her ?"

"bla bla bla...who cares ? she destroyed our lives, now, we have to land on an island close to this one and wait, we will see a mourning town tommorow."

"you're a bloddy monster Warpath !"

"thanks for the compliment...I don't care if your conscience tells you it's bad pal, she destroyed our lives, look at Vendetta, she seems happy to destroy a part of her family !"

"and she said she is the smarter girl on the family...what a pity !"

"let's go now before other riders come to us."

 _I lead the team and choose the perfect lookout island to see the result. But the next day, I'm not seeing a proof of shot or some black flag, even a dragon flying to the sky, something is wrong and with this sunny day, I can't go close enought to the island to see what happen without noticing. When I heard a small growl beside me, I saw a Terrible Terror, I took control of it and flew to Berk. This town is a shity place perfect for human with some buildings for dragon, I pursued to the great hall and enter before they could shut the door and I saw Spitfire with his rider, alive...this dragoness could not kill a human, my plan didn't work on them, it can't be...I was ready to go by a tiny holl on the wall when I heard two humans next to me_

 _"when did you spread the news about our day...chief ?"_

 _"yeah...about that, are you sure it's the good time to do that ?"_

 _"Ivan's plan didn't work and we have the JLA now !"_

 _"okay, I tell them today, we will see their reaction !"_

 _"I can't wait, it will be the best wedding of all time !"_

 _A wedding huh ? too bad I hear them, if the guy it's the chief, I can do better than just made Spitfire leave, in one shot, I could eliminate the one and only who create the riders, this day will be definitely my favorite. I passed throught my hole and go back to the start_

 _"so ? asked Vendetta."_

 _"we will stay here, Spitfire didn't kill her rider but we have an opportunity to kill Berk's chief and his girlfriend during their wedding !"_

 _"you're always so evil Warpath !"_

 _"tell the news to the others, we have a wedding to ruined !"I kept my evil Terrible Terror with me to spy these despicable humans, I must have the date now and how it's gonna be to hit harder and better and these riders !_


	16. Chapter 16

_We were in the great hall, I sat beside Spitfire, so happy to be with her again but her worried look bother me, this look said only one thing, she know who attacked last night, all the band was also here except Hiccup and Astrid, close to the door_

 _"I need to say something to all of you, this is huge and..."_

 _She turned back to hiccup and Astrid and she growled when she saw a terrible Terror near them_

 _"calm down, it was just a Terrible Terror !"_

 _"not just a Terrible Terror, I felt something strange on him !"_

 _"what's wrong with her ? she's never so creepy !"_

 _"I know the dragon who attacked us last night, Outsiders from my clan...because of me !"_

 _"alright, all we have to do is given them Spitfire and they will go...right ?"_

 _"if you do that, I'm dead, you as well, Warpath hate the human race, the only thought of living with them must be the last thing on Midgard he wants !"_

 _"I think the five other are his friends ?"_

 _"yes Amaury, including Vendetta, my cousin !"_

 _"your...your cousin ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _Snotlout will added something else but Hiccup came with Astrid_

 _"we have something to tell you all."_

 _"what is it ?"_

 _"Astrid is pregnant ? asked Heather."_

 _"no, I'm not, we will have a wedding...our wedding !"_

 _Everyone was overjoyed but not me, we were attacked last night and they want to do that, it's suicide._

 _Spitfire's POV_

 _When I heard the news, I was verry happy for them, they took some times to finally got together but I thought about the attack, if Warpath learnt about that, he will kill them and weakened the riders without the chief and the team leader from Berk "no, no, no ! it's not a good time !" "what are you talking about Spitfire ?" "Warpath is a selfish and dangerous dragon, he will make everything he can to kill us all with no mercy and..." In that moment, I saw this Terrible Terror again, I lokked at him and felt the same strange feeling as earlier, he is not normal, I know what we have here and as a female alpha, I know what to do immediately to know more about him but Hiccup cut my thoughts "me and Astrid thought about that a lot and we decided to made it on..." When I saw this little guy cam closer to us, I decided to use my alpha power on him; know way he can ruined this day for us._

 _Warpath's POV_

 _I don't know what happen, I controled it perfectly and suddenly, he refused every order I gave him, he walked toward Spitfire, I can only see her and talk to her, all I need to declare war on them_

 _"well well well, what have we here ?"_

 _"Spitfire, let him down !"_

 _"such a pity Spitfire, you with humans, your father will be ashamed of you !"_

 _"shut your mouth Warpath, I know you're trying to split our team and..."_

 _"such an innocent girl, your so naive, these humans you protect hunt us and kill us, you never thought about that, did ya ?"_

 _"these humans will never harm a dragon, trust me !"_

 _"oh no, I only trust myself on that case, when I arrived to your clan, a dark secret followed me there, something even the strongest and bravest of our warriors must feared from me if they heard of it, you will all fall down or if you want to prevail and be "the good girl" like you are, you have to kill me and my gang, it's the only way to save these...despicable two legged creature !"_

 _"kill you...but...you were my friend before you met these..."_

 _"don't forget your cousin is on my team...I loved to see that fight, you are so pathetic Spitfire, you will be defeated this...and you know what happen to the looser this time !"_

 _For the first time, I shut her mouth, I break the mind control and growl, this pest stopped me when I will had my date and this control, she can't be an alpha ? I must talked to my gang._

 _Spitfire's POV_

 _When I used my alpha control on this Terrible Terror, every human in the room looked at me_

 _"will you let him go, he's just a Terrible Terror !"_

 _"no Hiccup, I know what kind of thing I'm dealing with !"_

 _I heard Toothless growled, the other sign which it proved my theory is true, when the dragon was in f_ _r_ _ont of me, I said it to him_

 _"well, well, well, what have we here ?"_

 _"Spitfire, let him down !"_

 _I was ready to answer to my rider but the terrible Terror was speaking to us_

 _"such a pity Spitfire, you with humans, your father will be ashamed of you !"_

 _"shut your mouth Warpath, I know you're trying to split our team and..."_

 _"such an innocent girl, your so naive, these humans you protect hunt us and kill us, you never thought about that, did ya ?"_

 _Not all humans are like that, I never knew this side of him before_

 _"these humans will never harm a dragon, trust me !"_

 _With all our past in the Blood Claw, only goods one, I can't let him say that but I don't want to kill him either, I always hated this, he made me do it "oh no, I only trust myself on that case, when I arrived to your clan, a dark secret followed me there, something even the strongest and bravest of our warriors must feared from me if they heard of it, you will all fall down or if you want to prevail and be"the good girl" like you are, you have to kill me and my gang, it's the only way to save these...despicable two legged creature !"_

 _Despicable creature ? dark secret ? what is he talking about ? and he said the things I fear since we begin, I always hate my clan rules, so barbaric "kill you...but...you were my friend before you met these..."_

 _I was babbling in choc, it's the first time I can't harm a dangerous dragon, he threat to kill all my friends but, I felt from my scales to my bones this cold feeling, one of us will die on battle and at this moment, I thought it could be me_

 _"don't forget your cousin is on my team...I loved to see that fight, you are so pathetic Spitfire, you will be defeated this...and you know what happen to the looser this time !"_

 _oh no, not this rule, my father create it and it's gonna be my death trap, and the others listening to that, I'm so dead right know, Amaury will ask me answers I can barely give and the others will be ashamed for what they will heard from me. All I could do is crying, I'm going to suffer and die...this is it, my last mission !_

 _When she let the dragon go, I turned my head to her and saw tears on her cheeks_

 _"Spit, if you need to be alone, go on ! we will wait for questions !"_

 _"NO ! I can't, Warpath is close to us, if he saw you far from me, he could attack and..."_

 _"calm down, said Kira softly, take a deep breath and slow down !" Spitfire was nervous, it's the first time I saw her like that_

 _"you all need to know who is Warpath and...I'm the only one to tell this story so..."_

 _"okay, but before that, I have a question !"_

 _"what is it chief ?"_

 _"how can you know the Terrible Terror was not...normal ?"_

 _"some Fireball Frenzy were trained to gain the mind control ability, it need a great focus on the creature to control, the dragon took control of the brain and control all of it, its thought, it's movement...all of it, only an alpha can disrupt the movement, letting to the other only sight and talking ability of its "victim" !"_

 _"wow, do you have it ?"_

 _"no, I don't want that, for hunting it's a big cheat !"_

 _"what about your..."_

 _I was cut by Arvid, he came by with a girl besides him "Kira...Amaury...I caught this...intruder on our outpost !" "let me see that !" Her outfit was look like Gilan's one form this far, and I saw the royal sigil from Auraluen on it, I came closer and heard "let me go, if Gilan heard about that ?" "do you know Gilan ?"_

 _"of course, I'm his girlfriend, Franca, from the..."_

 _"Royal Auraluen Guards !"_

 _"exactely ? do you know Gilan ?"_

 _"yes, I recruited him on our team, may I ask you how you learnt about it ?"_

 _"he send me a note about it and his first succes on the team, I want to join !"_

 _"and what are you capable of ?"_

 _"the same as Gilan, we worked together to protect our King, I'm also a good doc !"_

 _"we need one, okay, you're in, you can stay here if you want, I got some things to learn before returning to the outpost !"_

 _"I'll show her the town, offer Arvid."_

 _"okay...by the way, the chief call us the JLA !"_

 _"not bad !"_

 _Arvid and Franca left and I'm going back to my dragoness, just in time for story moment_

 _"what's upon a time..."_


	17. Chapter 17

This story take place in the past, in Spitfire's youth on the Blood Claw (for easier understanding see precedent chapter)

Spitfire's POV

"...on a sunny morning, the day I met Warpath for the first time, as the only daughter of chief Gutsburner, he will gave his throne to my younger brother Brutus, I had no friends, everyone feared my dad and they only saw me as a lazy dragoness uncapable of anything on thi land, on the otherside of the forest, we have Dragonscale, the best hunter dock of all the Great Beyond but not so goot at aerial defense, we destroyed the town day after day and no dragon were hurt but it's not our story, I was a young and beautiful dragoness, all the male looked at me with lustful eyes but I know they only want the power, not me...and I know this part will be new for all of you but...I'm into girls, not boys...my father disapprove such behaviour but I don't care, I was never happy with a male but with females...it was gorgeous...anyway, this day, I had to go to the hunters camp, the one and only Great Huntress of my clan accept to help me on my training, Zafeera was her name, a beautiful blu dragoness with blue eyes, she was splendid, all the girls wanted to be like her when she grew up and i'm the first one on the list but when I found her, she told me that the chief want to speak with her, the training was canceled

"okay...but I will do what now ?"

"I promised, tommorow, we will do it !"

"bye then ?"Zaffera was the only adult rady to help not because I'm the chief's daughter but because she likes me...I think. With that cancelled training, I had the all morning for me, I walked around the camp, at day, we lived outsied and at night, we all slept on a cave not far, the warriors watching outside for our safety. In each Fireball Frenzy clan, you have an order, the chief and his children are on top of the list, than, you'll see family close to him, hunter warrior and finally, the cast out, the Outsiders, the dragon banished from their clan, on my walk, I found a lonely dark green dragon with a sad look

"eyh...hello there !"

"leave me alone !"

"hi leave me alone, I'm Spitfire !"

"GET OUT !"

Without any warning, he took off and go elsewhere, I don't know why but I followed him.

I found him on a secret cove, even I can't find it, I landed behind me and I heard

"you're dumb or what ? I said get the fuck out, I want to be alone !"

"you know...you can insult me, hit me or else, I'll continue to come and see you, what's your name ?"

"I've got none, my parnets were not here when I was born !"

"sorry...if I can do anything for you, you can..."

"leave me alone, Idon't wnat to talk to ANY ONE !"

"no !"

"no ?"

"I don't know how the others treat you but I'm not going anywhere, I have nothing to do and...and my father didn't care of where I could be or who I talk to !"

We were at the same age, close to ten years for dragons and I know what kind of things await us in the near futur

"My father will made soon his "adulthood challenge" don't know really the name, do you know what you will be ?"

"I can't pass that, I'm not a Blood Claw !"

"oh yes you are, my father told me which dragon are in this year and you are, we could train together and help one another ?"

"you...you passed that too ?"

"he got a daughter before his son and dragoness can't rule the clan so, I must found a job for me, I wanted to be a Great Huntress, and you ?"

"Warrior, I need to be useful for my people !"

Why I don't realise at this time he had some problem, maybe he is right, I'm so naive. Anyway, we trained together until the D-Day.

When it was the challenge day, I saw Warpath came with a bad band of dragons, Bloodthirst, Vendetta, Rage and Obliteration, all futur warrior, one of them seems different, Pathfinder, he was with me on the hunt test, I was the last one to pass and I don't know , I failed, I trained so hard for taht, Zaffera was the judge and she said the most hurtful words I could hear

"Spitfire, you will not and never be a Great Huntress, you have failed the test !"

I got out and saw not far from the entry, Warpath and his gang, without Pathfinder

"that's why girls can't rule the clan !"

"good one Bloodthirst ! she even can't catch a sick rabbit !"

"me me me ! what the difference between Spitfire and a rock ?"

"dunno !"

"both sucks at hunting !" I was nearly tearful, then I saw a red dragoness I knew so well before that day, Vendetta, my cousin

"and one warrior added to the army, BOOYAH !"

"yes sweety !"

When I heard Warpath saying that and when he looked at me, I hoped he's gonna remember the promise we made from each other

 _"if one of us failed, the other will be here !"_

Why I trust him, when I was at the bottom of the Hell, he pushed me and I felt on a mud puddle

"you found your place anyway !"

"what was that noise ?"

"it's Zaffera, get out !"

I was on ground, sobbing, all my life is ruined and my only friend betray me for this gang of assholes, I was so dumd to trust him

"SPITFIRE ! are you okay ?"

I didn't move, eyes closed, all these shit talk blocked on my mind, they finally right, even Pathfinder sucessed to be an hunter and I'm nothing. All of a sudden, a soft touch surprised me, I was covered in mud and I saw my mother with Zafeera, the sweet and gentle Kindness, the only one who loved me since I was born

"what's goin on sweety, Zafeera told me some things but I can't understand athing, she was so panicked !"

"MAMA !"

I stood up and she hugged me, I had the worst day of my life, I cried for so long the tears made me suffer

"come here."

"if I can do anything for you my queen !"

"Zafeera, let her be...I think she's suffer enought, thanks to you she is safe !"

Zafeera left and I slept against my mother.

From this day, I never get out outside, I stayed in my room with my broken dreams and my misery but suddenly, one day, I heard a scream from my mother's room, she always took a nap during the day, I got out of mine and saw Warpath running, blood on his claw

"he can't do that ?"

My heart was pounding hard, I almost think it will gonna go out of my chest, I pushed teh door of my mother's bedroom and saw her dead, blood everywhere

"MOM !"

"what is it Spitfire ?"

I was shivering, I pointed with a finger the room and my father saw the criem scene

"did you see anything girl ?"

"I...I saw the young dragon who laught at me at the test !"

"Warpath, I know it will be dangerous this guy !"

"Warpath ?"

"yes, do you know what you have to do !"

"fight him ? but I can't, I never learnt how to fight and he is a..."

"think of that when you faced him and you will win, you have our blood on your veins, you will win, for your mother !"

I shook my head and went outside, when I found Warpath, I only thought one thing, avnege my mother

"you kill my mother you monster !"

"a compliment, from a useless dragoness like you, I don't know how to feel ?"

"how could you do that ? she was nice to us all ?"

"don't you hear the poison your parent gave us, the humans will not harm us, we all lost a family member because of them, they must perish !"

"why ? hunters kill your parents, you're playing the same game as them !"

"the human race is destined to destroy their own world, we are the only one to stop them !"

"NO ! I demand a trial by combat, if I win, you will be banished from the Blood Claw and all dragon clan all over the world, if I loose, I..."

"I kill you gladly, useless reptile, I think you will scream like your despised mother !"

I was so angry at him, I jumped on him, all teeth out and grabbed his neck on my mouth, theys broke throught the scales and I felt blood on my tongue, then, I turned him around and tossed him, the injury stopped the fight

"as the rules are told, you will be healed before your banishement !"

"not even a farewell ?"

He coughed and the medi was alreday here for him, I never answer him, he was alreday dead to me.

But the nightmare is not done yet, when I was ready to come back home, i saw fire at the entry and hear some battlesound, scream and blood

"dad !"

I came upstairs and entered, I was so mad I knocked out every bad guy and enter to the "throne" room, I saw Warpath's gang ready to attack my father

"it does it !"

I charge them from behind and took them down, one by one, Pathfinder was captured by the guards

"we saw this one trying to flee !"

"you too Pathfinder ?"

My father decided to banished them as well and the Guards took care of that, I was tired and sad, I lost my mother because of them, the only dragon on that clan who loves me

"Spitfire, it is time I told you how Warpath came here !"

"really ?"

"my father was the chief as that time and I was at your place, we received a message from an other clan, the humans were ready to attack them but when we arrived, it was too lat, I found Warpath beside his dead mother, butchered by hunters, they broke all her eggs but didn't kill Warpath because he was hide, I decided to took him with us but I never knew he had this hate for humans, your mother will be with us !"

"what we have to do now dad ?"

"we just hope Warpath and his gang will be dead soon, if they want to take revenge on you and you lost the fight, thay can do all the things tthey want to you, it's our rule !"

I almost fainted how can we lived with this monster I know humans are not nice to the things they don't know or fear but it's not a reason to kill them all...the only good thing I took out from that day is I became a strong dragoness.

But when I was an adult, finally the Great Huntress I always wanted to be, my first, and last, mission as one was to get Zafeera free from the humans, I was with Brutus, my brother, we attacked, hidden, made the humans flee and Brutus broke the cage, but after Zafeera took off, some hunters captured my brother and I was unable to fire, my father took that really bad and decided to banish me, he marked me and when I was ready to go, I saw my brother comming to me

"brother ?"

"eyh Spit, you will not believe what happen, I was in the arean, ready to be butchered by a young human but he turned his weapon against the hunter and helped me escape !"

"really ?"

"yes, what with the long sad face ?"

"father banished me for not helping you !"

"what ! but I'm here ?"

"it's too late, fare thee well brother !"

"wait...if you can, found Amaury, it's the guy who saved me and thank him for that, I think you could great things with him."

"I will !"

Brutus hugged me, the first time he did that and I took off...you know the rest !"


	18. Chapter 18

_Spitfire finished his story and I understand better our ennemy_

 _"I think I knew his first dragon clan, some hunters raided it with the locals, the Black Claw I think, I've heard of them telling how they buthchered the clan, one by one !"_

 _"Warclaw will do everything he can to kill you all, we have to stop them before it's too late !"_

 _"we already know what to do, pacify them !"_

 _"not this time Hiccup, cut Spitfire, Warpath will kill in no time when he will see you, he can control all dragon and maybe humans we have to stryke back with the same technic !" "you can't be serious, we never harmed a dragon, I know we can make peace with him !"_

 _"STOP ! I know what we have to do, there's no spy on this room Spit ?"_

 _"nope !"_

 _"great, we will make the wedding, people needs something good BUT, in counterparts, Astrid and Hiccup will have bodyguards just in case, we will also secure Toothless and Stormfly's boxes."_

 _"you're not serious ?"_

 _"the wedding is the best way to kill someone, trust me, I've seen that elsewhere, the rest of the team will be with the guests !"_

 _"I know the two bobyguards sir, cut Franca, me and Gilan, we protected our King for several years and no one could hurt him !"_

 _"great, we will told the news to the team and when the day will come, we will be ready to any things he will be doing."_

 _Warpath's POV_

 _The day had finally come, they are doing this wedding thingy, they are really stupid theses humans, Iwas ready to told my plans to the others but Ivan cut me_

 _"Warpath, it's enought ! your hate against human kind driving you nuts, we can't attack Berk or we declare a war we already lost !"_

 _"shut your mouth Ivan, I already decalre war on them, I poisoned their water supplies, all the dragon on the island will be mad as Hel, its gonna be so good to see that !"_

 _"do you know acting like will make the human more angrily against dragons !"_

 _"if these riders are "friends" with us, they will not do any harm to dragons but not the dragons, it will be epic, the epic of epicness !" "are you crazy ? you seems to be !"_

 _"I AM NOT CRAZY ! okay, just post traumatic dragon and I will have my vengence !" I looked to Berk and called my team, when all dragons and "riders" where here, I told them "_

 _when we saw the signal, we attacked the island, with the chaos on town, they will not see us, you just have to shoot the riders, only them !"_

 _"why ?"_

 _"Pathfinder, shut up or I tell Spitfire you're the one who let us in, me for killing her mother and the rest for the father !" Pathfinder finally shut his mouth down and when I saw smoke on berk, I lead the team to the ultimate offensive !_

 _The wedding day at least, a month passed after the first attacked, Warpath and Ivan didn't give a live sign, I was at the main square with Spitfire, Gilan and Franca were ready to protect the chief and his futur wife, they were on their houses and I was astonished by this calm, it will be a real frenzy on this day, even Toothless and Stormfly seems...relaxed, I don't like it_

 _"are you thirsty Spit, I don't see you drink ?"_

 _"I must stay on guard, one of the Fireball Frenzy's battle tactic is to put some things on the water and I feared Warpath did that !"_

 _"dragon fruits ?"_

 _"possible !"_

 _And all the dragon drunk water, holy shit, there is a possible killing beast on every point of the town ? we have to dealt with that, hopefully, I made a lot of dragon nip bomb and gave it to the team. When Hiccup and Astrid came to the Great hall, I took a few second Gilan and Franca_

 _"we have a possible problem ?"_

 _"what kind sir ? asked Franca."_

 _"Warpath could put some dragon fruits on the water !"_

 _"oh no, if the dragon drunk, they will become wild and destroy the town !"_

 _"not only the town, he knew we will be all here for the wedding, your dragon nip bomb are ready ?"_

 _"yes, said Gilan, do we have to fear anything ?"_

 _"if Spitfire is true, yes, I checked the water supply, tell the others to get ready, something bad could happen."_

 _Gilan and Franca entered the Great Hall with Hiccup and Astrid and I joined Spitfire, bloody Warpath, if he did that, we have Helheim on Berk with all the dragons on it_

 _"it's not that time you tell me the alpha control is no use ?"_

 _"maybe...I don't try on that case !"_

 _"wonderful, we have to check the water supply, are you immune to dragon nip or..."_

 _"oh no, I love that, but I can control my feelings to picked some up if you need !"_

 _"really ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"I think we have a water supply to check, we will see that later !"_

 _We took off to the water supply, I just hope Hiccup didn't opened the gate of the hall for dragons too._

 _Hiccup's POV_

 _It was finally the big day, me and Astrid will be husband and wife until death split us, all the dragon of my old team were here, since I became chief, the others choose Astrid as a new leader, they can't do a better choice but I can't understand one thing, why do we have bodyguards ? the wedding is almost done and no signs of Ivan and his dragon_

 _"chief Hiccup, would you take Astrid Hofferson here as you wife in the names of the Gods !"_

 _"Yes !"_

 _"and you Astrid Hofferson, would you take Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third here as your husband in the names of the Gods !"_

 _"Yes !"_

 _"By the power invest by the Gods, I shall pronounce you husband and wife, this marriage can only be broken by the Gods in Walhalla, you may now kiss the bride."_

 _Astrid and me have several kisses since the beginning of our relationship but this one was the best, we kissed in front of the town and our allies, when it was done, I immediately thought taht Warpath didn't attack the town, as I said earlier, he can't attack on a wedding day, Toothless was behind me and Stormfly was behind Astrid but when our kiss was done, Stormfly seem odd_

 _"I think somethin's wrong with Stormfly ?"_

 _"not only her, look behind you !"_

 _I turned around and saw Toothless with the same odd expression on his face "you're alright bud ?" something is not good here._

 _Gilan II's POV_

 _I hate when the leader is right, when me and Franca saw all the dragon with this expression, we know we have a few times to evacuate the hall_

 _"EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE !"_

 _"what ?"_

 _"GET THE FUCK OUT OR YOU WILL DIE !"_

 _the panick gained all vikings here and all guest got out of the hall before the dragons inside could attack them, as a Auraluen Royal Guard, I never know that type of attack_

 _"the bomb ?"_

 _"get the new couple on a safe place, I take care of them ! SPitfire will cover you !"_

 _"but...what about you ?"_

 _"I will survive trust me !"_

 _Franca took the chief and his wife while I took out from my bag the dragon nip bomb, when they where all close to each other, I thrown one on ground and the gaz calm them down, I just hope it broke the dragon fruit effect._

 _Heather's POV_

 _I was outside with Dagur and Eret and our dragons, we just got out in time and we took a rest...but a really short one, when I saw Shatter master, Windshear and Skullkrusher going as mad as the dragon inside, I was shocked in fear_

 _"guys, we have a huge problem !"_

 _"I take the villager to safety !"_

 _"okay Eret, I drove them away from town !"_

 _"Dagur are you..."_

 _"don't worry sister, it will be alright !"_

 _Skullkrusher burnt the town, Shatter master pursued Dagur and I was in front of Windshear, I knew the look on their eyes, the same anger look when she was injured by the wild Typhoomerang_

 _"calm down girl, it's me, Heather, you're safe here !"_

 _for the first time, I was affraid to see her like that, she opened her mouth and I began to see a blue light, it's gonna be the end of the road._

 _When I smelt smoke, I feard the worst_

 _"Spitfire, we have to go back, the town is under attack !"_

 _I mount her during our run and when we arrived at town, I saw it on fire from everywhere an at the horizon, I saw six dragons_

 _"Warpath !"_

 _But I also hear_

 _"calm down girl, it's me, Heather, you're safe here !"_

 _"Heather ?"_

 _"fly down, I'll take care of them !"_

 _"okay, be careful !"_

 _I took my wings on and two bombs before took off, I thrown the first one one Skullcrusher and kept the second for Windshear, unfortunately for me, I landed on her back and when she saw me, she closed her mouth and tried everything to throw me down. In despair, I throw the bomb below her and when she smells dragon nip, she felt down, asleep_

 _"that does it !"_

 _"Amaury ? is that you ?"_

 _"HEATHER ! you're okay ?"_

 _"I...I think so, what happen ?"_

 _"Warpath ! he tried to assassinate the chief, Astrid...all of us !"_

 _"but how can all of our dragon can be so...wild ?"_

 _"dragon fruit on the water supply, Spitfire will try to make them flee !"_

 _"don't tell me they're commin ?"_

 _"ok, I don't tell you, can you help me to save the town ?"_

 _"yes, Windshear is okay ?"_

 _"for know...yes, we need to found all important guests before the all island burnt to ashes !"_

 _"it's a lot of people !"_

 _"no, just Berk's chief, his wife, the other riders, my team, Berserker's chief, Alvin, Mala, Thork...easy peasy !"_

 _"we have to move but how can we calm the dragon !"_

 _"dragon nip !"_

 _Heather took a deep breath and follow me, we have a town to rescue and friend to found._


	19. Chapter 19

_Spitfire's POV_

 _I was above the sea, focused on Warpath but an awful smell gave me a good idea, I always forgot we have a huge back up on the team_

 _"well well well ! what do we have here gang ! Spitfire who surrender at the first fight !"_

 _"I don't have the white flag and you forgot one thing, you make me stronger, you can forget the little and shy Spitfire, I became an other dragoness because of you all !"_

 _"what do you do to stop us ? breathing some fire ?"_

 _"I never say it will be me, Tsunami, it's your turn to shine !"_

 _I went a little back and saw the whirpool vortex, the one that could barely swallow my dragon friends when we met a Submaripper for the first time "is that sorcery cousin ?"_

 _"no, it's called a submaripper cousin !"_

 _I flew back to Berk but I missed something interresting, I heard some shots on them, making them to retreat._

 _Warpath's POV_

 _This vortex attract all of us on sea and all of a sudden, some blue fireball came to us and a lot_

 _"GUYS RETREAT !"_

 _I dont know who did that when we fly back to our island, I saw nothing how can it be possible ? When we landed, I heard something and I felt my anger growing_

 _"I've seen that before, when I destroyed this town, the same blue fire were shot !"_

 _"you know that and didn't dbother to tell me, you're as dumb as these muttonhead over there Rage !"_

 _"how can we now this dragon will came here, this islands is really far from here !"_

 _"relax guys we have a show to watch !"_

 _Vendetta always knew how to calm me, she was right, we have a destroiying village to see._

 _Elza's POV_

 _When I saw these dragons in the sky, I knew what I have to do_

 _"Seafire, they are here, shoot on them !"_

 _He stopped and shoot his multiple fireball on them, they fled and I saw below them a Submaripper_

 _"oh, that can't be good, we have to be hidden or this beast will harm you, get behind the village"_

 _I need to help them. I was on a boat, I'm following Seafire, my dragon, I'm Elza, ex-warden of Atlantis (not the one who sunk, the other one) we were a peaceful town until those pesky dragons came and burnt it to the ground, as the only dragonrider of the town, it is my duty to stop this dragons once and for all. Seafire arrived behind the island and I stopped my ship on a beach, reday to help._

 _Dagur's POV_

 _This wedding is unforgetable ! as a Berserker, I never saw a thing that mad, Hiccup is truly a master at that, thanks to Amaury and his dragon nip bomb, I calm Shatter master in no time but my sister is not safe, when I saw no dragons around me, I went back to town and saw two guys on the way, I hide on a bush and listen, just in case Ivan and his gang where here_

 _"DAGUR ! WHERE ARE YOU ?"_

 _"do you know we still have dragons ready to attack !"_

 _"yes I know but I'm worried about my brother !"_

 _I know these voices, Amaury and Heather, I got out of my bush and greet them_

 _"Dagur, are you okay ?"_

 _"oh yes, thanks to your bomb my friend !"_

 _"you're welcome ! what about the guests ?"_

 _"our chief and Alvin were on the forest for a fight, they're not fans about wedding, Hiccup's riders were with us, Eret must have lead them to safety, for Hiccup and Astrid, dunno, maybe your friends lead them to safety elsewhere on the island, Mala and Throk were with us also but don't know where they can be !"_

 _"and for my team ?"_

 _"as a surprise, they followed Spitfire advise, at least most of them !"_

 _"what do you mean most of them ?"_

 _"Kira gave them an antidote to the dragon fruit but the Skrills had not passed between her hand, she was in the other side of the island, in the cove !"_

 _"only the Skrills ?"_

 _"yes, but the five were on the cove with Kira and Arvid you have to be quick !"_

 _"shit !"_

 _"my chief and Alvin are on the way, follow me !"_

 _I lead Amaury and Heather to my chief and Alvin's position during this war and I'm not expected that._

 _Spitfire's POV_

 _When I saw blue fire from behind the island, I don't believe my eyes, a Shell Fire was shooting on Warpath's gang, the only help I didn't expected_

 _"I know someone who will be overjoyed to see that !"_

 _A fireball Frenzy is always ready in a battle and when I saw my rider with the two berserker's kid, I went to them and picked them up_

 _"Spitfire, don't tell me you already get rid off them ?"_

 _"Tsunami and a Shell Fire do it for me !"_

 _"a WHAT ? a Shell Fire, are you..."_

 _The blue fire came back and Amaury stay silent "are you convinced ?"_

 _"yes, Dagur and Heather need to put Alvin and their chief to safety, Kira and Arvid are needing our help !" "okay, I got what you need !"_

 _I turned my head back and growl, I know only one dragon who can help me on that mission and lucky me, he was close to us, my brother with other good Fireball Frenzy_

 _"it like training guys, we have to throw this dragon nip all over the island to calm this dragon, don't shoot them, their allies !"_

 _"that's your brother ?"_

 _"yes ! he was close to us with his team !"_

 _I landed on a safe place to let heather and Dagur go, Heather grabbed my rider and kissed him before leaving, I took off and my brother joined us_

 _"hello big sis and human brother !"_

 _"hi Brutus, I don't present you Amaury ?"_

 _"no, no need ! what happen here ?"_

 _"Warpath !"_

 _"this son of a..."_

 _"WATCH OUT !"_

 _A lightning bolt passed near us, Brutus growled and say_

 _"this coward want to use your dragon to kill you all, he need to be stopped...COMMING THROUGHT !"_

 _Kira'sPOV_

 _I thought it was hours, the Skrill have become mad, Mala and Throk helped us, Arvid was beside me, hide behind a rock when we finally heard_

 _"COMMING THROUGHT !"_

 _I heard a dragon flying and the sound of five others felt down, Mala and Throck took their weapon out and I saw a red Fireball Frenzy_

 _"PUT THAT DOWN ! it's Brutus, Spitfire's brother, he is with us !"_

 _"one, two, three, four and five, all calm down !"_

 _Spitfire landed after that and Amaury dismount her, I jumped immediately on his arm_

 _"thank you you two !"_

 _"is...is it over now ?"_

 _"yes, you can come out !"_

 _"Mala, Throk, glad to see you alive !"_

 _"thank you Amaury for your concerned !"_

 _"what about the rest of the team ?"_

 _"the Skrill's riders were with the villagers, the others follow Spit's advice, they don't drink water here so they can escort Hiccup and Astrid to safety !"_

 _"great, what about Gilan ?"_

 _"he was in the great hall when Franca left on his order !"_

 _"we have to go back to..."_

 _"no need pal, I'm here...with a new rider !"_

 _Gilan jumped on the cove, followed by a young girl_

 _"and you are ?"_

 _"Elza, dragonrider of Seafire the Shell Fire, Warpath destroyed my village and I will stop him !"_

 _"welcome to our team, we are all here for that !"_

 _"thank you !"_

 _"where's Franca ?"_

 _"escorted by the other to a safe place !"_

 _"that's a relief !"_

 _Then, Dagur came in with his sister and two adults, they all stopped whenthey saw Brutus_

 _"I think Berk will need me, see ya later !"_

 _"take good care of you brother !"_

 _"it's your brother ? asked Gilan."_

 _"yes, Brutus, he helped us to protect the island, and you are ?"_

 _Spitfire turned toward the two adults with Dagur and Heather_

 _"I'm Alvin, chief of Outcast Island !"_

 _"I'm Oswald the Agreeable, chief of Berserker Island !"_

 _"you two are allies to chief Hiccup ?"_

 _"yes !"_

 _"so I'm your allies too !"_

 _"Gilan, with me, we have to retrun to town, Kira, Mala, can you see if the dragon are calm down or if they need Sagefruit ?"_

 _"don't worry brother, said I, we will do that !"_

 _"I will escort my dad and Alvin to their home now !"_

 _"it's a good idea Dagur !"_

 _My brother mounted his dragoness and took off with Gilan, we kept Elza with us and helped all the dragon._

F _ranca's POV_

 _I was in the JLA outpost with two annoying VIP, the rest of the team were also annoyed as me_

 _"we have to back !"_

 _"you will be killed if we going back to Berk sorry to say that chief but let the others take care of that will ya ?"_

 _"what about our dragons, our firends, our..." "will you shut your mouth ? I received precise orders, going back when the battle is done !"_

 _"who gave you this order ?"_

 _"Amaury !"_

 _"when ?"_

 _"when we were leaving the outpost "in case Berk is under attck during the wedding, fly to the outpost and wait a message, don't ever going back during the battle, you have to wait it's end to go back !" "_

 _"she is right Hiccup !"_

 _"what, but you..."_

 _"I know what I said earlier but...if we die helping them, Warpath will win, it's just buildings, we can rebuilt a town, not a chief !"_

 _"how can we know if it's safe or not ?"_

 _"terror mail !"_

 _"I think you have got your answer !"_

 _Ingrid gave me the message_

 _"the coast is clear, I'll escort you to Berk !"_

 _"really, how about the guests or..."_

 _"everything's alright, just material damages, all viking are safe and sound !"_

 _"glad to hear that !" I called Arrow and we took off, I hope Gilan is okay too, I can't live in a world without him._


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up shivering and looked around you, it was my chamber at the JLA dorm, I saw Berk's being attacked by Warpath, he used our dragon to destroy the town, it's seems so real ? why am I here at the outpost, I stood up and walked alone, when I was outside, I saw Spitfire going out to the dragon nest

"you had a nightmare did you ?"

"yes...how can you know ?"

"Berk was under Warpath's attack, he drogued our dragon to do the dirty job !"

"yes...how can you...you had the same ?"

"yes, the other technic of fight of my clan, put fears in warrior's mind !"

"so...the town had nothing right ?"

"for now, yes ...but he could attack in no time, with or without us on Berk !"

"what can we do ? what part are real and what part are not ?"

"I took you at the outpost after our nap, Heather and Dagur came back to Berserker Island and the rest of Hiccup's team must be on their home now, it's 5am so we have some time to get prepared to this possible fight...it's just one thing I couldn't understand, when a Fireball Frenzy used this to fight back against his ennemy, he never give a lights of hope, if you know what I mean !"

"do you talked about this ELza and her Shell Fire ?"

"yes, we must have lost the battle, not win ! I think we have to found this Elza, she is the key to this mess !"

"do you think she can help us to understand this special power ?"

"if she can enter it to alter its end...yes, she can help us !"

"but how can she do that ?"

"when we use such power, our soul came to an other plan to manipulate the reality in our favor, only warriors follow this training, hunters can hypnotized !"

"are you trying to tell me the Fireball Frenzy are also...magic ?"

"humans and magic...not really we simply used some kind of...wait a minute...they were all wrong...we need to see someone !"

"don't you think..."

"Queen Mother ! it's the only one who can answer my question !"

"that's just great...and now, you're gonna tell we will go now, without any note for the team"

"don't worry, we have just one thing to take care of...WITH THE BIG DRAGON THAT CREATE THE MYSTERY OF ALL LIVING SPECIES !"

"you'll calm down ? I think the entire outpost didn't here you drama queen !"

I was barely breathless, I'm affraid of Warpath and I don't know if Spit felt that

"excuse me...I...I much ask you too much but if you want to stay here, I understand, I will go alone !"

"you never left me here while you're on adventure, I'm going with you !"

"are you sure, Warpath is Thor knows where, he can..."

"he wants I fight, he will have one !"

"that's my rider, we have to go quickly before anyone noticed !"

I mounted her and we went to the Queen Mother Island.

Warpath's POV

I don't know who or what can do that, I had all prepared and this girl and her dragon broke every thing, I have to change my plan and the only one who can help me understand, it's the Queen Mother, she is our Mother, the goddess of the Fireball Frenzy, we don't know her origins on earth but the only things we know it's she and her male version, killed by Sigurd, are our creator, they create the Fireball Frenzy on one night and when the species is almost extinct, some of us are born here, under Fafnir's wings, her Island is too far from humans village, she can't be attack except some raids but she have an army of dragon, I must have thanks the team who saved her from Ragnar, they did a good job. I went there alone, I need some time to think about my plan, I can't fail next time. When I arrived, I bowed down and greeted the Queen Mother

"beg your pardon Queen Mother, I'm Warpath, Outsiders from the Blodd Claw and only survivor of the..."

"Warpath ? how dare you came here after your sins against dragon race ! The Blood Claw welcome thee on their home and you killed with cold blood their queen, humiliate the only friends you can have and nearly dethrone their chief if Spitfire didn't stop you at time ! you're the shame of your species !"

"WHAT ! I only want my revenge and this clan of moron didn't leave me an other option, the human will kill us all, we have to stop them !"

"not all the humans are taht bad Warpath, instead of killing the riders, take some time with them and you will see some human can be kind to us !"

"it's impossible ! dragons are no human pets, we are wild beats, ready to kill and destory our ennemy !" I growled, tired to be seen as a monster, all dragons are monster, we created the words fear to the vikings people, we are the reason why the human kind is weak, we are almost immortals, we can't be human pets, it's a death sentence for us."

"I've seen the riders you're trying to kill, without them, I will be dead or worse...at first, I thought just like you Warpath, the humans are just dust to us, a fireball or a claw hit and they're dead but...these riders lived with they dragon friends, they don't considered them as just beast they can ride, they respect them and they can go freely, dragfons and humans fight against Ragnar for my safety and the baby I carried."

WHAT ? our goddess protected by them...IT DOES IT ! no one can protect our goddess unless they're Fireball Frenzy "before you left Warpath, as your only "goddess", I can see from outside and inside, all you need for your soul is affection, not to replace your mother but to prove yourself it's not because one type of human attacked you in the past that anyone can harm you !"

"QUEEN MOTHER !" the cherry on the cake, Sitfire came here, right on time, I felt lost and confused.

Spitfire's POV

When I yelled her name, I landed on the beach and when I greeted her, I heard my rider

"Spit, we have a problem !"

"shh, I must greet my Queen Mother !"

"it can wait Spitfire, I already have a guest and you know him."

Her big and soft voice always calmed me but it was short, when I saw Warpath on the same beach, I was like frozed from head to tail

"you ?"

"hi !"

Amaury was ready to took out his swords but I stopped him

"no fight on the Holy Land ! except if Fafnir is in great danger !"

"I see you remember our law !"

"all hunters know them by heart !"

"and what about the warriors ?"

"Amaury, this is between Spitfire and Warpath, I will ask you to leave, I watched them !"

"okay !"

I never like to see him like that, I know he felt useless but I'm more concerned by it's safety

"it's the time you two talk now !"

"but..." "no but Spitfire, you need to say some things to the others !"

"like what ? asked Warpath, how my native clan was butchered by his mortal friends !"

"how can I say that, the humans are NOT all that bad ! don't you..."

"STOP !"

When we heard the Queen Mother yelled at us, we put our head down and whispered our apologize

"Spitfire, did you tell your true feelings about your worst day on the Blood Claw to the one who was the cause ?"

"thanks...I've just succeed to forget it...well...you hurt me Warpath, i thought you will be my friends and...the moment when I needed you, you decided to humiliate me and destroyed the only good thing I've got !" "don't tell it's because of that push you became mad at me !"

"YOU WILL NEVER HOW YOU WILL WHEN YOU'RE THE CHIEF'S DAUGHTER ! no one talked to me or befriend me, they all feared me because of my father, you're the only one who I can talk to and you do all that...so yes, I was mad...but...you killed my mother, the only parent I got who cares about me and loved me...I was alos banished by the way, we're on the same team, and when I met Amaury on Berk, he was so kind, he saved my brother, froms Dragonscale's hunters and...he offered me a new home and...most important of all...affection, we're the same, we missed some affection and the humans I know prefered to be kind to dragons instead of violent, let us show you !"

"what ? you lied, your father can't banish you, you were his heroine ?"

"me ? you must be kidding, he never likes me, mother told me he wanted to abandon me on forest, if she was not following him, I will be dead by now !"

"you ? it can't be, I listen to the chit chat when I was outside, we had two role model for female, Zafeera, the Great Huntress, and you !"

"stop that liar, anyone don't care about me !"

"I'm no liar...just on this case, all the young dragoness wanted to be just like you, beatiful, helpful and most of all...nubile as you, all males wanted to...mate with you !"

"these idiots...I'm into females !"

"is that true ?"

"yes it is, I love to be with males but I didn't find my prince so...I search with girls !"

"how can you live with humans with no fear of..."

"for that, I offer you a deal, send us Pathfinder, I promised we will just show him how we truly lived together, no harm or turnover will be done to him, when we show him everything, he will go back and tell you the things he saw, are you agree about that !"

"why not...but he will not be a traitor after that !"

"he will stay with me and my rider, no one will talk to him without my presence, I swear !" "okay...and fro me, i promise I let you at peace for a moment but when Pathfinder will be back, the war is on...okay ?"

"okay...I'm sorry about that, I widshed we can end this conflict on better terms than killing each other !"

"me too...but when we're at war and I saw you, I'm not be pleased but between you and the lives of many dragons, I will not hesitate a second."

"as for me, if I saw you ready to harm one rider, I'm not be pleased either but between you and my friends, I will make what's good to them !"

Warpath took off and I asked my question.

I was far from my dragoness, my mind lost how can she be actually talking to the ennemy without me, I feel so useless for the first time, we have some time during the fight against the Grimborn where we were disagreed one another but that time, I feared she can be choosing her past instead of her futur, I sat down on the sand of the beach and sighed, Spitfire and Kira are the only things I got, i'd love to add Heather at my list but...I don't know if we are ready to be together. I was sleeping when I felt something against me

"eyh wake up, it's time to go ?"

"not now mom !"

"mom ? you never called me like that !"

"Spitfire ?"

"yes lad, getup or wewill be late for breakfast !"

I stood up and yawned "why are you so fast this morning !"

"Heather served it, she told me during last night flight and I know between you and her..."

"you can't leave me alone right ? even if I tell you, it's not of your concerned !"

"oh yes it is, for me and Windshear, just let us take care of that for you okay !"

"oh Thor, this can't be good !"

"oh yes it will be...trust me !"

I hate when she is like that ! we took off and flight to the outpost.


	21. Chapter 21

During the flight at the sunset, Spitfire explained me everything

"I suceeded to convince Warpath to make a short peace, we will have Pathfinder as a ghuest and we will show him how we work...together !"

"refresh my memory one second, they still our ennemies ?"

"unfortunately yes, Warpath despise all humankind because some hunters murdered his own clan...and Dragonscale hunters were on it too !"

"that's just great...who choose Pathfinder ?"

"me, he is the only one who refused to fight...EVER !"

"you have some things to explain Spit, other than that !"

"like what kind of things !"

"who is Fafnir to you and the Fireball Frenzy, I'm totally lost !"

"it depends of the dragon, for some, it's just the last big dragon on Earth, for others, like me, she is our Goddess, the One who create us and the only One who can understand us."

"okay...like Odin, Thor...for us vikings ?"

"yes, but we worship her not really like you humans, she giving birth to us, Fireball Frenzy and to thank her, we offered a part of our hunt, we thank her for our sucess and we ask her some advice if we are lost, a legend say that a viking and a Fireball Frenzy bond's was so strong the human was blessed by Fafnir, he got some power from his dragon, but with this power, he became mad and destroyed severals village, Fafnir took control of the dragon and kill the human to stop that, from this day, she blamed herself !"

"you're kidding right ? there's no magic or..."

"oh yes there is, but you are too...I don't know how to say that..."

"too self destruct guys ?"

"yes...but I put my trust on you, I know you will not use it against innocent people !"

"you're don't trying to say that I could get this..."

"you could if our bond became stronger !"

"so...let me get this straight, Fafnir over there is your Goddess, you're one of their believer and I could received some powers... I forgot anything ?"

"yes, just one tiny thing...Fafnir predict the creation of the JLA on the Archipelago and...if we got separated for good, she saw it's fall !"

"WHAT !"

"no just kidding, she only say after Warpath's departure that if my rider fall in love with the one who had the dragon or dragoness I love, the relationship will be 100% sure !"

"you really ask her that ?"

"no, she said it herself, she knows everything !"

"so...I got a believing in god dragoness who want one thing...I asked the most difficult thing to the one I love !" "yes...sort of !" "are you really sure of your class ?"

"what is those type of things ?"

"you...never learnt about dragon class ?"

"oh...that type of class...yeah speaking of that...the Fireball Frenzy had a little problem about that we are in all of them !"

"what...you're joking right ?"

"oh no, Fafnir is kind of one of us but Titan class !"

"okay, now I'm lost."

"I'll explain all of tht at the first training, we have no time to lost."

I grabbed her neck ans she used her hyperboost to arrive on time at the outpost.

When she landed, Heather were just ready to serve the breakfast

"there you are ?"

"hello Heather !"

"we have some question to asked to Fafnir ?"

"really ?"

"yes, Warpath manipulate us in our dream and we got the best defense for it !"

"let me guess, Elza from Atlantis !"

"yes, anwered Spitfire, how can you know ?"

She was dissapointed, I already saw that but Heather came close to her

"she arrived this morning on Berserker Island, if she arrived here, I will not know her !"

"so...you never heard of her ?"

"no !"

"Windshy is here ?"

"yes, she's waiting you !"

" I'll go see her, see ya !"

Spitfire left me with Heather, I really don't know how to feel after what happen on Sven's Island and Berk

"Amaury, I...I think we need to talk about what happen ?"

"okay !"

It's time to have the heart broken into pieces

"when at Sven's, I told you I...I love you, it's..."

"INCOMMING !"

For Thor's sake ! the only moment I could be relieved for that and Hiccup came with his Fury

"hi chief !"

"hi !"

"I came in a bad time ?"

Oh yes you do...but you're my chief, I can't do what I could possibly could do just to know what Heather wanted to say

"what brings you here chief ?"

"I'm here to announce I'm finally married to Astrid !"

"really, you take some times to do that chief !"

"real funny Heather, I thought your team can come to it Amaury, if you want or..."

"Hiccup, I've got some news about that, Spitfire negotiate a short peace between us and Warpath, he will send one of his team member to look out how we lived with dragons, me and Spitfire will watch him !"

"really ?"

"yes, the wedding could'nt be in better ways but I don't know when he will arrived !"

"okay...so you will do what ?"

"first, i'll give the info to the team and then I will see if Pathfinder is arrived or will be !"

"okay !"

"you can stay if you want chief, the team will be glad to see you !"

"if you got a chair for me ?"

"we have plenty of them !"

Hiccup turned back to his dragon and Heather whispered to me

"we will talk about that later !"

"okay !"

We sat on the chairs and little by little, the team cam out.

The breakfast will begin when I stood up

"this morning, we have a guest, please say hello tou my chief, Hiccup !"

"hello sir ! said all the team !"

"thanks to all for the rescue, I never saw a team of rider as good as you !"

"where's Gilan ?"

"he received a note from his King pal, said Arvid, he don't know when he will be back !"

"okay, we also welcome a new rider, Elza, I'm glad to add you on the team !"

"thanks sir, I hope I will not dissapoint you in any way !"

"now we can all eat, thanks to Heather !"

"you're all welcome, it's no big deal !"

We eat up and at the end, Hiccup told the team avbout his wedding, just in time, Gilan came back with a new rider, no doubt from his homeland, I saw two Forest Fury.


	22. Chapter 22

Gilan's POV

When I received this note from my king, I warned Kira and ARvid then I took off, something bad must have happen, the only way a royal ranger like me can be summoned by his King is for hopeless time, I jus hope everything wiull be alright. Thanks Thor Sharpshot is as fast as a Night Fury, we were on Auraluen on time. I landed in front of the royal entry and one of the royal guard greeted me

"hi sir, what brings you here !"

"the king summon me but didd'nt say why, is he here ?"

"yes, a dragon attacked us and he had a ranger who want to join the team !"

"okay, are you all okay ?"

"we kicked his scaly butt out of here sir !"

"great !"

I dismount Sharpshot and was ready to enter when the guard told me

"I wish I was like you, an adventurer but I took an arrow in the knee at training !"

"what ? how ?"

"I shot myself, I was bad at archery !"

"okay, it's not that bad, you can help all the villagers, we need some men likes you guy !"

"thanks sir !"

I follow the beautifull alley to the castle and enter, I found my King in his Throne on the great hall, the ranger beside him was fortunately known by me, Franca, my girlfriend

"Gilan, there you are ?"

"yes m'lord, I saw your note !"

I bowed down in front of him and he pursued

"you heard about the attack my friend ?"

"yes m'lord, what happen ?"

"a wild dragon from the same species as your team leader attacked us at night and we kicked his scaly butt out of here in no time but Franca here want to help you on the team !"

"I simply cannot leave you with this team and have fun, I taught everything I know to the others, I can join the team now !"

"I simply cannot promise if you'll be on the team, it's Amaury and his friends who decide !"

"so take me to the outpost and we will see that !"

"if our King agree !"

"of course I agree, you will be helpful to them, I've got some new rangers here for my safety and Auraluen !"

"alright, we will go, thanks my lord."

I salute my king before I left, Franca followed me and we were just outside when she kissed me

"I missed you so much Gilan ?"

"you too, you will love it there, where's Arrow ?"

"I think we found him with Sharpshot, he missed her very much !"

"do you really think these two follow our move ?"

"maybe...these dragons are smart they could understand better our relationship than the villagers here."

When we got out of the castle's garden we saw our dragon side by side

"like I said, they have a strong bond !"

"Arrow and Sharpshot !"

When they see us, they joined us and we took off, I found Sharpshot first but days after my discovery and my bond with her, Franca saved Arrow from hunters, he was younger than Sharpshot and she's some kind of girlfriend to him, they know eachother as well as me and Franca, like two couple.

When Gilan arrived at the outpost with this new rider, wearing the same outfit as him, I barely understand who she is

"we have a second ranger ?"

"yes !"

"I'm Franca sir..."

"it's Amaury, no sir...I supposed you wante to join the team ?"

"yes, if it's possible to do it ?"

"of course but you're good at what ?"

"the same as Gilan plus I'm a good healer !"

"great, we need that, welcome to the team !"

"thanks !"

Franca and Gilan joined us at the table while their dragon played some games

"so Hiccup...you were talking about your wedding ?"

"yes, you're all invited of course and I'm glad to hear that we're at peace with Warpath !"

"I just hope he followed it and not ready to..."

"don't worry Kira, a Fireball Frenzy has some honor, if he dealt with Spit, I know he will not declare war on us !"

"I much more concerned about the dragon he sent here, what about him ?"

"his name is Pathfinder, Spitfire told me he is the only one of the team who had no fights against anything...he will be nice !"

Spitfire was ready to meet him far from us, I don't know why.

Spitfire's POV

I was waiting, I know Warpath, he will sent us Pathfinder today but I've got something to him, this little traitor was responsible of Warpath's crime, it's his fault I lost my mom and almost my dad. I waited hours then a blue dragon appeared in the sky, he landed not far from me and when he saw my war mode face, he already knew he had to explain

"Spitfire, I..."

"you're a criminal for me now ! don't justify yourself, I promise I will not harm you, like my friends over there !"

"so...why are we that far from them !"

I put him against a rock and told him "I just wanted to know that between your traitor's ass and my friends, I'll for my friends, you're the guy responsible for the murder of my mother and barely the overthrown of my father, you're an ennemy and my rider will don't have to tell twice to kill you !"

"what ! but..."

"thanks to all of you, the nice princess of the Blood Claw became a mercyless warrior, I prefer to die with Amaury than with you !"

I released him and sighed, a smile on my face

"it feel so good, now we can go !"

"you...you will kill me, I feel it !"

"you're a Fireball Frenzy or a pussy ? come, you're under my protection !"

"so...I will do what know ?"

"you will meet my friends and discover the way of the dragonriders !"

"how can you be this...bloodthirst creature and the princess I saw in my home, this kind dragoness who was ready to help everyone !"

"because she always is a part of me...Warpath just made her weaker everyday, that's all !"

Pathfinder followed me, he was much more muscular than I remembered, he is also a smart guy, always ready to use his brain before his claw, his scales were bllue as the ocean and his eyes were green, he is a really nice guy but he is in the wrong camp. When we arrived at the table, all the riders were surprised to see a new dragon

"who is he ?"

"Arvid, it's Pathfinder, he is here to see us work and live together, Warpath needs some info and Pathfinder promise me he will just watch, not taking vital information, me and Amaury will watch him for that !"

"there you are !"

My rider stood up and came close to us, he scratched my muzzle, he knwos I love that and greeted Pathfinder

"welcome Pathfinder, I'm Amaury, rider of Spitfire, if you need anything, you can ask me !"

"right sir !"

"anyway, we were ready to leave for Berk we're all invited for a wedding, the real one this time !"

"oh...what about Hiccup, what does he think about that ?"

"he is agree to see Pathfinder there but you have to watch him closely !"

"no problem, what are you waiting for, we have a wedding for Thor's sake !"

He mounted me and I took off, reday to see a human wedding, I never saw one of them before.


	23. Chapter 23

We arrived at Berk in the afternoon, we fly towards it without a break, and we are much more closer than the edge, all the team landed and their dragons left to the forest, there's no place for them, Spitfire and Pathfinder was the only one to stay with us, all the riders went to help the villagers, the wedding will be tommorow no doubt

"I will be with Pathfinder at the arena, just to say the things he must know !"

"okay Spit, just take good care of you !"

"don't worry I will !" Spit took off foolowed by Pathfinder, I looked at her until I felt an hand on my shoulder "what about a drink ?" "yes, thank you, can we finished our discussion please ?"

"which one ?"

"you're joking right ?"

"yes, comme here !"

We went to the first tavern on town and take a sit

"two meads please !"

"alright !"

"really ? two tankards ?"

"it's not everyday we have a wedding right ? furthermore, the twins told me you're a good drinker !"

"me ? I just drink occasionally, you challenge me ?"

"maybe but after our dialogue ! where were we anyway ?"

"at Sven's when you..you said...you know ?"

"oh yes !"

I took a deep breath and when she was ready to continue, I received a little punch in the shoulder

"there it is !"

"Astrid, glad to see you !"

"thanks Heather, can I sit with you two ?"

"yes, go on !"

it's a curse or something like that, I will never know what Heather has to say...but like Hiccup, Astrid is my best friend, I can't be harsh with her, because of two points, first one, she always carried an axe and she knows how to use it and second, she had Stormfly, the only dragoness I know who learn how to sit on people, sitting on you and moved out until Astrid told her to do so, Hiccup is my chief, I will not made him angry, I will have my answer one day

"if I searched you guys is simple, Hiccup and I needed of best man and maid of honor !"

"what ? why ?"

"we never saw that on a viking wedding ?"

"I know, it's Hiccup idea, I don't know why ?"

"but why us ? you have plenty of possibility here on Berk !"

Astrid sighed and explain the choices

"Gobber will only do chitchat, Gothie will say nothing, Tuff and Ruff will srewed the day up, Fishlegs was so nervous he fainted and Snotlout, yew...I prefer to forget what he could do...you're our only choice, if I remember Hiccup's words !"

"okay, we will accept on one condition !"

"which one ?"

"I want some explanation for the chief himself !"

"okay, I'll told him...after one drink with you !"

Astrid took her drink at the bar and Heather looked at me

"why do you decided this condition ?"

"Spitfire told me, she and Windshear will..."

why did I talk about that ? change your words know or you're srewed

"erm...I know Hiccup, he can hide something for us ?"

"why did you talk about our dragoness ?"

"don't know, I think of her for no reason sometimes !"

I had a small nervous laught and our meads arrived, followed closely by Astrid

"skoll !"

"skoll !"

we drunk our glass for one sip, Berk's mead is the best, like my foster father told me em

 _"if it burns all your throat it's a good one, if it does not, it's water !"_

Berk's mead is the only one which I have my throat and the rest of my body like on fire

"that's good !"

"I've got an other thing to tell you, Hiccup and I also organize a big fest at our home, only boys for Hiccup and only girls at my house !"

"the last night of single life right ?"

"yes Amaury, I hope we're not distrubing a..."

"no, we have nothing prepared for tonight, Heather will be with you and I will be with the chief !"

I take an other sip and we pursued our talking.

At night, I told to Kira and Arvid to made their own fest with the team, I was so drunk right now, only...four...maybe five meads...no...it was eight...nevermind, I went to Hiccup's house and knocked at the door

"there you are...are you drunk ?"

"maybe...yes...so what ?"

"nevermind, be my guest...but don't break anything, Toothless is upstair, you're the first one to come !"

"yes !"

"you must stay still until alcohol will be..."

"no, I know my borderline for that, i can drink, if I walk and talk properly, I can..."

"shh, sit down, we have some thigs to do this night and a drunk guy is not on my list !"

"okay chief, I will sat on one of these three chairs !"

"there's only one !"

I sat on the only one and sighed, it was a long time I was drunk like that, it's my friend's wedding, a fest like that must be something

"I have a question for you chief ?"

"what is it ?"

"Astrid told me and Heather, you...you searched a best man and a maid of honor and...and you thought about us, why ?"

"after us, you're the couple everyone is talking about, maybe...just maybe, you'll be the next one to..."

"WHAT...hic !"

here we go, I've got hiccups...wait a minute, my chief is called Hiccup, this means"hoquet" in a foreign language, i burst out laughting

"what the ?"

"I'm good here, don't worry, I...hic...I will laught at nothing !"

I decided to take some fresh air behind the house to calm down a little and when I was back all the guys of Hiccup's team were here

"that's the last one !" "okays Fishface, we do what now ?"

"Snotlout ?"

"what chief ?"

"Tuff, what about Chicken ?"

"Chicken is fine thank you my Loki friend !"

"mruu !"

I put my head up when I heard that and saw Toothless's head looking at us

"I think your Fury is awake...if he was sleeping !"

"we all go upstairs and give him some company, he is my bud after all !"

Hiccup went upstairs and when we all arrived at his chamber, he sat beside his dragon and we were around him on the ground

"how about the girls, if I will get married tommorow, how about you ?"

That does it, it was a trap all along, he knows Tuff, Snotlout and Fishlegs had no one or no chance with the girls

"what about Fishlegs and Snotlout ?"

"I tried everything with her but nothing suceed !"

"she resist my raw vikingness ?"

"really, where it is ?"

Tuff was laughting at loud, like me and Snotlout said is only punchline on these case

"shut up you two !"

"and you Tuff ?"

"well...I'm not on this type of search right know !"

"AKA, no one will meet him in any case !"

"SNOTLOUT !"

"and you Amaury ?"

"like no one heard us at Sven's, I wish it will be Heather but...I don't know why but I think it will be only on my dreams !"

"I don't think so...you will this tommorow !"

Why should I wait tommorow, I don't like that, he hide me something and I hate that, Tuff changed my mind when he talked about meads.


	24. Chapter 24

Kira's POV

we were just getting started our nights out but someone called me, I turned back and saw Astrid

"Astrid ? what do you want ?"

"do you want to join the girl tonight, you're part of the team ?"

"really...yes, thank you, I'll warned Arvid and joined us !"

I searched Arvid and saw him with Calder and Jaken, drinking

"Arvid, Astrid invite me to her girl's night out, you can handle them alone ?"

"no problem !"

"okay, have some funs guys...but don't mess it up !"

I went to Astrid's house and knocked at the door, Astrid opened it and I saw Heather and Ruffnut inside "hello Kira !" "hi girls !" "come on in, we were getting started !"

"okay...but what kind of things you prepared for this night ?"

"we can only talk about anything !"

"like ?"

"like Heather and her love interest !"

"what !"

"I listened to the things you say to your boyfriend at Sven's, I know you'll love someone ?"

"how can you heard me ? I almost whispered !"

"too loud for me, could you two talked about that after the fight ?"

"erm...not really, the two times we tried to talked about that...we were disturbed !"

"sorry !"

"it's no big deal, I thought after our meeting and...we could steal your moment so...we will wait the perfect time !"

"really ? why ?"

"you're my friend Astrid, me and Amaury will felt guilty to steal that to you, it's okay trust me !"

But I thought immediately about my brother, he is some kind of worried sick about that, I felt it ! I must asked her one thing "Heather, I...I don't want to ruin this fest but...can you at least told me if it's a good news or a bad one, I think Amaury feared the worst !"

"you really think that Kira ?"

"after what Freya was capable of against him...yes !"

"he told you their story ? asked Astrid."

"yes, it was a nice love story but when she came back from the dead to kill him and his friends, his heart broke into millions of pieces, I got one particular moment of this story on my mind, the suns wents down and he looked at it with her when he finally know she loves him and we will ready to anything to be with him, his happiest moment until that day when he learnt she only want the Defenders of the Wings...I know you're not the same person as her Heather but, as his big sister, I don't want him to live an other heartbreak. "

"can...can we talked in private for a moment ?"

"yes of course !"

Astrid let us went outside, behind her house while she talked of other things with Ruffnut.

I just closed the door and Heather invited me to sat on a barrel, she did the same

"did...did he talked about me to you ?"

"yes some times, after Freya, he needed advices on this things !"

"and ?"

I smiled and looked at her in the eyes

"trust me Heather, he will do EVERYTHING for you, Thor himslef wanted to kidnap you, he will took Mjöllnir on his hand and broke it on his head, no one can stop him to save you !"

"so...why could he..."

"after Freya, he will not do such a thing, you must understand one thing, he was much more than angry about him when Freya's retrun as to her...for me, you're the good choice he can have as a girlfriend but...he can't say those word !"

"his jealousy came from that ?"

"jealousy from who ?"

"Astrid and Hiccup duh ! after I left with Dagur, Astrid was blinded after a lightning hit the stables, after she found her view back, she and Hiccup kissed each other in front of the sun going down or up, don't know, I wasn't there but...Amaury saw them and he said that to her !"

"yeouch ! for him, he remembered this moment with Freya, the one hefelt in love with, bu never hesitate to betray him in the first time, for him his first love story was a big and awful lie, seeing his bestfriends living the same without you at the edge must have hurt him really bad...he didn't talk to me about that !"

"the things I could not understand about him after what you say is how can he love me that much, if its true love ?"

"I think I can answer that...you're simply different, he thought after Freya's death, he could'nt love an other girl but there you are, his eyes just saw you and bingo, he felt in love again !"

"just by looking at me ?"

"yes, some boys are like him, they can be blocked or affraid to talk to a girl, feared to be rejected or worst but can't stop loving you, days after days, weeks after weeks, months after months..."

"woaw...when did he told you that ?"

"during one of our mission against Freya, she wanted to kill me, our clan, our twon and our friends, he wanted to talked about that in case of..."

"could you give him a message ?"

"what is it ?"

"tell him that the words I say at Sven's are true and sincere, I missed him every day I was far from him and...and he need someone as his side after what he lived I'm glad if it's could be me !"

"this kind of thing could be the best thing he could have...after me and Spit !"

"the only things you can add is...Dagur likes him, it's a serious good point trust me !"

We burst out laughting and I felt better for my brother, heather truly loved him.


	25. Chapter 25

Arvid's POV

After Kira left to Astrid girls nights, I look to Calder and Jaken, I saw some couples together ans some who were drunk and were almost sleeping, I thought about many ideas but Krex and Phin troubled me

"what can we do Arvid ?"

"yeah, we have nothing to do intead of drinking, we don't know them anyway !"

"I know what kind of thing we can do...a dragon race !"

"WHAT, half of us is drunk and the other one is busy kissing each other !"

"what about the five of us, no drunk or kissing people ?"

"but we don't know the island and we don't know where are our dragons ?"

"no problem about that, they must be on the stable beneath our feet, follow me !"

I took them to the stables, we took our dragon a do a little dragon race. After that, I think I won, we drunk some meads and made our party.

Spitfire's POV

"FOR THE LAST TIME YOU WILL NOT DIE HERE FOR FAFNIR'S SAKE !"

I'm tired of hearing _"I will die"_ every seconds he landed here, Pathfinder need to chill out

"it's the first time I heard you Fafnir's name instead of human gods one !"

"maybe...anyway, you have to cool down, no one will hurt you, Hiccup spread the news !"

"how can I be sure about that, you put me on their arena ?"

"nah, dragon training academy ! ans we walked to it, did someone hurt you ?"

"no, I...I don't feel any arrows or spears ?"

"because humans never harmed you here, the worst you can have is yelling !"

"so...I'm safe here ?"

"yes, you're truly are...the riders are really nice too !"

"how do you know when you...you know ?"

"create a bond with a rider ?"

"yes !"

"you felt it inside you, every dragon felt it when he found his rider, for me, I was grateful to mine because he saved my brother, I was ready to go when he offered me to saty with him, from this day, I'm part of his family and he is part of mine !"

"you never felt...Weird to be with the ones who kill us all !"

"like I said earlier, those humans don't kill a dragon, they all got one, even the old gal up there, tommorow, we will have a wedding, you will stay with me and watch, if you feel something strange, tell me immediately what was going on okay !"

"yes but why ?"

"confidential !"

"damn it !"

"we have a long day tommorow, we need to sleep early but don't do anything with me !"

"I will !"

Pathfinder lied down on the rights and I choose the left before I slept.

The next morning, I was preparing myself at Hiccup's house with Fishlegs, Hiccup was upstairs and we have one mission, never let Astrid came in to see Hiccup, I know why I'm here, Heather must be doing the same

"so...how about you and Heather ?"

"don't know Fishlegs, I simply don't know !"

Before he couls add anything, I heard someone knocking at the door, Fishlegs went there and opene it

"hello Fishlegs, do you know if my brother is here ? I need to speak with him in private !"

"yes, Amaury, it's your sister !"

"oh...right, could oyu tell Hiccup I..."

"I tell him ! don't worry !"

For thisday, I wore a beatiful tuniq from the Haddocks clan, all black, don't know why, I went out and closed the door

"something bad happen to the team ?"

"what ? no ! I have a message for you !"

"okay...but from who ?"

"Heather !"

"Heather ? is she alright ?"

"would you calm down for a second, she took a deep breath and tell the message, She wanted to say that the word she said to you at Sven's were true and sincere, she also missed you every day she was far from you and she also wante you to know if you need someone at your side after Freya, she'll be glad to be this person !"

I couldn't speak and couldn't move, all my body shivered, I felt Kira's hand against me and she sat me down on a bench not far

"are you okay ? did I or she siad anything..."

"she...she told you that ? are you sure ?"

"100% sure !"

"she...she really loves me ? I always thought I 'll stay single after what Freya did to me...I'm sure you told her the things I told you big sis ?" "she needs to know some things about you, what's your answer ?"

"let me tell her tonight please, during the feast, I just want to see her reaction to it !" "okay, I just tell her you want to see her at the feast...good luck lil bro !"

"thanks !"

Kira left with a smile and I restrained myself, I will not be the mad who will screaming all day for that. I sttod up and came back to the house. When I entered, I saw Hiccup with Fishlegs

"you're gorgeous !"

"thanks, I just hope Astrid will like that, what about you, Fishlegs told me your sister wanted to talk to you, I hope it was..."

"don't worry, everything will be alright !"

"what was it ?"

"Heather let her a message for me !"

"and..."

"who do you think I am, I will not tell you, you will see !"

"okay, we can go now ! my best men !"

We went out but during the way between his house and the great hall, I felt stress going up in Hiccup's mind, when he stopped in front of the stairs, I just know what I can do to him

"Hiccup, listen to me, Astrid is the one you love, all Berkians could say the same thing but I know one thing they probably don't know, Astrid loves you even more for all...this !"

"you just pointed to all of me ?"

"remember the first flight you made with her, what did she do after that ?"

"she...she kissed me !"

"and after killing the Red Death !"

"also kissed me !"

"she's also the one who told you she can't live in a world without you and she finally became your girlfriend after you risked anything for her, trust me, she will be your wife before you could realize what happen, or else you will have an axe on the back or Stormfly !"

"but, if she..."

"she will come here !"

We went upstairs and entered the great hall, waiting for the futur wife to enter.

Heather's POV

I was with Ruffnut, waiting astrid to come downstairs when I heard someone knocking, I opened the door and saw Kira

"my brother want you to know that he will meet you at the feast !"

"is that all ?"

"he also wanted to tell his answer alone, it's my brother, I can't do his job after all !"

"could you just tell me how he was when you..."

"the only things I can say it's...he was very happy !"

"thank you Kira !"

"you're welcome !"

She left and I closed the doo, just in time, Astrid was downstairs

"so...it was Kira ?"

"yes !"

"and for what ?"

"nothing !"

"yeah right...you're blushing miss Berserker !"

"NO RUFF !"

"oh yes you are, I think you will meet a guy we all know here right ?"

"maybe...but know it's your day, look at that, you're splendid !"

"thank you Heather but...tonight, I want to know all the things between you and Amaury okay ?"

"okay !"

I went out first, Ruff behind me and Astrid at last but after our short walk, Astrid frozed when we got to the stairs

"if I was wrong all along, if Hiccup doesn't really love me ?"

"for Thor's sake, you need to do it now !"

"shh Ruff, listen to me Astrid, Hiccup really loves you, he saved you multiple time and you saved him the same, you're made to be together, I bet anything he will be at the great hall waiting for you, took a deep breath and thought of the good things you lived with him, you will know you're made for this !"

She closed her eye for an instant and took a deep breath

"you're right ! let's go !"

We went upstairs and entered to the great hall.

We walked on the alley, all the guests were starring at Astrid like they never do before, she blushed a little but Hiccup's expression was priceless, but when Amaury saw me with my new drew as white as snow, his expression was better.

When I saw Heather, I was speechless, she was magnificent, then I saw her smile, this smile I could never forget, she saw me looked at her but what other things I could do, she's so lovely

"we are all here to celebrate the wedding of the year at Berk between Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoik the Vast and Valka the Dragon Trainer from house Haddock and Astrid Hofferson from House Hofferson, this wedding will be sealed by the gods and can only be broken at the hall of Walhalla. Let's begin, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock take thee Astrid Hofferson as your wife from happiness to illness until death splits you !"

"I do !"

"and you Astrid Hofferson take thee Hiccup Horrendous Haddock as your husband from happiness to illness until death splits you !"

"I do !"

"I now pronounce you by the Gods, husband and wife, you may kissed the bride !"

Hiccup and Astrid kissed each other and all the guest were overjoyed, I almost crieds, like the others, even my team were like that.

At the feats from noon to night, everyone eat and drink but I stayed as far as possible, I simply need to get rid off this joyful tears, I'm a viking for Thor's sake. I just succed to get rid off them when I heard

"could...could we talk a moment ?"

"yes Heather !"

We sat at a near table and I saw her beside me, up close she was more than magnificent

"so...what's your answer ?"

"yeah...about that, sorry to not teeling you that earlier but, after Freya, I was so affraid to live that once more...I...I just couldn't do it but now...I..."

I was blushing and Heather was giggleing

"Heather, from the first day we met, I loved you from all my heart, you're the one and only I could love and the simple fact of beeing on the same room as you made me feel better !"

"do you know I have Dagur as brother !"

"yes, so what ? no one can stiop me for loving you !"

"so...when I said that at Sven's..."

"I was overjoyed but restrain myself, I was affraid about your..."

"shh...now, we both know what the other think right ?"

"yes !"

"is that tears on yours cheeks ?"

"what ? oh not again !"

"you're so sweet !"

She hugged me and finally kissed me, I was so happy about that...until Spit came in with the new couple on town.


	26. Chapter 26

When Spit stopped at our table with Hiccup and Astrid, I always knew we will be bothered for the rest of the night

"I told ya you will be with her !"

"Spit, where's Pathfinder ?"

"he left to the arena, don't know why, he told me he...oh fudge !"

Spit left in a hurry, leaving us with the new couple in town

"so...can we sit with you two ?"

"it's your day, I simply can't tell you to leave, one of you is my chief and the other was my crew chief, furthermore, I don't want do dodge some flying axes or a crazy dragoness."

The two sat down in front of us and Astrid began

"how does it feel now ?"

"much better !"

We answered the same words at the same moment, we stayed silent a moment then I replied

"what about you ?"

"without you two, I think the wedding will be cancelled !"

"what ?"

"yes, I told Astrid it's because of you I could enter the great hall !"

"and I told you, thanks to Heather, I'll joined him there, without her, I will be elsewhere !"

"we just do our job, that's all !"

"do you know you made a cute couple you two ? asked Astrid."

"no, we don't...until that ! answered Heather."

"thanks, you too looks very cute ! I replied."

"thank you ! said Hiccup, Heather, can I ask you one thing ?"

"yes chief !"

"how do you find out about...about your..."

"it's a pretty short story, when you found me on my camp, Astrid told me about him, during the flight, I imagined him in multiple ways but when I saw him at the edge, I already knew it will be him, he was just as I imagined !"

"really ?"

I never heard about that ? why Astrid did told all of that the only time I was not with them "I'm sorry to never tell you that but...I thought Astrid told you long ago !"

"nope, it was your idea ?"

"yes, when we meet you and I look to you when me and Hiccup lived some...special moment, you were more hurt than..."

"sorry for that but Freya stabbed me in the back when she returned from the dead, for me, love story made you suffer more than pleasure !"

"really, you're not be over reacting !"

"be open minded for once Hiccup, I spoke about a Grimborn girl who lied to me just to know more of this !"

I showed him my tatoo from the Defender of the Wings and pursued

"she is now right in her true places, in Helheim !"

"you...you killed her ?"

"she always thought I was too weak to kill a girl like her, she was not a girl but a demon, I kicked her and she felt on a volcano on Dragonscale."

"she puts all his friends in great danger, he has done the things to do, that's all !"

"it was her or all of you...and I simply can't leave in world without you !"

"you tell that to Heather or all of us !"

"all of you...but more specificaly to Heather !"

"so what about you Amaury ? asked Hiccup."

"I felt in love with her at first sight, the first day I saw her, I knew I will do anything for her !"

"and I'm grateful for that."

The chit chat continue between us, I took her hand on mine and time to time looked in each other eyes, smiling.

Spitfire's POV

If it's one of Warpath's plans, he will pay for it I swear. I ran to the arena and saw Pathfinder sobbing

"are you crying ?"

"I always love weddings, it's so beautiful !"

"okay, calm down, it's over now !"

I came close to him and Pathfinder calm down

"I need to say something to you Spit !"

"what is it ?"

"you must have a terrible nightmare one night about this wedding ?"

"yes, my rider too by the way !"

"it was Warpath fault's, he wanted to put this on your mind to bring fear to you, all that is false of course but..."

"I knew it...but it seems so true ?"

"I know, it's one of the Fireball Frenzy special ability, change the real world and turne it as our advantage !"

"so after my nap with Amaury, the meeting on the great hall and the wedding after that was the nightmare !"

"yes, he barely control the dragons so he can't sent one to spy, furthermore, he don't know where is the water supply of the town, he can't poisoned it with dragonfruit !"

"how can he use that, it's cheating !"

"I know, but he preferred to use anything against you than nothing, I hope it's more clear now !"

"yeah...a little...what about you Pathfinder, how can you joined him ?"

"he scares me that's all ! how do you think the riders will be with me ?"

"just as good as me I suppose, don't worry, it will be fine !"

"I hope so...I regret all the things I've done to you Spit, you were my friend and..."

I don't know why he cuts his speaking, I turned back and saw my rider, Heather and Windshear in front of the gate

"what brings you here ?"

"I supposed you will be ready to celebrate the only thing you want to see, can we enter or we celebrate that without you."

"came in ! we were finished !"

I was so happy, my rider has finally said the magical words to Heather, the two riders speak to me and Pathfinder for a long moment and Windshear was beside me

"hum...I don't think it will pleased you but...is she your..."

"sort of...why ?"

"she is a Razorwhip right ?"

"yes, so what ?"

"the Blood Claws were mortal ennemies withs Razorwhip, some of us trained some Typhoomerang to hunt them down !"

"why ?"

Then, Windshear growled at us and got back, her tails ready to shoot

"what happen ?"

"oh...sorry !"

"WHY DID YOU TELL THAT ! she is now ready to kill us both !"

"how can I know she was attacked by one of the..."

I shutted his mouth down, I saw Windshear's one got open and a blue light appear.

Heather's POV

When I saw that, I refused to stay hidden, I ran and stood up between her and the Frenzy

"STOP ! don't shoot girl !"

Spit was affraid for the first time, at least for me, Amaury took his chance to go to the two dragons and Windshear growled again

"Spitfire never harmed you and I'm sure no Fireball Frenzy harmed you with some king of trained dragon !"

I thought she was ready to calm down when she saw Spitfire but she came close to me, her tail up in the air

"NOT YOUR RIDER ! IF YOU WANT TO AVENGE YOU TAKE ME INSTEAD !"

Spitfire took my place and placed me with Amaury, shocked

"I...I simply can't see that !"

I took him on my arms and closed my eyes, I feared it was the last time we will saw Spitfire as a living dragon.

Spitfire's POV

I was up close to angry Windshear, she growled and looked at me as a furious beast, but I will not stay back, I will stay here, heads up

"I know what you can do to me but I also know how do you feel if you do that...I love you Windshear, not because you're with Heather or about you're species but because you gave me the things I missed the most...some love, I can't let you harm Pathfinder or your rider, even me so you let me no choice."

I hugged her, her most weakest point ever, surprised, she stopped growling and I even heard some purrs, like I always do with her, I ceased the hug and was ready to turned back to the others but she grabbed my head and kissed me.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning, I feel bad, don't know why, I was with Heather, finally I said what I felt for her and she did the same...oh Thor, we tlaked about that on the wedding day of my two chiefs, i need to do some apologies. I stood up in silence and walked outside, I prefer to leave without waking Heather, she slept with me for the first time...like almost a couple. I found the chief at the main square

"Hiccup, can we talk for a moment ?" "yeah sure, I also got something to say to you, come with me ?"

"Toothless is not here, I've not seen him for a while !"

"yeah...about that, I learnt with my mom that we just are in mating season for Night Fury, I have to take the other tailfin and let him go for a moment !"

"you took that pretty good !"

"so...what kind of thiung you wanted to say ?"

"oh yes...I'm so sorry for last night, i think I stole the spotlghts for your day ?"

"nah...it's Astrid's idea ! she wanted to help you say the magical words to Heather, for the both of us, the most important thing was to say yes one another, thanks to you !"

"so...you're not mad at us ?"

"no, relax !"

I sighed then Hiccup pursued "the thing I have to tell you is much more important by the way !" "tell me chief !" "do you remember my chief's council of crisis before I let you go for the outpost !"

"of course yes, why ?"

"I invited all the members and we talked about the JLA, we ended at one particular point !"

"I feared the answer will not pleased me ?"

"we have a empty chair for the leader of the JLA...you !"

"just great...I have to talk about that with the two others, Kira and Arvid can come to or not ?"

"it's a leader seat so yes !"

"I talked to them about that, you're preparing the team I see ?"

"yes, Valka told me that a mysterious island could be attacked by hunters, Kira and Arvid already went to scout the area, they let some of your troops here, do you wnat to join ?"

"let's say these hunters will be gone before they could understand what kind of things felt on them !"

"great, I must stay here to protect the village, if you saw Toothless, can you..."

"don't worry, I will take care of him !"

I shook Hiccup's hand and went to my hut, I entered and saw Heather awake

"you were outside ?"

"yes, and we have a mission, you're ready to go ?"

"of course, I don't know if our dragoness are as ready as us but..."

"I told my team to joined us, do you need any help ?"

"yes, I think these two must have rest a little after what happened at the arena, where's Pathfinder !"

"in the arena...I think !"

We went to the stables behind my hut and saw Spit and Windshear just awake

"we have a mission ? asked Spitfire."

"yes on a mysterious island !"

"I think I know which kind of island !"

We jumped on our dragoness and joined my team, I was surprised to see Pathfinder with them

"we're ready chief !"

"alright team Alpha, we have to go on a mysterious island, Spitfire and I will lead the way, stay on formation and stay still we don't know what kind of ennemy await us !" We all took off and Spitfire lead the way to this island.

During the flight, Heather was near me and I saw she wanted to talk

"something the matter m'lady ?"

"oh...yeah...do you think we're the next Hiccstrid ?"

"oh Thor no, first of all, you can't combine our name for that kind of thing, second, they're unbeatable and third...you're much cuter than Astrid !"

"you know she can kill you for that ?"

"so what ? I must think like that to prevent a crush on her !" "it's true or false ?" "what ?" "I'm really cuter than Astrid or not ?"

"for me...yes !"

"thank you...I appreciate that !"

"you're welcome !"

A short silence took place between us and she said

"about what happen between Spit and Windshear ?"

"yes ?"

"are we gonna talk about that or..."

"yeah...it's a little..."

"do you two know I can perfectly understand you and I'm here to defend my..."

Windshear growled and looked at Spitfire

"I just think it's the same as ours !"

"yes...in a strange way but yes !"

Windshear was calm she heard us, we pursued our way and Heather looked at me, I looked at her but Franca shouted

"BOULDER INCOMING !"

"oh shit !"

Spit shot immediately and crush it into pieces

"Haldora, with Ezra and Blue Steel, you covered all our unit with your fire, Griffin take them as far as possible with Tsunami !"

"roger that !" "Gilan, Franca, protect the center of the island, foind any allies you can to help you !"

"right sir !"

"Tyle, Krex and Lloyd, with us, we will blast them on ground !"

All the team split up and defend the island as good as possible, Calder was on ground with Kira and the ohter member of her team, defending their position

"air stryke right here gang !"

With our five dragons we shot the ground and made the hunter fled the position

"thanks bro, right on time !"

"how is the defense ?"

"seems pretty good, Arvid shot all the ships and I put them back on water, Astrid's team took care of the center of the island !"

"anyone hurt ?"

"no sir, answered Calder."

"so it's time for a final attck, everyone on your dragons, we have some ships to destroy !"

All the team took off, except Gilan and Franca, stayed behind our line, with the rest of the team, we made them fled the area

"WE WON !"

"YAY !"

"alright gang, we've done a good job here, we can now rest on this island !"

"good job lad, by the way, a red dragon want to see you and your dragoness, he says he is Brutus !"

"my brother ?"

"yes, he is on the center of the island with others Fireball Frenzy !"

"let's go see that !"

Spitfire and the others turned back but something was bothering to her

"something's wrong ?"

"no, all contrary, I think I know this place !"

"what is it ?"

"my birthplace !"

She boosted her flight and we landed on a secret cave in a sleeping volcano

"hello sis !"

"BRUTUS !"

The two dragons hugged eachothers then he looked at me

"hi adoptiv bro !"

"say what ?"

"yeah, you're part of my family...our family, welcome to Nursery Island !"

"the island of..."

"BABY DRAGON ! yelled the others."

That's it, I'm surrounded by total fanatics of dragon.


	28. Chapter 28

When I saw multiple eyes starring at us, I feared at first it will be a nex problem but we only saw babies of almost all dragon species, at least the known ones

"you tell us it's baby dragon island...why ?"

"simple bro, the Fireball Frenzy gave this island to all dragons, here they can rise their children with our protection in case of attack, the old one sunk long ago !"

"okay...did you saw a nightfury with a tailfin here ?"

"yes, he came to see me and told me if I found you...he is with his mate so...let him a moment alone, he will come with her when he will be ready to !"

"okay...thanks Brutus !"

"may I present to you all the island, our sanctuary !"

I think it's a little too late for that, all the rider, from Hiccup's team and mine were too busy with the babies already here, Haldora was with a baby Skrill

"I will call you Sparker ! she said smiling."

and we got an ultimate surprise when a lot of baby nightfury came out of the same entry as the others

"woaw, Hiccup thought the species is extinct !"

"can you come with me bro, I have to show you one thing."

I follow him and he walked to the entry, Spitfire was behind me, smiling and I was worried about where I was walking to.

Toothless POV

I was asleep when the attck came, I was just focused on defending my lair and my family, my beautiful mate and our cubs but a voice woke me up

"are you truly sure it will be safe for them to..."

"Warpath respect the code, if we want to protect the babies and the most vulnerable dragons, it's the only place."

This voice, it's Spitfire, she can't be alone here, even if her brother lead the defenses, I walked to the entry of my lair and saw her with her brother and her rider

"Toothless ?"

I purred and went to see her, I missed her so much, i just hope her new work didn't tired her too much

"I'm glad to see you, Amaury and I, with the help of the JLA and the rest of Hiccup's team protect this place, are you okay ?"

I shooked my head and greeted Amaury before returning to my lair. Just in time, my child were awake and not their mother. I lied down and put them against me, they were calm when they scent my presence but my little Jewel, the only girl I got from four eggs smelled something outside, I was going to fetch her the three boys on my back but I heard

"hello sweety, don't be affraid, I'm one of your father's frien, there it is !"

Spitfire smiled and pushed softly my baby girl with her muzzle

"I think you went to catch her "dad" !"

I put my head down and Spitfire put hers near mine

"relax, we will all help you my friend !"

I purred and took Jewel with me to the lair.

Brutus POV

I stopped our walk to the center piece of the sanctuary, he was like the one from Valka and her Bewilderbeast if I understand the dragon who were on it but we are in a sleeping volcano instead of an ice dome

"we are in the Fireball Frenzy's area, only one of us can lied down here, thanks to Fafnir, our number became stable, we're not be extinct now...until we were hunt again !"

"it's beautiful, when I think of it, I was born here !"

"just, I got the same nest !"

"no kidding ?"

"no sis !"

"beg your pardon you two, cut Amaury, but why am I here, I'm not a dragon so definitely not a Fireball Frenzy !"

"you will be surprised my friend, Fafnir told to all of them in our dream which human hero save her from Ragnar and his men and most of all, you survived to the maximum frenzy !"

"the what ?"

"do you remember the Snotlout fiasco when we were at the edge, I was hit by five arrowns in the neck ?"

"oh, that kind of frenzy ? how can you all know that ?"

"because...I...I asked her some things about that !"

"from our faith in Her, when a human can survived this type of Frenzy, it will be our true hero, the true friend of our species and of all Frenzy outside, be sure even Warpath will have this message !"

When I walked closely to the nesting place, I coughed and told to any Fireball Frenzy

"can I have your attention please, I, Brutus, son of Gutsburner, chief of the Blood Claw and Great Defender of the Sanctuary, is glad to present to all of you, the hero of Fafnir, our Queen Mother and only human survivor of the maximum frenzy, rider of my sister Spitfire, Amaury."

A huge silence followed then we heard the hooray and everyone here wanted to see him up close.

Lloyd's POV

I was with the others at the entry, everyone got at least one baby dragon but not me, even Calder, but he seems so strange this guy, he's hidding something from us...anyway, I sat down, sadly, then I heard something whining, I turned my head back and saw a little nightfury with a sad look, he seems too skinny for a baby, I searched in my bag and took out a small bread, I crushed it on the ground and gave some to the baby, he came closer, little by little and ate some of it

"did he feel good ?"

he shook his head and jumped on me, I caught him and he purred, then I looked his tail, much more the tailfin and saw some diffeence between them and thos from Glazer, maybe it's a she ? she was black with light blue eyes, she was smiling and slep on my arms, finally, I got mine.

Toothless POV

Finally, my mate woke up, she took the boys for a quick wash and let me alone with Jewel. Her mom was just left that Jewel cried, I tried everything but none worked...I was so sad, I want my daughter to be happy, not sad, think Toothless Think, what Hiccup could do here ?

"eyh sweety, why do you crying ?"

Spitfire, thanks Thor you're were not as far as I think, i'm totally lost with her, Spit lied besides me and looked at Jewel

"eyh, I'm talking to you little scaly princess !"

"adah !"

"your mama is not far, she washed your brother, after them, it will be you, don't be so sad, your father will be too !"

"abah ?"

"yes !"

How can she understand her ? I barely understand my own daughter, what kind of father I will be...it's so...new to me, Spit put her head against mine and pursued

"your dad is a nice guy, let him a chance sweet little angel !"

Jewel walked and lied against my chest, I felt her small breath against my sclaes and I looked to Spitfire, totally lost

"I just talked to her as my mother talked to me, she felt your fear to fail as a father, you nee to chill out."

I sighed and thanked her for that, she left before my mate came in and Jewel slept against me.


	29. Chapter 29

I was just out of the Fireball Frenzy when Heather came to see me

"Windshear found something interresting !"

"what kind of interresting thing ?"

"follow me and you will know it !"

I sighed and followed Heather, she took me not far as the entry of the Sanctuary, after a pretty long walk

"Windshear, I found him can we enter ?"

Windshear took us both in and at the end of the cave, I saw Silver, I can recognize because Windshear adopt her after one of our adventure, she was on her nest with a little baby razorwhip sleepping against her

"she wanted to see you !"

"hello sweety, you're a big and strong dragoness now !"

"ruuuu !"

"she seems happy !"

She purred and her baby woke up, like her mother, he stood up and came to see us

"hi little one !"

"abah !"

I petted her and smiled, she purred and smiled as well before she turend back to her mother

"I'm glad to see you here Silver, I feared something bad could..."

She calmed me when I felt her muzzle against me

"if you need anything, you know what kind of thing you can do !"

She shook her head and took care of her baby. After that, I called all the team for leaving we can't stay here, we have an outpost to lead, we greet a last time all dragon and we all took off, Heather followed us.

Warpath's POV

After my meeting with Fafnir and Spitfire, I was lost, did I choose a real threeat to us or did my vengeance blind me ? if she's true, I'm just a scaly sociopath who made those pesky humans shiver with fear, she seems so good with her...rider...yew...I prefer death than slavery with this mortal thing, anyway, Ivan took the leadership and my dragon pal refused to work for him, like if he had a chance against them alone. I was ready to laught but I'm was not in the mood for that, Vendetta decided to stay with me and like the others, she can't understand my choice to send Pathfinder with the riders

"you promised we will have humans to burn ?"

"I know...but I also need to know how they work with dragons !"

"Spitfire made some damaged to you brain, that's it ?"

"Vendetta, you need to know that I betray her for your eyes and I regret that !"

"WHAT ! you seems so..."

"yeah I know...but she was my only true friend on the Blood Claw, I'm just the one putting plan to destroy human kind for you all !"

Vendetta shut her mouth for a moment and I sighed

"I need to be alone for a moment !"

She left immediately, growling like a wounded beast but I don't care, I need someone to kill Ivan, this moron live his last day on Midgard but I can't do it myself. When I received a note from a Terrible Terror, my sad face became my old true one, I was grinning, finally someone who could help me on this task, outside from my dragon friends.

We just landed on the JLA main square, the empty place in front of the dorms, we prepared the table for the dinner and Heather decided to prepare it

"you need help ? I asked."

I heard Kira and Arvid giggleing but Astrid cut me

"can I speak with you for a moment ?"

"yes, what is it ?"

I came close to Astrid and we went as far as possible to the table

"we need to know more about your riders, can we took some of them to Berk ?"

"hum...yeah, but you need them now or..."

"if it's possible yes !"

"Okay, I'll tell them !"

We went back to the table and did the announcement, only Blayd, Mia, Parisa, Jaken, Ingrid and Tyle answered the call

"after dinner, you'll go with Astrid and the others."

The dinner just began when I heard

"you're a filthy brute, you know that ?"

I offered to Astrid and the others to stay with us for dinner, I think it was a mistake

"okay, who said that !"

Calder stood up, followed by Astrid beside him

"Calder ?"

"I hate the Hofferson clan since I was born, I demand to change my place !"

"when did you hate me and my clan ? we never..."

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP ! CALDER, WITH ME...NOW !"

Calder and I stood up and went to a nicer place, Arvid and Kira took my place as a chief

"I think you have something to tell me Calder ?"

"I was outcasted by Stoik when I was a child and...Astrid nearly killed me, I hate her so much !"

"okay...too bad we working for them !"

"not for long my friend, could I take my food elsewhere, I want to take a patrol around the outpost !"

"okay Calder but remember, take multiple stop in any desert area in case you're followed."

"aye aye chief !"

Calder left, took his food and his dragon before took off for his patrol. Since this moment, the nightmare begin and I hate to be part of it.


	30. Chapter 30

Flashback

Calder's POV

I was a little boy when my life changed at Berk, Stoik was the chief and took care with his wife to his only son, I walked to the forest outside the town, my parents died in a shipwrecked, I was in my uncle's house and he let me go out by myself, this day, I never expected that kind of meeting. When I entered to the forest, I decided to go in the deepest point far from the village, the point where no vikings dare to go because of dragons, we never see one of them when the suns is up and they never attacked me when they raid on us, I walked for hours now, only with my bag, a pen and a little book to take some notes, after a long time, I felt in a grove and saw in frotn of me, a dragon, more precisely, a Shockjaw, my favorite dragon. The dragon looked at me, I was little, unarmed and a little affraid of him...or her, the dragon came close to me and I felt his breath against me

"I'm not here to hurt you, don't worry."

I remember I also got a fish in my bag, I took it out and gave to him, He ate it all and sat down with a curious look on his face, I was ready to touch his muzzle but I heard a noise behind me, I turned back and saw...too late, an axe flying toward me, I crouched and tried to avoid it but it hit me pretty hard, I felt down in suffering and my eyes closed, I can heard only this

"you won't get away this time, I, Astrid Hofferson, caught you Calder !"

I closed my eyes and felt a strange thing beneath me, like a red and sticky liquid...blood...she almost killed me for that.

When I woke up, I was on a boat, outcasted by the chef himself and for what ? not ready to hurt a dragon, I looked to my only friends, the twins and said

"Ruffy and Tuffy, I will get you a vial of Zippleback gas once I come home from my banishment. I promise to you."

"Yeah, we'll miss you bro, we will, said the twins, take care of you !"

Stoik pushed my boat and I set sailed to an other land. I was marked with a Shockjaw symbol and had a big scar, I don't know why Gothie healed me, the symbol is here to warned the others I am a dragon friend. A few days past, My ship passed near a greta and big island, I immediately yelled

"Hey ! I need help please ! I'm an outcast from Berk !"

"get lost kid !"

It was my only answer then I received a crossbow's bolt, I fainted and this asshole pushed back my boat. I woke up in suffering, hungry and thirsty when I heard

"Papa ? Should we help him ? He's bleeding !"

This voice was from a little girl, I tried to stood up and heard

"We should ignore him, he could be a spy !"

Then a boy, maybe the brother of the girl pursued

"Yes, I agree with Heather, we should help him, it's just a boy, we can't let him die here !"

"okay, but you watched over him okay."

My boat touched the beach and I flet down, the girl came to me and healed me and then, I stayed with us for ten years, training hard on combat, I 'am good with an harpoon and get prepared for my vengeance, after that, I start some exploring, finding some dragons learnig their way of life and how they live, I also found a strange horn in a cave and one day, I found the Shockjaw I found on Berk and we start our bond together, ready for a darker plan. When I heard about the JLA, I just know what I have to do.

Hiccup's POV

I was sleeping on the throne...again, this chieftain thing is exhausted, Toothless woke me up by jumping on my knees and my mother followed

"Hiccup, you need to rest !"

"but mom, I have some things to..."/p

"they will be here tomorrow son, now come back home and rest a little, Toothless is worried about you !"

Toothless turned around me like a crazy beast, i just sttod up, he put me on his back and took me to my room, he climbed to the roof, entered by his entry on it and put me on the bed, then he took my sheets and put above me before going to bed himself

"goodnight bud !"

He yawned and slept, like me...but my sleep was not as peaceful as it could looks. My dreams were often nice and peaceful, not this one, I dreamt of on attack, Berk was attacked by a rider, i took all mens on defense positions but when I saw it, I recognize a Shockjaw and a guy with an harpoon...Calder ? it can't be, he is with us, he was reday to shoot at me when I heard someone yelling

"HICCUP ! GET UP !"

"what..."

Astrid came upstairs, almost panicked

"what is it ?"

"Berk is attacked by a rider, we need everyone on town for defense !"

"I come."

I went down with Toothless and saw an impossible thing in front of my eyes.

Calder's POV

After a long flight, I must arrived after the team settlement on Berk, my plan is simple, neutralize the member of the JLA team, forcing their dragon to sleep and then, destroy Berk once and for all for what they did to me, especially Astrid, with my horn, it will be a piece of cake, from the sky, I saw a campfire on the cove, just where I found for the first time my dragon, I landed on it and all the team was surprised to see me

"Calder, what are you doing here ?"

"just passing by !"

I got a sword and my harpoon on my back, my sword will the tool of suffering, the harppon is for Astrid but when I saw the dragon near each rider, I've got a better idea, I took out my horn and blew on it, all the dragon near me or knew by me will be on my side

"what the Hel ? what are you doing ? asked Tyle."

"I need them for my plan and you will be an obstacle to it !"

"are you out of your mind ? scream Jaken, we're on the same team !"

"not tonight !"

When all the dragon were up in the sky, I took out my sword, imitated by the others

"Amaury and the others will be warned !"

"I don't care, I just want to let go my wraith against this town who abandonned me as a child !"

Jaken ran towards me first, I avoid his verticla hit and cut him on the chest

"you will not die...but you will all suffer !"

Blayd charged me but I cut her right hand off like it was nothing, two out, four to go, Parisa and Mia attacked together, I counter the first attacke, avoid the second and when the two prepared their final hit, I took my chance, I sliced Parisa's cheek and thrown a knife at Mia's shoulder, Ingrid was the next one, the best warrior of this team, I don't even let her a chance to stryke back, I hit her in the face with my knee and hit her with my sword at the left leg, the last one was Tyle, he never fight so it was so easy to take him out, I cut his left hand out and he fainted, all I have to do is attacked the town now. Before I jumped on Thunderdrop's back I wanted to attack the city on ground. I blew a second time on my horn and I went to the town. After a long walk, I found a guy, don't remember him anyway

"you're looking tired lad"

"someone...some attacked my friend !"

"what...who ?"

He came close to me, his final mistake

"me !"

I sliced his head off and blew a third and last time, all wild dragons, tamed dragon on the area to the Berserker Island will fight for me, don't know how but it worked like a Red Death cry

"ALARM ! the town is under attack !"

I ran to the center of the town and found Snotlout and Fishlegs

"eyh Calder !"

"eyh guys !"

When they saw my sword covered in blood, they immediately knew I was the bad guy, too bad I'm too fast for them, I jumped above Snotlout and hit him in the back, he felt screaming and Fishlegs shivered

"Calder, you're...you're with us..."

"stop babbeling !"

He ran away and I threw my second knife on him, hit him in the back, he was so fat, i don't know if he felt that, but when I saw a blond girl beside the chief near to his house, I simply can't resist much longer and threw my harppon at her.

Hiccup's POV

I was talking with Astrid, our dragon turned back on us, I don't know how even Toothless and Stormfly/

"wait girl !"

When I saw a Shockjaw leading the dragons, I feared my nightmare comming to be true

"Astrid wait !"

But when I came close to her, an harpoon hit her and impaled her to the nearest wall

"ASTRID !"

"I'm...I'm not good !"

"that's for nearly killing me !"

"CALDER ! we are your friend, what did you attack the town ?"

"why ? let's begin with your bleeding wife !"

He hit her in the right shoulder, the wound was bleeding and Astrid fainted

"you were not the first one to think dragons as a friend and not as an ennemy with your damn mom, I was just like you but before I could begin...YOUR Astrid nearly killed me with her axe, I can't work for a town who abandonned me as a kid !"

"listen, I know what you felt, I..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ! you'll never understand my feelings, I was four years old when my parents died, six when I was outcasted, I could die on this damn boat without anyone to know it because of all of you, now Berk will pay the price !"

"you already won Calder !"

"oh no I don't..."

He pointed my father's staue near the great hall and when I see a purple dragon, I knew who is she

"Spitfire, don't do that !"

"she can't heard you, I got her on my team, like your precious fury of yours !"

Spitfire destroyed the staute of my father's and my anger took the upper hand

"if you want a war, you will get it !"

"the war has already began...destroy this damn place ! Hiccup is mine !"

All the dragons shot on the near buildings, but they didn't touch Amaury's and the twins huts, I took out Inferno and Calder took his sword, I hit him first but he blocked it, I tried to hit him with my fist but he avoid it and he kicked me, I felt on the ground, moaning, but before he could do anything, I stood up and gave him critical hit with my knee, crushing his face, I face ready to continue but he hit me with his sword, his hit made a scar above my right eye and the blood sttope me to fight, i can't see anything

"I already sent a message to the rogue rider, I will never work for you and with that, I think he will be happy to ocunt me on his side !"

"traitor, I will have you Calder, be sure about that !"

"with this dragon army...I don't think so, I think you have to take your wife down, before she burned alive !"

I took out my harpoon and saw Asdtrid felt on the ground, nearly dead, just like me time ago, I called Thunderdrop and took off to the rogue rider island, Berk burnt to the ground.

Ruffnut's POV

We went back to town before dawn but it was a real battlefield, all the huts were just ashes, but not ours and Amaury's one

"what on Loki name we missed ?"

"I think we will have some info when we landed !"

We decided to land on the main square and we saw a lot of bodies and blood

"what happen here ?"

When we saw Hiccup not far, I dismount and was ready to talk to him but I just saw anger

"what happen chief, asked my brother."

"Calder attacked us, he is a traitor, just like all the JLA !"

"WHAT ! Amaury, Kira, Arvid and the others are no traitors, Calder will be the only one !"

"I don't care about that, all contact between us and the JLA are suspended, you take all teh remaining member to the outpost and came back immediately !"

"but..."

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF BUT ME RUFF, IT'S AN ORDER !"

"alright chief."


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, i woke up first and went out of the dorm, the weather was perfect for a little fly but I didn't see any dragons outside

"theses lazy lizards are slleping, strange, Spit is one of the first to be outside."

I walked to the dragon's dorm and went downstairs, with the help of the Quaken, we succed to made the entry and broke the marble, these damn thing stopped our wor here but when I arrive in the dorm, no noise or even heat, I took out my sword and light the blade, I saw no dragon here

"oh no...SPIT !"

I ran to her stable and I saw no Spit sleeping, just an empty stable. I was ready to turned back but I heard a kind of little bark form it, I lit one of the torches and crouched, I saw a baby purple dragon, the same color as Spit with blue eyes

"who are you little one ?"

"ab !"

"yeah...I don't know why I talked to you, you're too young to speak clearly."

I took out from my bag some chicken wings and gave to him...or her, te baby ate them and I went outside, I was just outside when I searched out our alarm horn, one of Hiccup's device, don't bknow its real name but I know what kind of thing it could do if you blew on it, I just need to do this once and everyone woke up and came to me as fast as possible

"if you used that, we have an attack or a huge problem !"

"I will prefer the attack, all dragons are gone !" "GONE ! screamed the team."

"yes, all I could found is a baby Fireball Frenzy in Spitfire's stable !"

"what should we do ?"

"Kira, you checked all members here, Arvid, you will lead the search team, wiythout our dragon, we're no use !"

"hum...guys, said Franca, we have a boat from Berk comming to us with a...DEATH SONG !"

"a Death Song ? oh boy..."

I feared the worst the dragon landed first and I saw a young woman on its back

"what can I do for you miss..."

"Shelby, I'm Calder's friend, I come to late to save Berk but I can help you save your dragon !"

"Calder ? where is he this one ?"

"I'll explain all the thing on the road but..."

"CALDER IS A TRAITOR !"

This yeeling went from the docks below us and Jaken was the firts one to came to us

"a traitor ? are you sure ?"

"he attacked us then Berk, Hiccup want to cease any thing with us now !"

"I...I heard he told to everyone that...you're a treacherous as him ! continue Parisa."

"WHAT ! he choose the bad day to say that !"

I looked at Shelby and told her to bring me back to Berk, Franca took our wounded rider to her med thingy and I took off, the others know how they have to do.

Hiccup's POV

I'm waiting for chiefs arrival with Snotlout and Fishlegs, pretty sure that all the JLA were just here to do that, Amaury knew all our defense and our fighting skills on ground. He is responsible for that. When all the chief were here, I was in the main square with them, Mala, Alvin and Oswald, he came with Dagur, don't know why, but Mala saw something comming behind us

"I think it's Amaury Hiccup Haddock !"

"great, I need to say somethings to him !" But he just arrived on ground he took out a knife and put it on muy nneck in frotn of the chiefs.

When Shelby and I arrived at Berk, I took out my wings and flied toward the chief directly, I need to speak with him, I landed not far from him and and took my favorite knife before putting it on his neck

"that's pure Berserker style, said Dagur."

Snotloout and Fishlegs had not time to react, I was totally pissed off after these events

"there you are traitor !"

Mala was the only one to understand it will be the worts to say, I grabbed his tuniq and put him against the nearest wall, furious

"IT FUCKING DOES IT ! you can say anything about me and my team but DON'T EVEN CALL ME A FUCKING TRAITOR !" "Calder is with you and I saw Spitfire last night, you're the only one who can make her..."

"YOU SAW MY DRAGONESS AND YOU DON'T TELL ME !"

I was more than pissed off now, I threw away my knife and strangle him

"there are two things who can calm me down, Spit and Heather, the bad things is, they are not here and the good thing is...I don't even care about you Hiccup, I'm tired of listening to you and your peaceful manner, all I want is my dragon and her pals from my team, you will take care of yours because you are right from one point...my life is Berk is FINISHED !"

"WHAT ! you can't be serious ?"

"shut up Fishface ! I was your best warrior, you let me lead a team of 36 possible riders...36...not 6 so excuse me if I don't found some time to know tyhem better, you will be happy, you will not see me from this day to the end of my life...you know what, I've got a..."

"put our chief down now !"

"FOR THOR'S SAKE ! can I finish my speech, shut your mout Snotface...like I said, I always knew you kept me with you on the edge for one reason, I'm a Defender of the Wing...you know what, I will be one of them...good luck with your town."

"Astrid nearly die !"

"so what ? she's alive...I just follow your orders, chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, you want to cease all partnership with the JLA...alright, so I cease all my partnership with you and your town, fare thee well my ex-friend but don't worry, I will not destroy it and kill your people, I prefer ignorance as violence in that case."

Everyone was silent, I put him down and Alvin was the first to speak

"how is that possible ? you were so..."

"listen carefully, it's for all of you...Spitfire, my dragon, is part of my family, I will be true warrior until I found her and this is for you Hiccup...CALDER BETRAY ME TOO !"

"what ?"

"do you really think I ordered to one of my men to attacke others before raiding an allied town ?"

"maybe..."

"YOU SON OF A TROLL !"

"STOP !"

I recognize this voice, Astrid came to us in a really bad shape she told to everyone to go, she spoke first when we were alone

"I think I'm the only one to believe you !"

"yeah...thanks, but too late, Hiccup did all the damage and trust me, It will be not fixed with time, you can sold my hut, I will not live anymore !"

"what, you can't be serious ?"

"yes I am...Calder took me the only things I love more than Heather, Spitfire, I'm on warpath and everyone who got the stupid idea to stop me will be dead,I'm tired of just hurting bad guys, Calder was on my team and I need to know why he made all that, just tell to Hiccup that I'm no longer a Berkian after what he thought about me and will NEVER came back here."

I gave to her the only things who linked me to Berk and found back Shelby

"Are you sure it's not your anger who spoke first !"

"if it was my anger...you will not be standing on your feet Astrid...furthermore, if any of you just thought to call the JLA as a back up, you can forget that, Berk is no longer under our protection in case you can not protected by yourself !"

"what ? you gave us a death sentence !"

"oh no Astrid, if Hiccup's right, you will be safe without us, he is the first one to cease all partnership with my team !"

"so...you left Berk for the last time ?"

"yes, you can say anything, you will not see me here forever !"

Shelby took off and Astrid came to the Great hall.

Astrid's POV

I really don't understand what happen, I know it was Calder who attacked the town and nearly killed me but I didn't recognize my friend Amaury, somethings happen between him and Hiccup and I need to know what kind of things, I entered the great hall, furiousely

"Astrid, we're on chief meeting !"

"I don't care, you have som things to tell me, Amaury told me he will left Berk for good and we lost the JLA support in case of big problem, what kind of thing you said to him, he was almost broken into pieces when I saw him !"

"Calder attacked us, he was one of his men and he attacked us, nearly killed you, I can't let them all came in like if nothings happen !"

"Calder was the only one to attack because of me and Stoik, not becuase of the damn JLA !" "Hiccup, just listen, you were just a boy when Stoik banished Calder !"

"Calder was truly a Berkian mom ?"

"yes, Astrid saw him with a Shockjaw during the dragon hate period, she jumped on him and hit him with her axe, Gothie nearly lost him for good, I always think he will get his revenge !"

"how ? asked Hiccup."

"I saw him on his cell and he told me this " _one day, all berkians will suffer for that, day by day, month by month, years by years, my plan and my anger will grow stronger and I will let my vengeance upon everyone I'll see here, specially this Hofferson girl_ !""

"BECAUSE OF YOU ! WE LOST A GOOD FRIEND FOR GOOD, I yelled, nearly tearful, you know just like me his dragoness is everythiong for him and I' sure he is pissed off for that, and the two betrayal he got !"

"two ?"

"the first from Calder and you mistrust him, anyway, when I got Stormfly back, I will see him even if you're disagree with that, he is my friend and he was also yours !"

I left, crying for the first time of muy life and Hiccup pursued his meeting.

Spitfire's POV

When I felt myself, I was in a dragon proof cage, far from the JLA and with no memories of what happen during last night, the only memory I got is me sleeping with...oh no, she stayed alone on my stable, poor sweety, mommy will came back, don't worry, a metalic sound wake me up and I saw Calder in fornt of me

"hello Spitey !"

"what did you do Calder, my rider will found me and you will pay for that !"

"wow ! calm down a second, I need to talk to you, I'm not really working for the bad guy, I'm always part of the team, I will infiltrate his outpost and told you anything he had planned, just told that to your rider !"

"do you know what happened the last time I was in cage ?"

"no ?"

"I blast it and the dragon proof iron melted, I think I can do that again !"

"see ya !"

Calder walked away and I laughed, this human is dumb but my door was not locked, I pushed it and it opened in front of a empty way, I almost saw the beach from here "too easy, I heard him talked about the many trap he put here, I can't walked and flied !" But I tried anyway, i walked on this path and every trap between my cage and the beach were out of order, no one stopped me or hurt me, at the beach, I even got some food before took off, I just need one thing now, found my rider.


	32. Chapter 32

Spitfire's POV

I just left Calder's island that a strom came out of nowhere, I avoid some lightnings but one of them hit me on my right wings, I can't move it, I just had to found a nearby island and landed or crashed it on it, I just hope my rider will found me soon enought, I crashed on the middle of a small island and fainted, tired and wounded. When I woke up next morning, I felt something near my wounded wing, I turned slowly my head and saw a little colorful Snaptrapper, his four heads lifting something.

"who...who are you ? I asked."  
My head hurts , I felt like Gobber's forge was falling down on me, and the little guy replied

 _"master send me to take care of you, don't hurt me !"_

"woaw, calm down, I won't hurt ya, I also got a..."

Oh Fafnir, my daughter, she is at the outpost, alone, she will be terrified, hungry, she needs me

"sorry for that but I have to..."  
I just flapped my wings once and I felt a huge suffering on my right wing

" _wing hurt, you can't fly, me here to help !_ "

"who are you ?"

" _me Flowerfang, master called me that way, I love master and he loves me_ !"

"by master, do you mean Calder ?"

" _no, master, he found me and saved me, I lost father and master became one for Flowerfang_ _!_ "

"so...I can't fly...just perfect, I need to find my rider as fast as possible, he will be worried, like the others if all my fellow dragons are in this island !"

" _master no bad guy, master want to help !_ "

"in his own twisted way, Yeah, I saw that, he knows that without the dragons, the JLA and Berk are vulnerable for Warpath and...oh no, Pathfinder ?"

" _who is he ?_ "

"a Frenzy, like me !"

" _don't see him, you need to rest, i'll stay here and healed you !_ "

"that's just great !"

I lied down and growled, all my plan is pointless with Pathfinder gone Thor knows where./p

I was behind Shelby on his Death Song, I never thought I could be on a Death Song's back one day/p

"you seems to know Calder better than me !"

"we were outcast he and I, so we just befriend one another, I was banishe because I lurred dragons during a raid by playing a Death Song's call, I love to do dragon call !"

"and how did you befriend a Death Song, the only one I met wanted to kill me and my almost ex-friend !"

"I found him when he was a baby, I sang some songs and he stayed with me !"

"okay...could you tell him to stop when we arrived ?"

"yes but why ?"

"the island will be booby trapped by all things possible, I prefer to go alone and talk to him in private, just go to the JLA outpost and tell to my sister Kira I found Calder, okay ?"

"okay !"

After a few time of flight, we saw an ilsand, Shelby stopped his dragon and I took out my wings, I need to found my dragoness and some answers

"what are you doing ?"

"flying !"

I jumped out and flied toward the island, my helmet on the head and landed on the island.

Calder's POV

When I saw the storm outside, I thought the worst for Spitfire, if she is hurt, his rider will be so mad at me if she is not okay, I can't think of it much longet, someone burst throw my door and I recognize Amaury

"aye chief !"

"YOU ! where is Spitfire ?"

"just listen before hitting me okay, I'm always on your side, I just want to infiltrate the rogue rider camp and told to you the plan he got against us, Spitfire escaped but I think I know where she is !"

"you're lying, you kidnapt her and the rest of our dragon, attacked Berk and you think you're on our side ?"

"I know, I made terrible thing but Berk destroyed my life, I need to be avenged !"

"where is she ?"

"could you not wait the end of the storm, I don't want to hurt Thunderdrop !"

"I'm tired of waiting, Spitfire has a baby waiting for her at the outpost and I don't want to wait anymore, where she could be ?"

I was ready to reply but the strom ended, I took him to Thunderdrop's stable not far from here, he was so happy to see a known face

"shh Thunderdrop, we have to found Spitfire, are you ready to help us ?"

"yes Calder."

"what the...did he talked our..."

"yes, he had the same speaking ability of Spitfire, we need to found her !"

I mounted him first and helped Amaury to mount him then we took off.

Spitfire's POV

It's was noon, I got hungry but I didn't want to move, my wing still hurts and I was too tired to get me up, then I smell some food around me, Flowerfang give me some salmon

" _it's master's dragon favorite food !_ "

"thanks Flowerfang, how could ou know I was hungry ?"

" _I felt it !_ "

I ate the salmon and yawned, I was so tired but I heard some flapping sound near me, bad time to defend myself. I heard a dragon landing and then voices

"are you sure she is here ?"

"it's the nearest island from mine, if she got any problem, she will be here !"

"it's Calder and Amaury, my rider found me !"

I was so happy, I stood up and walked a little, the voices wera more and more close to me and finally, I saw my rider with Calder

"SPIT !"

"hi big guy !"

He jumped and hugged my neck, I loved that when he does it

"I missed you so much Spit !"

"you too, what happen ?"

"Calder destroyed Berk and Hiccup think we're traitors so I decided to give him back my Berk medaillon !"

"what, you refused to be a Berkian !"

"he disrespected me for the last time, I'm a defender of the Wing, what about the baby I found in your stable ?"

"Dawn is okay ?"

"yes, Kira is taking care of her, do you know her."

"yes, she is my only child !"

"what...how ?"

"it was long time ago, at a fest, a male charmed me and we...we make the four winged dragon all night long, after that, I was pregnant of him and he dissapear, I layed the only egg I was carried and waited to her to hatch !"

"all dragons hatch after the egg were layed ?"

"yes, but not us, it's the baby who decide when he want to come to our world, she was born the same day we were on Nursery Island ! she cried a lot until I came to her, I took her and wanted to make a surprise !"

"you succeed Spit, I'm so happy for you !"

But this happy moment was cut by a terrible terror

"it's Sharpshot, Hiccup's terror !"

Amaury took out the mail and said

"The JLA members capture Shelby and will killed her if you didn't bring them back their dragons ?" 

"oh fudge, not her !"

"Spit, can you fly ?"

"I don't know, what do you say about that Flowerfang ?"

" _you must try, I do my best_ !"

"who is he ?"

"the question will wait, come on in !"  
I took my rider on my back, Flowerfang follow us and Calder left to his island, I think between him and this Shelby, it's more than just friendship.


	33. Chapter 33

Calder's POV

Shelby, my girlfriend, is in great danger because of him, I can't believe it, if any arm will be done to her, Amaury and the JLA will pay for that

"calm down, I'll go to the outpost and will free her !"

"NO, I'll take care of that, you made the mistake of comming here with her !"

"WHAT ! hold on a second mister, I betrayed all my friends, if you didn't attacked Berk and JLA members last night and hide here, I will not asked Shelby to come here !"

"okay, what do you propose...chief ?"

"I'll go for the outpost, you have to get Hiccup's team dragons back to their riders !"

"alright !"

I sighed angrily and took off with Thunderbolt, I took all dragons from Berk and Berserker Island, after all, Windshear answered my call.

I mount Spitfire and she took Flowerfang with us, I never saw Calder that mad

" _master in love with Shelby !_ "

"really...oh, I understand better some things."

"Spit, what are you talking about ?"

"Flowerfang just told me Calder love Shelby !"

"what ? do you really understand him ?"

"yes !"

"okay, can you ask him if he knows Texpin, he looks familiar !"

Spitfire asked that and Flowerfang said

" _Texpin is Snaptrapper like Flowerfang, Flowerfang be happy to meet Texpin !_ "

"if we found him soon enought...are you sure you're healed ?"

"yes Amaury, I just want to found my daughter okay ?"

"alright !"

After a pretty long flight, we arrived at the JLA outpost, not surprised to see everyone pissed off.

Arvid's POV

It's my first time away from my Northwind, I helped Kira with the little dragon Amaury found before he left but Gruffnut lead a new movement, how did he call it...a ridiculous name but...I don't remember wich one, he is so stupid, but this time, he had almost all the team with him and their yelling woke the little dragon

"let's go outside, I think Gruffnut need some adjusment !"

"yeah Kira !" We let the dragon with Gilan and Franca, the two only ones who stayed with us, when we were outside, we saw Gruff on a barrel yelling some stupid words to hurts people

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH GRUFFNUT !"

"oh no Kira, we are tired to be manipulate by you, we are taking the upper hand now, put your weapon down and we could left the outpost peacefully !"

"really, you can say peacefully without a mistake ?"

"SHUT UP ARVID ! SEIZE THEM !"

"OH NO YOU WON'T !"

Amaury landed with Spitfire and all Gruffnut's follower shutted their mouths

"I left nearly a day and you're leading a revolution ?"

"Calder kidnapt our dragon, with only yours, you three are no match for us ?"

"Spitfire ?"

"touch at least one of them and I'll burn you to ashes !"

"you can't do that !"

"LISTEN CAREFULLY BVECAUSE I WILL NO REPEAT MYSELF...HICCUP THINK YOU'RE ALL TRAITORS SO I DECIDED TO LEAVE BERK ONCE AND FOR ALL AND THE CHERRY ON THE CAKE IS YOU DECIDED TO CAPTUR THE ONLY THING CALDER LOVE MUCH MORE THAN ANYTHING !"

"you decided to what ? asked Kira."

"I got your answer, said a voice."

I turned back to it and saw Mala, Amaury already talked to her

"hello my queen !"

"hush Amaury, Hiccup Haddock is the one who captur the rider on the Death Song."

"just great, can you take me here, Spit needs some time with her daughter !"

"HER WHAT !"

"SHUT UP !"

He went with her and Spit growl at Gruffnut's team but welcomed me and Kira.

Hiccup's POV

We caught Shelby on the way to the JLA and I personally took her in prison, our town was destroyed by Calder and if she was saying is true, he will come to save her. The rest of the team is on the main square, waiting for him, he must have our dragon with him or I will kill him, my possibly first time I could kill someone. Toothless is my best friend and I will do anything to find him

"chief, rider on sight !"

"alright, I'm comming." I went downstairs and joined Astrid and the others, only Eret, Heather and Dagur are not here

"could you remnd me why we are here, Barf and Belch is still here !"

"I want to know that so STAY QUIET !"

The twins shut their mouth and Calder landed not far from us with our dragons

"Calder, it looks like you have come here for your lady."

My tone was almost like Viggo when he threaten me about Astrid, I shivered immediately, I'm not going to be like him, did I ?

"let her go or I will kill Toothless slowly and painfully, replied Calder."

He threaten me ? he will not harm my Toothless, I need to calm him down, he could be capable of anything

"now, now, don't get too rash, let's talk it out. Give our dragons back and she's free."

"are you really thinking you have the upper hand Hiccup ? one blow on this horn and all this dragons could kill you all, you shot me with a crossbow or hit me with a sword and they will attacked you all...I've got a better idea, a duel between you and me, if I win, I take Shelby with me and if you win, you have your dragon back."

"okay !"

"are you serious, you lost all your duel !"

"thank you for your undying support Snotlout !"

Calder took out his harpoon and I took Inferno out and light the blade but before we could begin, Mala came with Amaury.

We arrived just in time, they were going to duel eachother

"STOP YOU FOOLS !"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AMAURY ! IT'S BETWEEN ME AND HIM !" answered Hiccup

"you know what...I'M SICK OF THIS BULLSHIT !"

I know I have an Inferno too but I decided to use my secret weapon, I took out my two hidden blades and faced them

"count me in also !"

"not gonna happen !"

"I disagree wwith you, he has also a problem to solve with you and Berk !"

Hiccup kicked Calder out and face me

"are you totaly out of your mind to defend a guy who betray you ?"

"which one ? I asked, smiling, you insulted me and always put me out of mission when we were on the edge, until we found Mala and when you discovered I'm one of his men, you decided to take me on all mission ? I'm tired of that, if you don't understand, I can yell...I'M NO LONGER A BERKIAN OR AN HADDOCK, I'M AMAURY, DRAGONRIDER FOR THE DEFENDER OF THE WING AND WARRIOR OF QUEEN MALA...do you understand that better or do I need to repeat ?"

"it's the end you wanted to give to our friendship !"

I'll charge him and put him on the ground

"a real friend will never insult me, he listened and we're always disagree on ANYTHING, without your presence behind me, I can finally get rid of those pesky hunters and ennemy of the dragon kind like I was trained to !"

"by who ? Freya !"

I felt such anger inside me when I heard this name

"DON'T TALKED ABOUT HER !"

I'll grabbed him but Clader hit me in the face, I felt down and he fight against Hiccup, Hiccup took his blade and hit first, Calder blocked everything and Hiccup seems surprised to not seeing the harpoon turning to ashes

"your weapon must have been destroy by now !"

I finally took my Inferno blade and thought about the Zippelback gaz behind it, I pressed a button and a red fireball were shot, she felt between the two and the explosion splitted them, I stood up but Calder took the victory by pointing his harpoon on Hiccup

"I won you have to bring back Shelby now ?"

"you won when I tell you !"

He wanted to stood up but Clader pushed a button and the harpoon became electrified, he touched Hiccup a little, and the little shock gave the victory to Calder

"BRING BACK SHELBY NOW !"

Hiccup stood up and went to the prison, when I saw the others looking at me, I lighted my blade and was ready to fight

"are you really going for good ?"

"yes Fishlegs, I'm tired of following Hiccup's orders, I'm thinking of many thing since I know I'm a Defender of the Wing, now I have my outpost and my team, I'm better like that...Calder has also something to tell to all of you, right pal !"

"yes...I will infiltrate the rogue rider outpost and destroy all his plan from inside, I just need a big event against you and the JLA to enter...I'm so sorry !"

His apologies were much more longer with Astrid, he giving her an axe designed to look like Stormfly and Astrid replied

"I'll do the same if I was you, don't worry, I'm a tought girl, sorry about what I've done in the past !"

"I think I must do that now !"

"and don't worry about you, me and Spit will be here for you !"

"thanks chief !"

He shook my hand and Hiccup came back with Shelby and her dragon, both took off and I stayed here for a moment

"so...it will be like that ? asked Hiccup."

"I always fell like that, I'm not from here and always think different from you all, it will be better like that !"

"how can you say that ?"

The twins were almost the only one capable to react

"you're our friend, you can't left like that !"

"you have a town to built, you will be occupied, i got a team to lead and an evil rider and his dragon to fight, I can't do it here..."

"the twins are right, you can't left like that, you're our friend !"

"for most of you, I think but not for the chief, I'm near to passe the line"I will kill you Hiccup"do you understand ?"

"why ?"

"the worst think you could say about me is what you said earlier, I'm no traitor okay ! I need to have some time alone !"

When I felt acold feeling against me, I saw WIndshear, I immediately knew what I could do

"farewell my friends, we will meet again I hope on better terms !"

I mounted Windshear and took off, ready to take her to her rider...and maybe my girlfriend.


	34. Chapter 34

At last, we're finally over with Calder, he is gone and I'm on WIndshear, I think the gods let me a sign with that, of all rider, she choose me, I don't want to think of that

"I think Heather would be worried sick about you and I need to find the dragon of the team as well, oh gods I hate that !"

"mrruuuu !"

"wait a minute, Heather let her saddles bags here ? why ?"

I also see a note, blocked between two scales of Windshear, just at a spot where only a good rider could see something strange

"what this thing ?"

I took it and read it on my mind

" _eyh Amaury, I let this note only for you AND ONLY YOU, because I let you the choice of your life, if you find that, you're on Windshear's back and you probably saw my saddle bags, you can look at the bag to your left and got the answer you wanted to know since we met or don't look, the choice is yours !_ "

what was that, did she challenge me or something ? I look on the saddle on my left and think a lot, with some time, I learnt to know more about Heather and she is not the type to give a trap like that...fuck this shit, I'll look on it, I opened the left bag and found a box, i took it out and look on it, I saw something great...now I know what she really think of us, I closed it and put it back on the bag

"Windshear, we have your rider to found back !"

She flied faster and we arrived at the JLA outpost in no time.

When I landed, I saw Heather with Kira

"do you know where Windshear is ? I don't find her, my father will kill me if I'm late !"

"don't worry my lady, I got her !"

I just dismounted her that Heather jumped on my arms

"thank you my friend, I love you so much for that !"

"woaw ! calm down !"

Heather put her hands on her mouth and blushed a little

"did...did I..."

"yes you did, I also the this note on Windshear's neck..."

"did you...did you look at it ?"

"yes and on the bag too, please don't kill me !"

She burst out laughing and whispered

"I hope you did, so...what do you think of it ?"

"are you really sure about that, some people could be pissed off for that or ready to do anything against it ?"

"bring them in, we will crush them one by one !"

"okay !"

"are...are you serious ?"

"yes I am !"

Heather was more than happy, she hugged me and can't resist to tell the news to my sister followed by her dragoness, before I could reached my room for a little rest, I heard some squealing near me, I look down and saw Dawn with a ball on her mouth

"do you want to play ?"

She nodded and gave me the ball, i threw at her and she fetched it everytime until she was tired, at the end of the game, I was sitting down on ground and she lied on my knees just when her mother found her

"she is so cute !"

"yes, you can stay here, I could sleep like that with no problem !"

"okay !"

Spitfire lied down around me and slept, I followed her soon after that.

Time passed by and I felt great, only us, the JLA, no pesky chief to come and tell his way of leading, but this peaceful day was some kind of disturbed by aknown guest, I told all the team to trained at weaponry with Arvid and Kira was sleeping when I saw Mala and Throk came to me, I was outside with my dragon family

"glad to see you my queen !"

"glad to see you too Amaury, I've come here to ask you to come with us, someone on my island want to see you and Kira !"

"oh...Dawn, would you be a dear and woke Kira up for me ?"

She barked or some sort and went to the dorm, soon after that, she came back with Kira, Dawn was smiling

"oh...my queen !"

"hello Kira, you and Amaury will follow us, without your dragon !"

"without ? why ?"

"the one who wanted to see you could take that as the worst possible thing ever !"

I told that to Spitfire and she agreed, she has her daughter now, she told be to take care of myself and Kira in case of attack and wished me good luck, then we went to the dock and board on Mala's /The travel was calm but I never stop thinking about this guy, why did he want to see us, me and my sister, our parents were dead, Kira told me that when I met her so who can be the one asking to see us. When we arrived, Mala took us to her throne and we saw a woman near it, she wore the same black suit as us, don't know why

"Mala did you..."

"yes the two are here my dear sister, you can present yourself !"

"who are you ? asked Kira."

"yeah, what are we here all of a sudden !"

"a mother can't forget her children !"

"MOM ?"

We shutted our mouth with that, our mom was alive from all the time and she is Mala's sister.

Pathfinder's POV

I don't know why I can't follow the others, I prefer to fly away from this and landed on a nice island far away from here, I was affraid of waht they could do that night, time goes fats and I stayed here, I don't know why they never searched me, they maybe think I'm responsible for this and hunt me down, island by island...oh boy, i hate to be on the otherside...I just hope Spitfire will use mercy this time, she is so different since she was banished, all our old warrior are no match against her. I decided to go back to the JLA outpost and find out myself what they are taking so long, I'm tired of waiting. But why did I decided to go at night, all things could happen at night.

Unknow's POV

My ships are ready to hunt, I have the powerful weapon on Midgard to get rid off this damn scaly beast once and for all, the Grimborn taught me anything on them and I could beat them on their own business...if they were alive, this damn morons could not beat teens on dragons and they called themselves dragon hunter, I, Lars the Dragonslayer, hereby declare that I'm the one to be on Midgard to eliminate those pesky creature and tsent them back to Helheim, their truly kingdom, I already wipe out some species alone with my invincible armada but my best reward will be the head of Fafnir, some fairy tales told that she is a goddess...BLASPHEMY

"hum...capt'ain, we found a dragon alone...do we have to..."

"I want him on my deck, begging to die, BRING IT DOWN !"

I took my two handed axe, two blades and capable of beheading dragons by thousands, this weapon never broke and never failed me, this night will be good finally. When I was on deck I yelled

"I WANT TO HEAR THE SHOT OF THE BALISTA AND DRAGON SCREAMING !"

"but cap'tain, if he is not..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR COWARDS ON MY CREW ! SHOOT HIM DOWN NOW !"

The shooter began their work and in no time, the bolt thrown by my balistas hit the dragon.

Pathfinder's POV

I was peacefully flying when I felt a huge pain on my flank, I just have time to trun my head that I receive an other bolt, balista, this damn things can kill a dragon in no time but I'm not seeing a boat here ? I decided to shoot back and I finally see a boat, as black as the eternal night and four balistas on deck

"FOR FUCK SAKE ! FIGHT LIKE A WARRIOR NOT A LAZY COWARD !"

I took out the bolts but my wound were bleeding badly, I felt tired and could not fly any further, I felt down unconscious. When I woke up, I saw those humans around me, all with spears, all cowards, a true warrior will faced me on ground with my full strength, I just now it will be my end but all the crew splitted up when the capitain came to see me

"ready to die filthy beast ?"

I can't stopped laughing to him

"what so funny about it ?"

"you don't know what you could provoke if you kill me, I'm a firend of the one who face Ragnar Lothbrocke and won, the Terror of the Sky himself !"

"these boats are indestructible, your friends didn't scare me !"

Before I could close my eyes, I felt a cold thing on my neck and after that, I felt like my soul was ready to leave my body, I was dying in front of those who Warpath swear to kill them all, one by one. I just hope he will not faced them with his small team.

END OF TOME 1


End file.
